Games of Glory
by SuperFlameBunny
Summary: The multiverse, a vast network home to all kinds of amazing individuals and uncanny creatures but what were to happen if someone decided it was a good idea to throw all these people together at the same place, and only did so in the hopes that they would all beat the snot out of eachother. Well look no further friends because the answer lies inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's me. Back again with a new story that I hope we'll be to you're liking. Anyway here's some notes to help you out. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

"Normal Speaking."

_"Character Thoughts."_

**"Other Noises."**

* * *

Welcome to the Games

If Peter Parker was aware of one thing in his time living, it was that life was a very confusing ordeal that tends to throw you for a loop every once in a while. For example, while on the outside he appeared to be your average high school teenage nerd, in reality he was actually a superpowered teenager with the powers and abilities of a spider. So where did that leave him, to take up an unofficial career as a superhero of course, or vigilante depending on who you ask. That lifestyle often led to a lot of misadventures on his part, this being a prime example of one of them.

Here Peter was dressed in his favorite red and midnight blue spandex outfit from head to toe without much else to go on as he gradually came to from his current slumber. _Where the heck… what's going on,"_ he questioned as he opened his eyes to the sight of the dark room he was currently occupying.

"_Okay this seems… delightfully spooky. Large emphasis on the spooky,"_ the boy mused as he quickly got to his feet off the sandy ground. As he was getting his bearings, the fifteen year old began to notice that all to familiar tingling sensation that alerted him to nearby danger. Though what exactly the danger was, was anyone's guess. "Alright webhead, just stay calm I'm sure whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into this time isn't so bad," he spoke, hoping to calm his nerves. "Maybe it's just a surprise birthday party. Of course it's not really my birthday anytime soon but still, who knows."

Peter however was brought out of his musings when one of the walls to the room he was occupying began to rise, causing the teen to be partially blinded by the light coming from the other side. That wasn't the only thing that caught the webhead off guard as he was suddenly bombarded by sounds of a roaring crowd, most likely on the other side of the opening door. As Peter's eyes quickly adjusted to the light his ears were quickly bombarded by the sound of some announcer voice saying, "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE NEXT ENTRY LEVEL MATCH WITH OUR NEWEST RISING STAR AND OF COURSE ME YOUR HOST, THE EVER PRESENT TRANSDIMENSIONAL ANNOUNCER JOHN DOE." Peter couldn't get much of a read on where the voice of the awfully generic John Doe was coming from, the screaming of the crowd who was getting louder as he walked out his little dugout section into the afternoon arena didn't help matters either. He did however catch this John guy saying the word transdimensional which confused the teen greatly causing him to become more anxious.

"FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE UNINFORMED, THIS YOUNG MAN COMES FROM A PLACE CALLED NEW YORK IN A DIMENSION POPULATED WITH ALL KINDS OF WEIRD CRAP. HE GOES BY MANY NAMES SUCH AS THE MANHATTAN MENACE, THE WEBHEAD, WEBSLINGER, BUT YOU MIGHT JUST CALL THIS LITTLE WHIPPER SNAPPER BY HIS PREFERED TITLE, THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN," the announcer finished just as Peter finally exited the little cubby and the sight that greeted him was almost sure to be stuck in his memories for years to come. He didn't know what to expect when he woke up without a clue as to where he was but a gladiator arena was definitely not on the list of what he expected.

That wasn't the only surprise however because when he got a good look at the colorful crowd his heart nearly skipped a beat. He could vaguely make out a wide variety of different creatures in the crowd some of them even looking vaguely human… wait scratch that there were even actual humans among the crowd as well. "Okay… not how I thought I would be spending my weekend," Spidey quipped as he continued to scan the crowd. He couldn't help but feel some sense of recognition for some of the occupants in the crowd but it did little to calm his anxiety as he'd never exactly been a fan of big crowds. "_At least I got my mask on,"_ he reminded himself as he scanned the crowd. "_Is kinda selfish but I'm really starting to hope that there's someone I recognize in this crowd,"_ he thought, barely containing his anxiety.

"AND DON'T YOU WORRY FAIR WATCHERS AS WE GOT A GOOD GROUP OF OPPONENTS TO TEST OUR YOUNG WANNABE SUPERHERO," John added once again. Peter couldn't help but respond to the perceived insult. "Hey man, I kinda take offense to that… wait did you say opponent," Peter yelled back only to have his attention brought to the colosseum wall across him opened up. "TO TEST THE MIGHT OF OUR NEWEST CHAMPIONS, HE'S GOING TO HAVE TO FACE AGAINST A SMALL PLATOON OF SOME OF THE BREEGUS SYSTEM'S MOST DEADLIEST WARRIORS. THE FOUNDERS OF THEIR OWN BATTLEPLEX, THE AGORIANS."

Before Peter could even get a word in off protest his attention was focused on the small force of bipedal orange creatures walking out of the entrance across from him. Peter would have laughed at the cartoonishly small legs and oversized upper bodies if it weren't for the fact that all appeared to be armed for battle. Some of them had blades, others appeared to have what looked to be canons straight out of a sci fi video game, while one even had a spiked ball on the end of his arm. Oh… and did we mention that the ones with cannons and spike balls seemed to have replaced their hands with the weapons. "Well never thought I'd wake up to be competing in some kind of alien gladiator games," Peter said as he got a good look at his opponents.

He counted at least ten guys, but he wasn't exactly sure as they didn't seem to stand out from each other much save for their armor. "_Is that racist that I can tell the difference between them from here, you know what I'm just gonna assume that that's probably racist or would that be spaceist… because I'm in space," _Peter thought opting to keep that offensive thought to himself. He also decided to keep his fanboying about the possibility that he was actually meeting real life aliens face to face instead of just watching some other better equipped superhero deal with them to a minimum. "_Maybe these guys won't try to possess me like some kind of body snatcher horror movie,"_ he noted, thinking back to a previous encounter. Peter chose to be proactive and attempted to defuse the situation the only way he knew how, talking.

"So uh… you Agorian guys, do you guys have like a leader or general that I could talk to seeing as I don't really know any of your names." There was only a brief pause before some of the crowd outright laughed at his attempt at a peaceful solution. The group of galactic bounty hunters only looked at each other before joining in on the laughter among the crowd. "_Why do I feel like I'm back in class making a presentation with Flash and his friends,"_ the webslinger thought bitterly. His thoughts were briefly halted when the big guy at the front seemed to yell back at him. "You're pretty funny for such a flamboyant tiny little creature I will give you the honor of knowing me as Ivor the Eviscerator," the man who Peter decided was a guy due to his lack of shirt besides his armor straps spoke back to him in a rather deep monstrous voice. Peter deciding that whoever this guy was, he was most likely not friendly given his title as the eviscerator.

"I'm gonna half to disagree with you Mr. Ivor, I'm not actually tiny in fact I think I'm pretty normal sized for someone my age," Peter replied, trying not to let the height comment get under his skin. Ivor only laughed before responding, "and you have such spirit that you can fit inside such a tiny disappointing body. If nothing else it will be entertaining for us when we crush you," Ivor replied before activating some kind of yellow energy shield. "Hey, hey, hey what happened to a peaceful solution here," Peter said, urgently putting his hands up in a placiating motion. "Ha, there is no peaceful solution, we Agorians are bred for war," Ivor retorted. "AND JUST REMEMBER FOLKS THIS MATCH ISN'T OVER IT ALL OPPONENTS FROM ONE OF THE OPPOSING TEAM ARE EITHER FULLY INCAPPACITATED, KNOCK OUT, OR IF THEIR HEART STOPS BEATING, THAT'S DEAD BY THE WAY FOR ALL YOU NON CARBON BASED LIFE FORMS," the announcer added. "_Oh joy,"_ Peter mused as his anxiety skyrocketed. "Now ready yourself tiny one for you are about to get eviscerated," Ivor announced and before he knew Peter was getting charged at by the alien gladiators.

"_Guess a promising career as an intergalactic ambassador is off the list now," _Peter conceded. Before readying himself as all his nerves seemed to kick into overdrive. Peter didn't even get the chance to consider his weird danger sense or spider sense power as he found himself unceremoniously leaping to his left as he dodged what appeared to be some super hot plasma energy blast from one of the gladiators with a yelp. He didn't get the chance to recover as he once again found himself rolling to the side to dodge the spike ball from another guy that worked as a flail. Before the guy with the flail who Peter was now calling Dave could recover he decided to blind him with a web blast from his handy web shooters.

Peter found himself leaping onto Dave's shoulder to dodge an attack that would have skewered him before leaping off of Dave's shoulders to get out of the danger zone."There's a dirty joke about getting sticky white stuff in your face but Deadpool kind of ruined those jokes for me," Peter added as he shot out a web line that pulled him away when he tugged on it.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the webhead, said Merc with a Mouth was currently spectating the fight himself and was feeling a little giddy at the fact he was being mentioned so early in the story… whatever that means.

* * *

Back with our resident webslinger who just landed across the battlefield, the teen only turned around to notice the oncoming herd of gladiators. "_Gotta find some way to get out of this mess,"_ he mused. He could only look back to the crowd before an idea came to mind. "Well I just hope that leaving this match isn't some sort of social fopa in this culture," Peter muttered to himself before leaping into the crowd. Unfortunately it seems that his escape had been planned for as Peter quickly found himself on the receiving end of an electrical shock from the force field that served as a barrier between the arena and the crowd. This only left the poor teen to fall ungracefully onto the ground, also finding himself to be the cause of much of the crowds newfound laughter.

"OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, A FORCE FIELD THAT KEEPS ANY CONTESTANTS FROM EXITING THE MATCH. DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT," the announcer remarked sarcastically. "Guess it must of just slipped your mind Mr. John guy," Peter mentioned to himself tiredly as he rubbed his aching head. Peter only stood back up just in time to find six of the Agorian warriors growing closer to him. "_I guess some of the others are trying to help out Dave,"_ Peter thought, noting their dwindling numbers. He decided his best option at the moment was to defend himself and fight back, only hoping that he could web up these guys.

He wasn't exactly confident in his ability to take these aliens on but he was hopeful that his eccentric mentor Mr. Stark had included some surprises in his new upgraded suit out of pity for the street level hero that would be helpful in this situation. The teen only readied himself for a fight as he said, "alright Pete… let's get creative."

The web slinger didn't even wait to charge at the entourage that was coming after him as he already had ideas to take them on forming in his head. As he ran at them he had to duck under as slash from one of the blades protruding from the bracers of a guy that for convenience we'll be calling Bruce. Unfortunately for Bruce, Peter had anticipated this and had taken the opportunity to trip him up by pulling on a web line he recently attached to Bruce's right leg. The young vigilante took the opportunity to duck under the legs of a guy we'll call Jerry who along with his comrades seemed to be distracted by their teammate Bruce's blunder.

Peter took the chance to shove Jerry from behind causing him to fall over Bruce in a heap. Before he could even make a note of that, the teen found himself dodging the twin blades of another guy that landing in the exact spot that Peter was just standing before he leaped into the air. The boy took the chance to place his feet firmly on the shoulders of his attacker before delivering a punch to the guy's jaw with his right hand and then another swift hook from his left before leaping backwards off his opponent. Peter immediately found himself landing on another Agorian before pushing off of his chest with an apology of, "excuse me," only to land on another's head, feet first with a, "coming through." He used the momentum of his actions just in time to twist his body midair so that he could deliver a devastating right hook to the jaws of another gladiator behind him before rolling to the side on the dusty floor of the arena as a landing.

"IF THAT'S NOT AT LEAST A SLIGHTLY IMPRESSIVE FEET OF AGILITY FOLKS THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS," the announcer… well announced rather enthusiastically. The crowd seemed to be totally entranced in the battle now as they were reacting with much enthusiasm to each blow the young superhero delivered to Agorian Warriors.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or…," the web slinging hero trailed off from his crouched position only to have his musings be interrupted by an all to familiar chilly sensation throughout his body.

Peter turned around just in time to be met with the sight of Dave lording his flail above his head about to bring it down on the fifteen year old's webbed head. Thankfully the high school sophomore dodged the attack with a backflip before shooting out another web line onto Dave's shoulder. At this point the teen took notice to fact the fact the Bruce and Jerry were now quickly approaching his rear with the ladder charging up his arm cannon. Peter ever the quick thinker took this opportunity to pull on the web line currently attached to Dave and with the help of the proportionate strength of a spider, he was able to swing Dave around like a wrecking ball before causing him to collide with his two allies.

Peter turned around just in time to catch Ivor with his energy shield and two other gladiators charging at him. "Oh… I was wondering where Ivor, the man of super glowy shields went. I thought you'd run off on me," Peter quipped. "I would never run from a fight," Ivor growled. "_Guess I struck a nerve there,"_ Peter observed as he once again got into a crouched battle stance. "Didn't mean to upset you man, I was just curious," The web slinger spoke.

"I might have found your disrespect amusing at first tiny one but now it is high time a hatchling like you learn their place for such blatant mockery," Ivor roared. "But I didn't come out of an egg my dude, at least… probably not the way you might be thinking," Peter retorted.

The comment only seemed to make his opponents angrier as they all charged at him. Ivor came first as he attempted to backhand Peter with his shield. Peter, anticipating this, used the momentum of the gladiator's shield to launch himself with his right hand into the air. He then proceeded to attach a web line from his left shooter to the one Agorian that was flanking Ivor and went on to yank it with both hands, causing the canon wielding warrior to go flying into his commander.

"That's a strike," Peter shouted as he landed on the ground. He then found himself immediately ducking under the slash of one of the blades from the remaining opponent, taunting him by saying, "you missed," in the process before bouncing off his hands to dodge another. "Missed again," he chided with a smirk as he landed on his feet again. Suddenly however, Peter found himself leaping backwards into the air to dodge the sudden attack from Ivor's flail.

"Woah, where you been hiding that thing," Peter announced, almost gleefully. Unfortunately Peter found himself being wrapped in a bear hug from behind midair by one of the Agorians he'd dealt with earlier. "_Is it Dave… I think that's Dave,"_ he thought absentmindedly as he was being tackled to the ground. He and the unknown warrior tumbled to the ground as Peter could only grunt and groan at the impact and the rolling on ground that this guy subjected him to.

The gladiator, who he soon realized as not Dave, due to the fact that the guy had both hands visible, had ended up standing up with fifteen year old still locked in his arms.

He could only continuously struggle in the Agorian's vice-like grip as he caught sight of Ivor and two gladiators closing in on their position. "_Great! I'm stuck in this guys arms squirming around like I five year old because I'm too short to even get my toes to touch the ground. And now I have Ivor and friends sizing me up like a cheeseburger,"_ the teen thought irritably as he continued to squirm. "_Jeez whoever these guys are they've got good grip strength, I wonder what kind of workout regiment an Agorian could have,"_ he mused over the shouts of the crowd. He didn't get much time to think about anything else as the one warrior standing next to Ivor had pointed his arm cannon directly into Peter's face as it charged.

"Don't need spider sense to tell me that's dangerous," Peter observed before proceeding to kick the guy's arm just in time so that the guy's shot would miss and fire harmlessly into the air. "Hey buddy watch where you point that thing, you could poke someone's eye out," the teen quipped as he shot out two web lines that attached to the know unbalanced gunman, one to the bicep of his cannon arm and the other to his opposite leg. Thanks to his quick wits, Peter was able to trip the guy by pushing on both web lines in opposite direction's thanks to his feet despite the short distance between the them"_Guess there are least some advantages to being short,"_ he mused.

Just then, the other guy that was standing near Ivor wound up ready to sock the poor boy in the face. "Hey, you know it's considered a little rude to interrupt," Peter gently scolded as he blinded his attacker with a stray web shot to the seemed to cause the desired effect as Peter shifted his weight just right so that the gladiator's fist would collide with the face of the one holding him.

"_Oh yeah, It's all coming together,"_ Peter thought cheekily as he stumbled out of his captor's grip who was now clutching his face in pain. Peter wasted no time in going on the offensive as he landed on the dusty ground in a crouch before proceeding to deliver an uppercut to the unsuspecting Ivor who had just been reacting to his teammate's blunderings. The force of the punch sent Ivor a few feet in the air before he fell on his back to the dirt floor of the arena. "_You guys may be stronger than an average human but your not the only person that has super strength. It's nice not always having to worry about holding back so much,"_ the teen thought. "_Still couldn't exactly exactly give him a full force punch but I guess it's nice giving more than half the effort and it feels so good when an EVIL PLAN comes together,"_ he mused, adding in a cartoonishly evil voice to the end of the thought for comedic effect.

He decided to get back to the task at hand and gave the man that had been holding him a swift kick to the legs that knocked him on his back. He went on to cover the guy in webbing so that he wouldn't get back up. "Stick around," he added giving the guy a finger gun before turning to the man who punched his teammate. He was currently struggling to get the webbing off his face to no avail as his hands now stuck to the webbing covering his eyes.

Spider-Man couldn't help the childish snicker the childish snicker he let out at the sight before him. He didn't have time to react any further as the sounds off a yell off rage alerted him just in time to duck under the punch from none other than the guy whose head he jumped off of earlier. Peter went on to punch him in the gut before giving another light punch his face, than another to his stomach before giving him a right hook to the face causing the foot rest to twist around in distress. Peter went on to leap onto the guy's back and proceeded to web Bruce's hands to the ground. The webslinger pushed off him, making the guy land in a heap on the ground.

Before he could even attempt to web the guy to the floor he found himself ducking under the swipe off the other guy he used as a springboard. He hadn't given him any generic name yet but he did remember that he got a good look at his cartoonishly broad chest when he used him as a springboard but that was neither here or now.

Peter ended up having flip back as the gladiator attempted to unbalance him with a kick to his legs. Seeing as the attempt didn't work, the Agorian Warrior charged at the web head. The young vigilante was able to use this to his advantage when he opponent got close enough leaving Peter to make his move. He ended up ducking under the guys arms as he tried to grab the young hero who had went on to wrap his own arms around the legs of his opponent before hoisting him up and throwing him in the air to knock him off balance. Peter wasted no time in webbing up the poor fellow just as he landed, not exactly wanting to inflict more pain or embarrassment on the guy.

Peter than went on to gather each off his ten opponents up before wrapping them all up in a cozy little web cocoon so that they were out of the fight. "Nighty Night, sleepy heads," the web slinger spoke to the groggy collection of gladiators. "_Glad no one had to get to banged up before the fight ended,"_ Peter thought, graciously as he looked over the forms of his opponents. It was a nice feeling knowing that no one actually got more than a few bruises in their scuffle with Spider-Man. He did his best to uphold the standards off a more kinder and gentle superhero when compared to the numerous ones that were around the world, or well… his world even going so far as to outright refuse to truly harm or even kill anyone.

A lot of people might call him a wuss but it just didn't sit well with him when other people where getting seriously hurt in any way no matter what kind of life they lived. "_Nice knowing I'm not as much of a bad luck charm as I thought,"_ he noted cheerily. He could only find himself awkwardly looking at the crowd like a lost child as if that might provide him with some sign off what to do next. Didn't make him feel any less stupid though. "ALRIGHTY VIEWERS, LOOKS LIKE THE WEBSLINGER HAS JUST PASSED THE FIRST PART OF OUR LITTLE ENTRANCE EXAM BUT I'M STARTING TO GET THE SENSE THAT HE HAS PROVED HIMSELF ENOUGH, AFTER ALL HE ONLY GOT PAST THE FIRST PART OF THE INITIATION PROCESS," the announcer shouted just as Peter's attention was bought by one of the arena wall's opening up. "NOW LET'S SEE HOW OUR LOVABLE LITTLE WEBSLINGER HANDLES A REAL CHALLENGE. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE BEAST," he finished, yelling the last word.

As Peter caught sight of what was on the other side of that door, his heart nearly dropped into his stomach. (Not really though.)

The bipedal creature that came tumbling out was nothing short of intimidating. It was a giant grey two-legged creature similar to a rhino with two curved horns protruding out the sides of its mouth right under its beady yellow eyes as well as visible teeth that would make any shark jealous. It also had bright orange spikes protruding from its head but that wasn't the worst of it as another armored Agorian warrior was currently riding said beast, flail at the ready. "Is this how I die," Peter blurted out, not even trying to hide the usual panic that was evident in his tone. This only served to get a mocking laugh from the crowd, much to his embarrassment. "Boy is that familiar," he muttered bitterly.

"_Wait a minute… I mean sure that things big but it's not like I haven't faced down my fair share of tough opponents in the past. I mean I fought the rhino… and the juggernaut,"_ Peter encouraged himself as he stood up straight, hands curled into tight fists. The creature that was probably the size of a garbage truck only turned to glare at the teen as it began to kick up the dirt behind it and let out a long snort from its nose that Peter could have sworn he saw steam come out off.

And just like that he was nervous again, as his fist uncurled and he began to more visibly shake. "_Okay so maybe those two encounters with Rhino and bowl head weren't really fights and probably more like me strategically running for my life but I got this… right?"_ The teen continued to stare at the creature as all off his false bravado from before seemed to dissipate in an instant.

It seemed that the beast began to pick up the speed at which it kicked up dirt much to some of the annoyance people in the crowd who got said dirt on their faces. If he weren't freaking out he'd probably would've found it a little funny but he was two focused on the beast and it's rider. "I'm gonna die," he muttered to himself right as the rider snapped the rope the was connected to creature.

It didn't need any more instruction as it charged at Peter. "Holy Shit, holy shit, that things coming right for me," he squeaked only to remember just the group off tied up gladiators behind him. "_Gotta think fast before these guys end up getting skewered because of me, and you know… before I do."_ Peter didn't have time to think since lives were on the line so he just acted.

He charged straight at the beast as it grew closer and closer by the second. Acting on an idea, Peter still running at the rampaging beast at a couple of web lines from his shooters to the animal's left horn and the side of its head before proceeding to veer to the left, ropes of webbing in tow. He had to use what was probably every ounce of strength to get the creature to turn just in time to get the thing to swerve on a dime just so that no harm would come to any of the captives. Thankfully the creature was able to regain its footing no longer facing the gladiators who were currently tied up. "Hey, you big bozo, over here, I'm the one you want. Leave them out of it," Peter shouted, waving his arms wildly in the process despite the fact that the beast was already turned in his direction. The creature only snarled at him as it began to kick up more dirt.

"_C'mon Parker, think… think of something. You may be a total screwup but there are still people out their who might need your help so just think already,"_ he mentally berated himself even as the creature charged him. With an idea in mind, the webslinger didn't have any time to hesitate if he wanted to try it so once again he ran at the beast that was charging at him. When he was close enough in range he jumped onto the right horn of the animal before climbing it head and propelling himself onto the top spike. The teen found himself face to face with a surprised looking Agorian rider who had a spiked flail as a weapon while he was perched atop the beast head spike.

That was only for what was probably a second as Peter didn't want to give his enemy any chance to counter his plan. The webslinger launched two lines from both his shooters onto the ground that was quickly growing further away as the creature continued to charge. Peter only needed a brief couple of seconds before he stopped pulling on the web line causing him to launch himself straight at the rider at enough speed that he was able to kick the guy successfully off of the charging beast, even managing to stay on the animal too. The gladiator didn't have much time to react but he'd had enough for the chance to disconnect the spiked ball from the energy chain of his arm flail.

In that moment Peter wasn't exactly sure why he did it, probably because he was getting told the literal spider sense equivalent of "**MOVE YOU DUMB BITCH,"** but go off I guess, anyway he reacted when the guy seemed to throw his spike ball by jumping off of the creature so that he could grab the spike ball and threw it in the air with all the force he could. It was a good thing he did to cause while the ball was in the air it actually exploded revealing its purpose.

Peter landed in a crouch, mutely stare at what transpired before looking at the man who'd been holding it. "Wait… that was a bomb," Peter exclaimed in shock, gesturing wildly at what had just happened. The rider had only sneered at the confused teen boy, meanwhile the beast had actually stopped. "Dude… what the heck you can't just throw bombs around like that willy nilly," Peter shouted as he gestured wildly.

He didn't get the chance to complain about much else as he found himself preoccupied by the beast charging at him from behind. Luckily Peter was able to leap out of the way of the beast's charge and was even able to pull the rider to the side as well, thanks to a well aimed web line. Getting the monster's rider to safety wasn't the only use for that web line however as Peter went on to attach another to the downed Agorian before pulling on both of them. The webslinger was able to send the warrior flying into the air just as he'd hoped and could only watch as the rider flailed around in the air in panic. "_Gotta place this shot just right,"_ Peter thought as he aimed his free hand at the rider flying through the air. When the rider got low enough to the ground, Peter shot out a blast off webbing that collided with the airborne warrior just in time so that it would launch him backwards and end up encasing him on the arena walls.

"Heh, stick around," Peter quipped to himself. "_Now… time to deal with the big rhino alien that's probably gonna be the death of me,"_ he thought to himself as he once again turned to the Agorian beast. It would seem as if the creature also had the same idea in mind as it once again turned to Peter, readying to run the boy over. "Hey horn head, not to give you any ideas but you know you tried this running me over thing already," the teen shouted. This only served to enrage the beast more as it snorted before taking off after the boy again.

"Yeah, I guess you can't do much else with those… dinosaur arms you got there," the airachnid-human mutate answered casually, gesturing to said animal's arms as he willingly conversed with himself. The creature had only roared in response as it continued its stampede towards the young hero.

The spider themed hero only stood his ground as the animal continued to draw near. "C'mon," he said to himself as he waited for the beast.

"C'mon," he said again as his voice grew louder with every repeat of his of his mantra. Just as the rhino-like alien was about to run the poor boy over, Peter made his move. Leaping over the creature, Peter found he had just enough time to latch to different web lines on to its left tusk as well as it's largest top horn before landing on the saddle.

"Here goes nothing," Peter shouted before jumping onto the ground to the Agorian beast's left as it continued its charge. Peter could only grunt in irritation as the animal dragged him along while his feet would currently skid on the ground, dragging up dirt wherever he would go. Despite any discomfort, the boy persisted in this venture as he tugged on the web lines, hoping that it would slow the animal down.

"C'mon you big horny animal, slow down already," Peter shouted, having some semblance of hope that it might listen to his wishes. The webslinger's endeavor wasn't entirely fruitless as the monster was actually slowing up due to the extra weight Peter was putting on.

* * *

Up in the crowds, a masked woman in a rather scantily clad purple outfit could be seen watching the battle with indifference. "What does this little brat even think he's doing," she hissed out in annoyance. "It would seem that our great benefactor deems this young fool a worthy contestant of these games," came a deep reverberating voice to the woman's right.

It was a giant of a man with a golden spiked helmet similar to a samurai that covered the upper half of his face save for his beady red eyes. He also wore armor that didn't do much to cover him save for the red and gold shoulder pads and plain chest strap. On his waist was similar styled loincloth for the front and back, while he had other spiked guards for his shins and knees.

"I question why our host would grant someone so feeble access to this kind of tournament. I doubt such a weak willed child could even grant access into mortal kombat," the man echoed. he continued. "Perhaps if I get the chance the child might provide a tasty appetizer lord Khan," the woman spoke up, almost as if she were asking permission. "I would not waste your efforts on a weakling such as him daughter, though I'm still curious to see why this Spider-Man was granted access to this competition," the man known as Lord Khan added.

* * *

Peter was still being dragged along by the Agorian beast despite his best efforts. "_I bet Flash would be having the time of his life knowing that I can't stop this thing due to my… puniness,"_ Peter thought as he was continuously dragged along by the animal. "Guess I'll just have to use an extra bit of spider strength," the teen grunted as he pulled harder on the web lines, hoping it would do the trick. It seemed to be an effective strategy as the creature continued to slow its pace as it fought against the might of the enhanced teen. "C'mon Bessie… slow up," Peter groaned in exasperation as he continued to pull on the web line, putting more and more effort into it.

"HOLY CRAP HE'S ACTUALLY SLOWING THAT THING DOWN. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS," the announcer shouted.

"C'mon," Peter groaned again as the beast continued to fight against his strength growing more and more tired. Eventually the monster's charge would had previously been reduced into a walk was now nothing more than a slow crawl as it fought against the superpowered teenager. "C'mon alien of unknown gender, quit pulling," Peter muttered until the Agorian beast eventually came to a stop.

Peter, not wasting any time, proceeded to push up against the beast and with all the strength he could muster went on to tip the animal onto its side. The web slinger then went on to cover each of its feet in a sticky glob of webbing that kept it stuck to the ground. He then went on to do the same to its right tusk ignoring the animal's thrashing despite his own displeasure at seeing it in distress.

Eventually he finished not willing to do much as seeing as it was currently incapacitated for the moment. Peter didn't even realize the breath he'd been holding till he let out a tired gasp after finishing. "Sorry about that buddy," Peter added tiredly to the creature before he realized the more daunting task ahead of him if he wanted to get the attention of the person in charge.

"_Oh great, I probably have to do public speaking now don't I,"_ the teenager mentally whined as he rested his face in his palm.

And just like that any confidence the teenager had felt earlier had disappeared the moment the topic of speaking normally in front of an audience came up. "_Why can't talking in front of people be as easy as it is to make stupid quips in a fight,"_ Peter mused to himself as he tried to control his shaking body. He let out a few deep steadying breaths before turning to the judging eyes of the murmuring stadium crowds. "_Gotta love class presentations,"_ he mused sarcastically. He took one last breath before thinking, "_here goes nothing,"_ as he stepped forward.

Peter only did the first thing that came to mind as he began waving his arms thinking that it might get someone's attention. "Uh hey, hey, can I say something," he shouted to the crowd who actually seemed to quiet down save for a few quiet whispers.

Peter didn't even think before waving his hand before he said, "Uh hi… so I don't know if there's anything else you want me to do but I'm kinda lost hear. Maybe someone could explain to me what's going on, that'd be nice."

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT DEAR VIEWERS. NOT ONLY DO WE HAVE A SEMI-COMPETENT FIGHTER BUT HE'S ALSO PRETTY CHARMING IN HIS OWN AWKWARD KIDDISH WAY," John Smith announced. "WELL ON BEHALF OF ALL OUR VIEWERS AND CONTESTANTS I'D LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO THE GAMES OF GLORY. HERE YOU GET TO FACE OFF AGAINST AND EVEN TEAM UP WITH SOME INTERESTING CHARACTERS, SOME OF WHICH YOUR LITTLE WEBBED HEAD MIGHT RECOGNIZE," he continued.

"_Wait there are people I know here,"_ Peter wondered.

"NOW I'M SURE I COULD HELP YOU OUT BY EXPLAINING ALL THE INS AND OUTS OF THIS LITTLE MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT BUT NO ONE REALLY WANTS TO SIT THROUGH THAT, IT WOULDN'T BE ENTERTAINING." Peter only crossed his arms in frustration as he just softly glared at the crowd as if he was staring at the man speaking from behind his mask.

"NOW DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD KIDDO, I'VE GOT JUST THE GUY HERE THAT'LL HELP YOU WITH YOUR LITTLE PROBLEM. ANYWAY, I'D SAY THAT WAS A PRETTY GOOD MATCH FOLKS, I'M SURE MANY OF OUR CONTESTANTS AND VIEWERS ARE EAGER TO SEE JUST WHAT OUR LITTLE WEBSLINGER IS GOING TO BRING TO THE COMPETITION."

Peter barely registered the guys last words as two giant purple creatures with exposed brains and bird beaks carried out a giant metal device that had a large door sized octagon with nothing in the center of it.

Peter watched idly as the monsters pressed some buttons on the side of the machine before a large rainbow colored energy vortex appeared at the center of the octagonal machine. "Woah, cool light show… what's it do," Peter asked only to be greeted by the silence of the dark purple creature's. "O…kay," he said awkwardly only to have his attention shifted to the glowing circle making noise.

Peter was pretty astonished at what came out of the swirling vortex that he now knew to be a portal. It was a guy probably a little older than him with brown hair and green eyes looking at him with a smirk. The guy was wearing a black t-shirt with a green stripe up the side and down his sleeves with the number ten on his chest. He also wore khakis and green sneakers as well.

Peter's eyes widen, not only because of the fact that he now knew the device to be some kind of portal but also because he was now face to face with another human being. The lenses of his mask had also mimicked his expression conveying his surprise involuntarily.

"Well judging by the mask you're obviously surprised to see me. Just to let you know this isn't a dream I really am the Ben Tennyson, the legendary galactic hero That's save the universe about a hundred times," the random guy said as if the web hero would recognize him.

Peter just squinted at him quizzically and the mask mimicked his expression by squinting one of its lenses. "_Thank you Stark tech,"_ Peter mused idly before the other guy's watch caught his attention. It was a pretty simple white watch with green decals save for how advanced it looked. "Uh hey it's me Ben Tennyson also known as Ben 10… wielder of the omnitrix, save the universe a couple times," Ben said pointing to his watch.

"Oh uh… I'm sorry. I've never heard of you before," Peter responded idly. The guy named Ben just sighed to himself looking far off as if somewhat expecting this. "Right so you're the new guy Spider-Man. Let me guess you were just minding your own business till you woke up in some dark room before being forced to compete in some arena where you had to fight for your life," the seventeen year old questioned. "Um… yes," Peter answered, clearly a little unsettled at having his experience so accurately described.

"Yeah don't worry that's sort of normal around here. Why don't you come along through the portal and let me explain things," Ben responded. Peter was just apprehensive looking from Ben to the crowd and back. "I guess it couldn't hurt," Peter added. "You might not be singing the same tune once you figure out what's really going on here," Ben said before walking back towards the portal. "_Guess I got nothing better to do,"_ Peter mused before he began following the other teen. The two walked through the portal and well it was a pretty weird feeling to be honest at least from Peter's perspective.

* * *

Eventually the two came out the other side to a hallway and what Peter saw honestly amazed him. The hallway was occupied with a whole variety of individuals, not all of them being human. Even the people that did look human stuck out from each other due to their distinct clothes that must have been from some unheard of cultures.

"Woah," Peter uttered unable to say much else. "Yeah, a lot of people are like that when they first see this side of the contest," Peter heard Ben say, making the vigilante snap his head to other older teen. "What is even going on here, I mean… what is all of this," Peter asked not even directing his question to the other teen. "It's a bit hard to explain dude… but if you want some advice I'd advise you not to stare. Not everyone here is exactly friendly." Peter just nodded along with Ben's words barely registering them. "Anyway as you what this place is well… you ever heard off the multiverse theory," Ben asked.

"Uh… yeah," basically different universes containing infinite numbers off earths were things can range from slightly different to totally insane," the airachnid based hero responded, he wasn't exactly sure of how much experience he was willing to share with Ben about his own experience with different dimensions. "Yeah well to put it simply this place I don't really know much about it, it's pretty weird honestly, but the thing is it's kinda like a bridge between different universes in a way," Ben answered.

"Wait… are you saying that not everyone here is…," "From the same universe, yeah I am," Ben said cutting Peter's verbal revelation off. "Honestly, that's probably why you didn't recognize me, I'm sort of a famous galactic hero in my universe. Your not even the first person that's happened to," Ben added. "Wait, do you mean that there are other people, not from your universe? Are there more than just two universes involved in this thing? Is this place some kind of multiversal nexus," the webslinger questioned. "Basically. The thing is a whole bunch a people from a different dimensions basically got chosen by whoever's in charge of this thing to compete in these games," Ben answered.

"_Walloping websnappers what's going on here,"_ Peter mused. "Wait and these games what are they for," the masked teen asked, feeling unsure of what to do in this situation. "Well the thing is nobody really knows for sure… from what I've heard the guy in charge of this big event might be offering some kind of prize for the winner, something that could apparently grant someone the power of a god," Ben said idly.

The words caused Peter to stop for a second before he continued to follow after Ben. "_Something that could make someone a god? I'm not even sure if I believe all off this but if what Ben's saying is true, including the part about some possible nasty people competing that I don't even want to imagine what would happen if power like that ended up in the wrong hands."_

"Wait so Ben why are you here," Peter asked. "Same as you dude. I was just having a smoothie the other day before I remember waking up and next thing I now boom I'm a contestant in the so called games of glory," the omnitrix wielder added with finger quotations for the contest name causing Peter to snort.

"How do you even know all this," Peter asked, still not entirely sure if he believed all this. "Honestly I just figured it out… seemed clear enough once I started seeing people way different from what I'm used to, and that's saying something." Peter just nodded along as he followed Ben until the pair stopped at a set of double doors.

"And where here. This is usually where a lot of the guys like us hang out when we aren't competing," Ben said, gesturing to the door. "Guys like us," Peter asked. "Oh you know teenage superheroes and fellow members of the human race… you are human aren't you," Ben asked. "Um… mostly," Peter answer only to get a shrug from Ben. "Eh, don't worry about the definition of human is pretty fluid around here. Anyway I'm just gonna introduce you to everybody. Hey you might even find some people you know in there. Sound good," The taller brunette questioned.

"Alright I guess. Just lead the way," the webhead said, gesturing to the door. "Cool, just a brief heads up a lot a people here have some rather… explosive personalities and not everyone's the same age. If you ever need it, for… whatever reason, the place where all the adults hang out is right next door," he said pointing down the hall. "I'll keep that in mind," the fifteen year old responded. "Alright then spider guy time to introduce yourself," Ben spoke as he opened the door and what Peter walked into left him feeling ill-prepared.

Like Ben said, the two were both greeted by the sight of people around their teens or younger that were mostly human doing all sorts of things. Some were talking, while others might have even been engaging in a wide range of activities. It reminded Peter of the Midtown High lunch room honestly. He could barely focus as each and every little thing caught his eye. The people here were definitely a little above the definition of normal.

There was one brown haired kid who was being followed by two tiny people about his size that were floating, one with green hair, the other with pink. Speaking of pink there was an actual pink girl with antlers sticking out of her frizzy hair talking excitedly to a table of girls in casual outfits one of the girls also had green skin and ginger hair dressed in a white and blue outfit with a red x on her shirt. His attention was briefly attracted by the yell of a humanoid turtle with ninja gear in a red headband. There was also this one bald kid in weird orange and yellow clothes with a staff who had a blue arrow tattooed on his head.

However, everyone seemed to quiet down when the doors shut behind the two brunettes. Peter once again felt the familiar sense of nervousness as all the rooms occupants turned to stare at the new arrival. Peter could feel himself shaking at all the intense and questioning looks being sent his way. "_What exactly am I getting myself into,"_ he mused before swallowing hard to steady himself as he waved at the crowd. "Hi everybody… I'm Spider-Man."

* * *

**And so begins a brand new adventure for our ever lovable webhead. Was there anything you might have spotted giving you some context to the situation, let me know. Critisicm and critiques are always welcome so let me know what you think. Anyway remember to always have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Intermission

Daniel James Fenton, a black haired teenager dressed in his usual white and red oval shirt, jeans, and red sneakers, could only find one word to accurately describe how he was feeling; bored. That was at least what he'd chosen despite the enormous amounts of anxiety that he would outright deny he's feeling, no matter how visible it was.

Here he was, sitting head in hand at the table while his sister and his best friends would idly bide their time with whatever would catch their interest. "_What the heck did I have to go through in my life, or err… half-life, that I would have to end up in this kinda mess,"_ he questioned tiredly. "_Oh right. Ghost Portal in the basement, turned me into this half-dead freak,"_ he snarked internally.

He couldn't really find it in himself to be less blunt with his descriptions or to, you know, pay much attention to anything in particular with everything going on. Here he was sitting at a table where most of the people he barely knew where idly biding their time chatting till something new or interesting with this whole competition business happened.

He idly noticed the words of his friend Sam Manson, saying, 'there's a whole list of reasons gladiator matches like this went out of style ages ago.' He couldn't really find it in himself to argue that point a view in the moment, despite all the weirdness that encompassed the last year and a half of his life.

"_Simpler times," _he thought wistfully, and in truth they were. If he were to go back then that he probably wouldn't half to deal with all the supernatural ghost related nonsense… or at least he would have to play such an active part in it.

In all honesty that had been his first guess as to why he had ended up here. 'Probably just another ghost who just wants to mess with the great Danny Phantom, ghostly protector of Amity Park,' he would say glumly. That theory quickly flew out the window when all types of weird people with different powers and looks started showing up and none of them set off his ghost sense, not to mention the fact that a lot of them had done things he'd never seen a ghost do before.

Despite all the craziness that was his life at the moment, the ghost boy found himself surprised at how well he was handling all this contest nonsense. Between the fact that multiple universes existed, which he didn't count the ghost zone as such do to its nature, with all these different people seemingly in the same situation as he was, well he guess he could just chalk it up to his rather crazy life and all the wackiness involved in it. "_For some reason I feel like I'm starting to sound like Jazz,"_ he thought, referring to his aspiring psychologist older sister.

Unfortunately it would seem that he wasn't lucky enough to just get away from all the trouble of the ghost related madness of his life no matter how much he tried to avoid it. Not only had he been trapped in this weird place to compete in these games, but his sister, his two best friends, his parents, and his first real crush Valerie Gray had also been chosen for whatever reason. That's not to mention all of the other ghostly related people who also seemed to be just as involved in this thing as him.

He was just glad that all of his enemies had decided to agree to a semi-stable truce that they wouldn't bother or attack him unless they were given a chance to do so in the arena. "_Figures attacking my town and generally ruining my life aren't enough for these guys. Now they just get giddy at the chance to publicly humiliate… again,"_ he mused. Still he was glad that the truce was in place, the less having to deal with ghosts around his parents and Valerie, the safer he and by extension everyone else is. "_At least it'll make keeping my ghost half a secret easier for a bit,"_ he noted, being glad that he didn't half to stand down the barrel of gun pointed at him by the people he cared about who actively despised his alter ego.

"_How come this superhero stuff doesn't come with a manual,"_ he thought idly only for his musings to be interrupted by the feeling of being shaken by the shoulder. He briefly turned to the sight of his sister in her usual black shirt and jeans gazing at him intently with her teal eyes.

"What," he asked earnestly. The ginger haired girl only sighed into her palm before speaking up. "You seriously gotta pay attention more little brother. Honestly these are the formative years of your life," she nagged, though Danny was used to it. He just looked back to her hoping she would actually elaborate.

It was almost as if he got his wish when he found himself being turned to his right, now facing the black haired girl, dressed in her usual black, purple and green outfit consisting of a tank top, a skirt and boots, who he thought of earlier called Sam, one of his two best friends that along with his sister came to fully accept his secret who also had the unfortunate luck to get themselves caught up in this mess. "What your sister's trying to say is that maybe you'd have less problems if you didn't always get so... spaced out," the goth girl answered.

"Wait… there's a problem, what's going on," he asked semi-urgently. "No problem just everyone here wanted to get your thoughts on the new guy," she replied.

"_Oh… that's what's going on,"_ he answered for himself realising that his sister and Sam were probably just chatting about the latest arrival with the group with whose table he and his friends had chosen to stay at and weren't they an odd bunch of people, though they all seemed pretty nice.

First of their was the one tall girl whose hair was rather spikey and done up in a ponytail, Momo Yaoyorozu, who was simply wearing a red polo and shorts. Their first meeting had been well rather awkward, what with his other best friend Tucker Foley, the yellow shirted African American tech geek in a red beret, who had immediately taken the chance to try to flirt it up with the poor girl who politely turned him down. Thankfully Tucker didn't seem to try to take things much further unlike some other weird purple grape haired people here.

Momo was actually one of the people here that actually from one of the other dimensions outside of his own, even living on an alternate version of earth that might have been in the future. She was nice enough, she was also probably super rich back home but she wasn't spoiled or stuck-up like a certain a-lister from Casper who unfortunately was rather infatuated with his ghost half. She was also from Japan but apparently spoke relatively good English as if it were second nature. Danny tried not to think about it too much, he was fine without the added headache.

From what Danny understood she and a lot of her classmates transported here came from a world where eighty percent of the population possessed some sort of superpower they called a quirk. He knew that thanks to a certain green haired dude who mumbled a lot but more on him later.

The girl sitting to Yaoyorozu's left, and yes Danny does know he just called her by her last name because apparently customary to call people from Japan by their last names and yes if you were wondering, Danny had been the one to make that mistake a few times so… sue him I guess, was Kyoka Jiro. Honestly she kinda reminded Danny of Sam looks wise though her outfit mostly consisted of black sweats and a t-shirt with the words dead on it. She also weird earphone plugs that were actually part of her ears for some reason, probably due to her quirk.

Now sitting to Momo's right was Tenya Iida, a glasses wearing boy dressed in their school uniform who would probably make Danny's English teacher, Mr. Lancer, proud with how diligent of a student and rule follower he was. Honestly he was alright, Danny thought all his talk about presentation and doing their best was a bit much but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find his outbursts entertaining what with the chopping hand motions.

To the left of his sister sat another brown haired girl with rosy cheeks dressed in a pink button up and black shorts named Ochako Uraraka. She was nice, maybe a little more energetic than Danny was used to but that wasn't always a bad thing.

Across from her was the green haired boy who'd had the weird mumbling thing going on, Izuku Midoriya. He honestly didn't look like much but he seemed like a pretty neat guy if a little weird. Him and Tucker would usually talk for hours or more accurately he would talk to talk about anything relating to quirks or well superpowers. Thankfully a lot of his classmates would actually try to stop him whenever he would get to engrossed in his mumble sessions.

Now the boy sitting next to him, Danny probably had the least to say about. His name was Shoto Todoroki and he was pretty quiet and had red and white hair split down the middle as well as a pretty nasty burn scar over his left eye. He was just wearing a blue shirt jacket and black jeans and usually didn't have much to share so everybody just decided to leave him alone for the most part, though for some reason Danny had the thought that just my use him as some sort of guinea pig for some psychology thing or whatever.

Now sitting next to Uraraka was the green haired girl named Tsuyu Asui, or Tsu. She was just in a casual shirt and shorts but she honestly just seemed to speak her mind despite any possible repercussions. She also had an abnormally long tuck which was apparently due to her frog quirk.

Now rounding out the other side of the table and sitting next Jiro was Koji Koda. The guy was just in sweats and a t-shirt but honestly Danny could only describe him as looking like he'd been carved out of a rock. He was also fairly quiet. Next to him was the ever dapper blond haired French talking kid Yuga Aoyama who could honestly give Paulina a run for her money when it came to always look like they've just stepped off the stage of some fashion show.

Across from Aoyama was the weird guy with multiple appendages sprouting from his shoulders and a mask over his face with white bangs covering his eyes Mezo Shoji, who was also wearing a tank top and sweats. How he fit all his extra arms through his sleeves was beyond Danny.

Finally sitting in between him and Sam was a kid in all black sweats and a hoodie with a literal raven head, beak and all, named Fumikage Tokoyami. Honestly he wasn't sure how both he and Sam could exist in the same place giving their shared… edginess. He'd seen a movie once that said two of the same object couldn't exist in the same space but seeing Sam and Tokoyami in the same space seemed to disprove that… sort of.

Anyway those were all the people who now had his eyes on him, including Tucker, who all seemed to be eagerly waiting for his response on the newest addition to the games.

"Uh… well honestly I hadn't really given him much thought, I mean he seems cool enough with those spider powers and all," Danny said, which was the honest truth. He had been too busy just trying to adjust to everything without spilling the beans on his secret to pay much attention to the new guy, though thinking about it Danny was kinda glad he didn't have to introduce himself to everyone when he got here since he was one of the earlier arrivals in the games. "_Probably wouldn't have done a better job introducing myself if I was him,"_ the ghost boy mused.

"He seems pretty cool. When he was just talking and joking around so casually with those gladiator guys I honestly that it was kind of funny in a goofy way," Uraraka said.

"I'd have to agree with your observations Ochaco, and didn't the announcer also call him a superhero as well, ribbit," Tsu relayed, adding on her usual speech tic.

"That would beg the question why he's hanging around here then. I know it's not unheard but I've never seen a pro hero that was under the age of eighteen," Momo stated, giving voice to the question of why a superhero would be hanging out in this room, after all, all the adults had basically decided for them that anyone below the age of eighteen basically had to stay in this room. It annoyed Danny that they were being treated like little kids but he decided to ignore that for now.

"Maybe he's not a pro hero. The announcer only called him a superhero, and I've never heard off a pro hero calling themselves Spider-Man even if they were from America. Maybe he's from one of the other dimensions after all he did get taken by that one guy with the ice quirk similar to Todoroki," Midoriya supplied, while Shoto just glanced at him, looking slightly less impassive for a moment.

"Pro hero or not, if he does fill a similar role then he should carry himself with much more respect. His casual nature and general lack of professionalism is in no way befitting the conduct of a hero," Iida spoke up dramatically and Danny was pretty sure a couple people at the table rolled their eyes, him included.

"Still I have to wonder, if he is actually a superhero, what motivates him? I know you guys and everyone at U.A are actually going to that school so you can learn to be heroes but if Izuku's theory about him not being from your dimension is true then I'm curious to know why he does all this. I mean if he's not going to school for this than I gotta wonder why even continue. Honestly being a superhero, especially one whose only probably in high school isn't just something a person can easily handle, especially if they don't have a good support system," Jazz replied.

Danny didn't even have to look up at her to understand some of the underlying meanings in her statement. He was pretty sure her, Tucker and Sam might have been boring holes in the back of his head right now. "_Definitely don't wanna talk about this right now,"_ he thought to himself irritably as he just sighed quietly to himself. "Honestly he kinda reminds me off someone," Tucker said, his seat next to Tsu. "_So I guess we're talking about this then,"_ Danny thought as he sighed out in defeat. "What do you mean Tuck," Sam asked. "Oh come on, don't tell me none of what that guy does doesn't remind you of a certain someone," Tucker urged. "_Way to be stealthy dude,"_ Danny mused. "I'm not sure I'm seeing what your seeing Tucker," Sam responded.

"Seriously, the witty jokes, the lame puns mid battle, honestly just fit him for a black and white jumpsuit and dye his hair white and your got yourself a dead ringer," Tucker returned. "Uh sure I guess, but this spider guys not exactly a ghost though," Sam replied. "Oh that's right. You guys come from that one guy Danny Phantom's universe. I wonder why he isn't around," Izuku added, lighting up as if he'd just solved some puzzle.

Danny for his part only felt his breath tighten not having much to say for fear of compromising his secret. Idly he noticed his dad, Jack Fenton's voice playing a familiar line in his head. 'When I get my hands on that ghost boy I'm gonna rip him apart, molecule by molecule.' Maybe he doesn't feel the need to after all he is a ghost. Maybe he has some place more uh… ghostly to hang around in the meantime," Jazz answered. "_Thank goodness for overprotective sisters,"_ Danny thought as he let out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding in.

"I'd have to agree with Jazz, though maybe for different reasons. You all do remember how Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were talking whenever they spoke of what they would do if they got a ghost in their clutches," Momo added, with a slight shiver as the table occupants flinched in response. "_You're a lot closer to the truth then you know,"_ Danny replied non verbally.

It would seem the table actually shared some of Danny and his friend's unvoiced sentiments when Tokoyami spoke up. "To speak so freely about a creature, even one no longer tied to the mortal realm. I find it unnerving."

"As much as I don't want to make enemies of you guys, your parents seem to be a bit overzealous in their work, ribbit," Tsu added. "Don't worry about it. They've always been like this and we're both kinda used to it. Though we do hope that we could maybe get them to think less… critically about ghosts," Jazz reassured. Danny also caught her mumble under her breath, "and maybe also spend more time being actual parents," but decided not to comment on it. If he were looking, he might have seen Jiro raising her eyebrow at that last comment, but luckily it seemed to largely go unnoticed.

"Yeah it's still a shame. I honestly like to talk to him and figure out all the little differences between ghost biology and its similarities to quirks," Izuku piped up. "Honestly the similarities between quirks and a ghost's natural abilities are staggering. Not to even mention all the possible applications they each have, not only in battle but in possible everyday use. That is to say if ghost culture is in anyway similar to our own. Which it would make the most amount of sense if it was given that ghosts are largely described as the spirits of the dead or as Dr. Fenton described them for her universe, post-human consciousness given form by ectoplasmic energy. Still it begs the question off all the possibilities that might be linking ghosts to even quirks. Not even considering the possible differences in science between universes and…," Midoriya probably could have gone on like this for a few more hours as everyone at the table just stared at the boy awkwardly as he went on another one of his mumble rants.

Thankfully or not so thankfully depending on who you ask, the green haired boy was interrupted by a spiky blonde haired boy sitting at a nearby table. "Oí Deku, I already get enough of your mumbling crap when we're back at U.A. not to mention all the times you did that shit growing up so how about shut your damn trap already before I make you," the red eyed boy nearly yelled at his classmate before growling at him again just for added intimidation. Danny could see Sam pursing her lips to the side probably in distaste at how the blond boy went about bringing his classmate out of his habit.

"Oh uh… right. Sorry Kacchan, sorry everybody, I guess I just got lost in thought there. I'll try not to let it happen again," the boy replied, clearly embarrassed as he waved his hands apologetically. The other boy Kacchan as Midoriya had called him had just tsked before responding with, "shitty deku," before turning back to his table.

"_Reminds me of Dash,"_ Danny thought to himself. Danny had obviously been here for a couple of days already and so that often left him with time to get a good grip on everyone's personalities. From what he could tell of Kacchan or Bakugo Katsuki as he was actually named was that well… he was honestly a real jerk. The guy honestly reminded him of his own bully in more ways than one. "_Guess I should be glad that there's no lockers for him to shove people in. Not that I would actually let him do that to anyone,"_ Danny thought to himself. He was pretty sure Sam and Tucker also thought of the boy along the same lines.

Still Danny wondered why Midoriya would actually put up with what the jerk said. He and his classmates all went to the same school to basically be professional superheroes, and like he mention they all had some weird superpower to them so Danny couldn't really understand why the boy would actively let the bullying slide especially since the blonde's nastiest actions were often directed at the green haired boy. None of Izuku's classmates stories about Bakugo did much to dissuade that, if anything they made it all the more apparent.

He briefly saw Uraraka balling her fists in frustration at her friend being put down before Jiro speaking caught everyone at the table's attention. "Well before… that all happened I was just gonna add my two sense saying that the ghost boy probably isn't here because he definitely wouldn't wanna hang around some boring humans. Probably got cooler more important ghostly and ghoulish duties to attend to," she quipped dryly. A part of Danny might have had the urge to respond with an "_I wish,"_ but he chose to keep that to himself as the table just snorted at her dry delivery.

It would seem however that fate had something similar to Jiro's idea as Danny had once again felt a familiar chill run through his body till he steadily breathed out a bit of cold air. If you were looking closely you might have seen it but thankfully not many people did. Though it would seem fairly obvious that everyone at the table was painfully aware of the fifteen year old teen's sudden case of the shivers judging by the curious and concerned stares of its occupants. "Hey man you good," Jiro asked. "Uh yeah. Honestly I just get shivers sometimes. Anyway I'm gonna head to the bathroom for a bit. You guys just chat amongst yourselves," Danny added before sitting up. "You sure dude," Tucker asked, almost as if he were questioning if Danny would need help. "Yeah I'll be fine. See you guys in a bit," he added before waving everybody off.

He than just as casually as he could exiting what everybody had dubbed the kid's playplace room into the hallway with all the different people and possibly aliens hanging around. He made his way through the crowds, passing people and trying not to bump into anybody or get too distracted while he looked for a secluded spot. Luckily he only passed by a couple people that actually caught his attention.

As he was making his way through the crowd he bumped into something or someone without looking and promptly fell on his best. Danny just looked up to find this giant ape looking monster in some weird high tech armor glaring at him with one of his hands holding some kind of hammer like weapon. The big ape guy only sneered at the boy before Danny chose to get out of there. "Uh yeah… sorry about that. Won't happen again," he said pulling himself up before walking off not wanting to cause a scene. He vaguely noticed the weird gremlin like monsters with little armored backpack sticking upward, with little glowing things in their hands that were following the guy.

Danny just continued his trek only to have his leg bump into something. He looked down to find a little green yellow eyed monster with a pointy nose and ears look up at him before it shook its fist. "Watch where you're going meatsack," the thing which only seemed to be wearing a loincloth said before scurrying away. "_Was… was that a… a goblin,"_ Danny thought to himself before shaking his head to regain focus on his current task.

As he walked he idly noticed a few other creatures like a silver robot with the weird stomach brain before he eventually a small enclosed space that no one seemed to be noticing. Still trying to be stealthy he shimmied he way past the crowds till he got till the separate square space that looked to be of no use. He waited in this little dark corner before he found most of the activity in the hallway to have quieted.

He then took a deep breath before uttering his usual trademark in a whisper. "I'm going ghost."

Within moments two white lights of energy appeared at his midsection before separating, one flowed up, the other down. As the white lights moved his clothes could be seen changing from the usual baggy outfit to a black form fitting jumpsuit that encased him body. The familiar outfit of white gloves and boots appeared as the two rings of light slid passed his body. Even the all to familiar stylized capital white d with a black p letter in the center appeared on his chest. Once the rings made it two his neck his trademark white collar showed up as it made it way up his face giving him a noticeable tan and dying his hair a stark white color. He then opened his eyes to reveal the familiar green glow of his irises to let the multiverse know that Danny Phantom is back in action.

"Alright now to find which Ghost decided to pay me a visit," he spoke to himself as he floated into the air defying gravity as he also turned himself invisible and intangible as he flew into the floor above.

The only thing that greeted him however was the sight of an empty room above. He plainly looked around before he felt the familiar chill escape his mouth again so he decided to try a different tactic. "Come out, come out wherever you are random ghost. And Box Ghost I swear if it's you hiding out then you're gonna get pummeled. I'm really not in the mood for any of your guys' games," he spoke aloud but still no answer. "Seriously guys I'm not just gonna stand here all day. Sooner or later I'm gonna find you," he added only to be answered by a deep familiar voice.

"I believe you already have." Danny turned to the source of the voice as was promptly greeted by one of the last people he expected to see a sight that made his eyes widen and gasp in surprise. It was a man with a scar over his red eye dressed in a purple cape that acted as a hood and a robe that was a lighter purple with an object on his chest obscured by glass that looked to be some type of advanced clock as he held his familiar staff in his hands. His eerie blue skin showed the same complexion that Danny had come to know and his wisp like blue tail emmenated out from under his robe. "Clockwork," Danny exclaimed. "Wha… what are you doing here," the ghost boy asked earnestly. "It is good to see you again Danny and to answer your question I come bearing information and a warning."

* * *

The atmosphere ended up growing quieter as things started to settle down around the contestant's communal base. A lot of people had just finished their dinners, judging by the schedule that some of the contestants had whipped up. It was still quite a challenge to accurately deduce the time of day in this realm though but some people had adjusted to their new arrangements better than others.

On one of the balconies connected to the main building of compound, close to the area where Danny and his friends had been, a blond haired, blue eyed teen girl could be seen looking out to the beach that surrounded the base.

Obviously this was no ordinary teen girl, instead this was the human-like alien refugee slash superhero known as Supergirl who hailed from the dead planet Krypton, much like her cousin. Dressed in her usual blue shirt, she also had her family emblem imprinted on her chest that resembled a red s in a triangle shape with gold accents. She also wore a red skirt under her golden skirt along with red boots and a cape to match. Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers as she had come to be known on earth, just found herself staring out past the beach into the endless void that surrounded the island that looked very much like the void of outer space with a purple hue.

Her gaze had at that point abruptly shifted downward as she sighed in resignation. "_How can everyone be so calm just sitting around doing nothing while we're all here trapped in this stupid cage,"_ she thought to herself bitterly. "_Seriously how come no one wants to do anything about being trapped here, shouldn't someone have figured a way out of this mess,"_ she considering before giving out an exasperated huff while she brushed a hand through her hair as she slumped against the balcony railings.

"Something bothering you," came a very familiar deep voice as they questioned the girl of steel.

Kara turned to find the very familiar sight of her cousin, Kal-El or as he was more commonly known in his universe, Superman. While he appeared older in actuality Clark Kent as he was known was actually the younger cousin of the blond kryptonian who actually got the chance to grow up on earth and become a very popular superhero before Kara's escape pod had even made it to Earth.

It showed given the look of the rather chiseled physique of the dashing raven haired superhero. His outfit also shared many similarities with Kara's as well given that they were both wearing the same shade of blue and had a familiar emblem on it. Though while Kara's blue was mostly contained to her shirt, Clark's outfit looked to be more of a blue bodysuit with an alien looking red belt with a gold buckle in the center. His emblem was also more pronounced with the gold of his crest being entirely more visible since it didn't just serve as an accent.

"I didn't expect you to be alone out here," Clark said, taking on a more gentler tone, as he walked up to his smaller cousin. Kara only crossed her arms before she spoke up. "Things just got a little loud in there so I decided to take a break," she replied simply, giving her cousin an unimpressed look. Clark just flashed one of his usual winning smiles as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Is that just usually supposed to be encouraging," the blonde asked, gesturing to her cousin's awkward smile. "Usually, I mean none of the reporters or the people I save seem to have much of a problem with me," he responded earnestly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you it's just… I'm a bit frustrated," Kara apologized quickly before turning back to look at the abyss while she hunched over the railing. "Well maybe getting whatever's bothering you off your chest might help," the kryptonian refuge encouraged. "I don't think just talking is gonna solve this issue," she replied lazily. "Well whatever it is, it would be better to speak about it then to just let your feelings stay bottled up," he urged.

"It's just that… I'm just… I don't know. I guess I'm just really annoyed that we're all just stuck here and the only thing we have to do is eat and sleep or prepare for this crazy tournament we've all been selected for," she huffed. "I mean it's crazy, none of us even got the choice to even accept if we wanted to be in this or not," she voiced, gesturing to the view of outer space beyond the beach in annoyance. "I mean… we've all been trapped on this island floating out in the middle of space and the only thing we get to do is fight for some person's enjoyment. That's not even mentioning the part were some of the worst people in the universe are also free to do as they please," she ranted.

"I know you're frustrated, believe me so am I, but we gotta at least try to keep a calm head about this situation. Everyone's doing what they can to figure things out," Clark amended, draping his hand over her shoulder comfortingly.

Kara just huffed out in annoyance as she glared into outer space. "Seems like they're not doing enough if you ask me," she mumbled to herself. "I'm sure that everyone working their hardest to figure out what's going on here and are all eager to find ways to get us all home," Clark amended. "How can you be so sure," the teen snapped at her cousin, turning to face him. "How can you be sure that some of these people can even be trusted? I mean it's not like we just met some of them a couple days ago or anything," she finished before turning back to stare at the stars as her cousin gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen Kara, I understand that things can seem almost… hopeless, but I'm sure that if you look at things from a different perspective then the future might not seem as bleak. Have some faith," Clark said, trying to pacify his cousin. The young only glanced slightly in his direction to see that he was giving her one of his usual reassuring smiles again, something that often served to annoy her when she was moping. "_Heh, Supergirl, second only to the universe's ideal protector seen currently moping like the dumb teenager she is, if only everyone could see how far the cousin of the symbol of truth and justice has fallen now,"_ the teen snarked internally.

"Plus there's already the added bonus of all the new opportunities this little vacation could provide you," Clark supplied, reassuringly. "You get the chance to meet all kinds of new and interesting people, some that you might even be able to relate to," Superman added. "I'm pretty sure you've given me this speech already professor." the blonde quipped lazily, still not bothering to lift her head to look at her cousin. "Maybe that's because it still seems to apply to your current situation just as well as it did then," the kryptonian knowingly supplied.

A part of Kara wanted to stick her tongue out at him out of spite, but decided to keep the childish action to herself, instead just simply opting to sigh in defeat, no longer wanting to debate with her cousin. "Anyways, I figured I'd come find you so you can get ready for bed. It's getting late and after all even kryptonians need sleep every now and then," Clark said. "What makes you think I even need a nap," Kara retorted. "You don't want to miss out on tomorrow's activities, do you," he questioned.

Without much of a fight, Kara relented with a simple huff of, "fine," and decided to let her cousin lead her to one of the dormitories the contestants where staying at. She could only hope that whatever surprises in store for tomorrow would be ones she could easily handle.

* * *

As many of the contestants ended up turning in for the night, a small group of interesting individuals had actually chosen to hold a meeting, unbeknownst to any of the other contestants not attending.

One such individual who participated in this meeting of rather shady characters was none other than the raven haired woman known as Cinder Fall. Dressed in an elegant red and gold gown that was sleeveless on her left arm, the golden eyed woman simply scowled at her current company behind the mask that covered the scars of the left side of her face. As she tapped one of her gloved hands on the tap she proceeded to once again scan her surroundings of people she had recently come to call allies at least for the time being.

"We all know why we are here, correct," came the deep chilling voice of the man sitting at the end of the table. This mask man whose spikey red and gray cybernetic armor covered every inch of his body was known as Darth Marr, a hooded man who was known as one of the most powerful warriors that were privy to the mystic power in his universe known as the force. The large muscled man very presence also commanded much respect as well making it clear he was not to be taken lightly. It was quite clear that he commanded great power, something which Cinder could admittedly respect.

"Oh please, skip the interrogation Marr, we should focus on discussing business, not wasting time on petty introductions," came the shrill yet echoey call of a man who was presumably half-dead. Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius as he was known as in his current form was currently sitting in another chair sounding rather annoyed behind his glowing red eyes. The eerily pale blue skinned man who currently assumed his second form, dressed in his white suit and black boots was currently sitting with one of his legs atop the other and his elbow propped on the arm of his chair as to keep his head up. As she gazed at the man Cinder could honestly tell that he was incredibly bored and not just because of annoyed scowl present on his face.

The man's lazy looking body posture outright presented itself to be the mere embodiment boredom to anyone that could see. While she'd never spent much time studying spirits beyond what her master Lady Salem permitted, the eerie glow the man gave off obviously made her somewhat more inclined to believe in the fact that he was half of one as he so claimed. The circumstances of everyone's current situation also tended to help with making her views on what was possible much more flexible as well. After all she still knew nothing of the great and mysterious power called the force that Marr commanded besides what information he'd shared on it.

Still what Cinder had viewed off Plasmius in the past month made it very easy for her to simply write him off as lazy and spoiled manchild, though he could be remarkably witty and insightful every now and then if he ever found the proper motivation to do so. "_Why I have to spend another moment with this dramatic fool of a man or even how he got access to these games is beyond me,"_ Cinder grumbled internally, looking at the man ridiculous v-shaped head of raven hair.

"I would surprisingly have to agree with Plasmius. This isn't our first meeting so no use spending time on pointless things we've already gone over," came another more high pitched voice of none other than the bipedal alien dressed in a black rope with metallic grey armor and technology adorning it. This white skinned, red eyed fellow with a black striped fin atop his head was none other than the alien opportunist known as Psyphon. The creature or man she guessed sat with his hands folded neatly together on the table simply stared at his current associates though it was pretty clear that he was also annoyed given the scowl on his face. "_At least some of us can be presentable,"_ she mused, still irritated at the half-ghost's lack of decorum.

"Yes, well it's becoming quite clear to all of us that it seems the roster for this event is starting to reach its limit," came the voice of another black haired woman, this time one whose cut covered less of her face than Cinder's. "I do believe that there are less than three dormitories unoccupied at the moment. It stands to reason that whatever is in store for us it'll be approaching us in a day or two," the hazel eyed woman continued.

The woman whose maroon top clung to her figure wearing form-fitting black pants with the red loincloth was none other than Sandra Wu-San, or Lady Shiva depending on who you asked. She was probably among the top martial artists in her universe, belonging to a cult of expert assassins under the service of Ra's Al Ghul. "It's best to err on the side of caution. We don't know what abilities these newcomers may possess or their current views and morality," Shiva finished only to be interrupted by the forceful gloved hand being slammed on the table.

It was courtesy to the pudgy man in the green and black jumpsuit wearing welding goggles and a lab coat. The man at first glance didn't look like much with his bull haircut until you took into account the four large tentacle-like robotic arms that protruded from his back. "We have still yet to go over our plans to outwit any of the contestants that may prove troublesome in the coming competition. Not to even mention some of our most recent newcomers," the man spat out, his anger at the situation quite clear.

"Is there some pressing issue you wish to share at the moment, doctor," came the shrill voice of a teen girl whose raven hair was done up in a ponytail wearing black and gold accented armor over maroon robes. The girl named Azula simply smirked at the disgruntled doctor most likely enjoying the fact that she was messing with him. "I do not appreciate your tone child. You may be royalty were you come from girl but you are still nothing in comparison to my superior intellect. You should know your place," the man once called the master planner all but sneered.

"Oh give it a rest Octavius. We're all allies here and besides it's not like we all haven't had our fair share of troubles with so called heroes running about," said the spikey ginger haired young adult in a black jumpsuit with the obnoxious white s that matched his gloves and boots and rather obviously denoted his alter-ego, Syndrome. "_It is usually fun to prod at the old fool. He does remind me of an ursa in many ways,"_ Cinder noted, relishing in the mad doctor's flared temper. "My mistake. It seems that you would rather have your paltry schemes foiled, no doubt by that meddlesome airachnid and his allies," Octavius spoke, sitting down without even removing the glare from his face.

Plasmius out right cackled aloud what the man had mentioned the newest contestant, Spider-Man. "Oh please, you mean to tell me that some idiotic boy in a red and black onesie poses a significant threat. Honestly Otto I did not pick you as the type for jokes," Vlad spoke after finishing his laughing session. "_As much as I loathe this idiot he does bring up a valid point. The spider child's match didn't even leave that much of an impression. I fail to see how this hyperactive child could pose any threat,"_ Ms. Fall noted.

"I do not joke Masters, that boy may act the fool but he has proven to me time and time again that he is not to be underestimated," Dr. Octavius replied. Vlad only did what Cinder guessed to be the approximation of him rolling his eyes at Otto before saying, "or maybe you simply lack the competence to deal with such an insignificant threat."

"Oh please. He may be a boy but he has a lot more skill then you give him credit. I'd think of all people should know by know to underestimate the drive of a superpowered child with delusions of grandeur," the doctor replied, looking a lot more smug as he added that last jap at the half ghost expense who only glared in return.

"So you expect us just to go off your word that this... court jester is actually some force to be reckoned with. Sorry Octavius but I'm just not buying it. You saw as well as we all did that he just barely passed the initiation trial. It's honestly hard to take him seriously as a threat," Azula added. "You misunderstand princess, that boy may act the part of the fool but it should be made clear that the wall crawler is not someone to be taken lightly. The boy's intelligence rivals my own and he hasn't even graduated high school. Not to mention his powerset and altered dna make him a rather reputable force in his own right. That boy has taken on some of the most dangerous man and woman alive and won. I've seen him take on all of the sinister six and come out the victor," Otto spoke before taking his seat.

Cinder finally decided to speak up, most likely to relay the table skepticism. "While I'm not doubting that the boy may have outsmarted you and your group of buffoons. Those other claims seem a bit far fetched," she finished. "Though I'm inclined to agree with Ms. Fall, we cannot discount that the boy still made it in. And there's also the fact that all of us have learned not to turn a blind eye to children with unnatural power or remarkable gifts, even if they choose to use them while parading around in colorful costumes," Lady Shiva added.

"Enough, Lady Shiva makes a strong case but we are getting nowhere blathering on about the capabilities of one child. We may come back to that discussion at a later time but not now. This is still the matter of the less unpleasant competitors and their groups competing in the competition," Darth Marr spoke up in his authoritative tone. "And Syndrome," the mask man started glancing at the ginger who just looked up in confusion. "I would take great care how you address your opponent and your allies. You may be considered a villain or a common criminal in your world but I would warn you not to address any Jedi filth with the title of hero. They are not heroes, just a hippocratic cult of idealist and my empire's sworn enemy," the Sith Lord finished pointedly. The ginger just huffed in annoyance.

"No reason to sound so noble Marr, you fit the bill of villain just as well as anyone else here does. No point in hiding it… especially here of all places," Plasmius replied, though the masked man chose wisely not to comment.

"Well know that that's out of the way it would do us all some good to discuss what resources and allies we have at the moment to help ensure our victory," Azula spoke again, ending the silence. "As always most of the members of the fire nation army are still loyal to my father and by extension me. Though we must still account for those that are likely to side with my brother, the Avatar and their shared allies," she started. "I still have my big robots on standby. I can see if I can convince anyone that has a bone to pick with Mr. Incredible and his family and if they're willing to join," came Syndrome's surprisingly calm reply.

"Yes well given that I am a high ranking member of the League of Shadows and that my master Ra's Al Ghul is aware of my activities, it shouldn't be too hard to convince him to lend some troops for our needs," Shiva spoke, her expression barely changing. "Oh right you part of one of those ninja groups. Which one was it, one of the ones named after a body part," Syndrome asked sarcastically. Shiva only lightly glared in annoyance at the indirect jab before saying, "you know full well which group I'm associated with. I've had no contact with any leading members of either the Foot or the Hand so it's best to assume we will be on our own," she finished. "The Sinister Six and it's members are still under me. Though there may be a chance that I might be able to make contact with some members of the hand after all we come from the same world and the airachnid has been known to interfere in their works," Octavius offered. "What of any of your ilk Masters. Can we depend on the aid of these… ghosts," Otto questioned.

Vlad simply sighed before elaborating. "Most ghosts are simply erratic and irrational by nature. Though I may be able to call in a few favors I doubt the vast majority of them would willingly come running to our side without a major incentive."

"We will make do. I still have my own troops loyal to me and I'm sure that I might be able to press some of my fellow Sith into line," Darth Marr responded. "Psyphon what of any alien allies could you possibly procure," he asked. "As I've said before, some of these species are still new to me. Just because I might be considered an alien doesn't mean I know every other non earthling," he retorted in annoyance. "You simply must have some kind of connection with some of the otherworldly species. After all you and Marr are the only people in this room whose had the privilege to travel to different planets," Azula urged in her usual mockingly sweet tone. "I only have contact with my master and a few associates other than that I cannot guarantee anything. Certainly not with those religious fanatics who call themselves the Covenant," he responded.

"That will have to do for the time being," Marr reasoned. "Aw man. I kinda wanted to catch a ride with one of those guys that can turn into a jet," Syndrome complained. "Cinder, what of your mistress. Will she be able to provide support," Darth Marr asked.

"As I am a loyal servant of my ladies inner circle, Lady Salem is privy to most of my operations. She will be all too happy to aid us if it seems of interest to her," Cinder replied vaguely. "_No reason to share to much. I doubt everybody here was even laying out all their cards so no reason to show my full hand. At least not yet,"_ she thought snidely. "Very well. If there's nothing left to discuss that I would say this meeting is adjourned," Marr advised. "I will send word when we can meet once again," he added, before everyone got up to leave, heading off to their own private place.

Unfortunately for Cinder a part of her was dreading this, simply because of the group of hooligans that were located near where Salem and all her allies where staying. "_Hopefully that insane manchild and his so called League of Villains are actually asleep. I'd actually like for the chance not to have my rest interrupted by constant shouting,"_ the woman mused to herself, but her emotions were still skillfully hidden under her stone cold expression. It was just one of the many tricks she'd learn to help her outsmart anyone who had the misfortune of standing in her way. She would always come on top, after all. Not only was it what her grace saw destined for her but it always seemed to be true that the Queen of any royal court held the most influence and she was so clearly destined for it. True power would always end up in the hands of Cinder Fall one way or another, no matter who had to burn for her to get it.

* * *

**Suprise suprise. Bet you didn't expect me to post two chapters on the same day. Or maybe you did in which case good for you, you win an internet cookie. Anyway here's the next chapter. Did you spot an familiar faces? Be sure to let me know and if you have any comments don't be afraid to share. As always have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter and maybe a hopefully suffeciant excuse. Anyway when I first started this I didn't know if I actually wanted to continue so the first two chapters were just me putting the idea out there which is probably why I didn't immediately update. Also just righting this chapter took a lot out of me. Anyway here's the next chapter in my little story so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Readjustment Period

As she slowly came back to consciousness, the nineteen year old brunette known as Hana Song, or to her fans, came to notice a few things. First, she was feeling way too tired and apathetic to even consider getting up from her bed at the moment. Second, this was definitely not a very familiar space to be waking up in, and third… she could distinctly recall feeling unprepared for whatever headaches today might bring.

That's not to say whatever might happen today couldn't be interesting, after all this place did always seem to make her feel like life was a whole lot bigger than she thought it was, and that was saying something considering her military career was literally dedicated to fighting giant robots in a mech the size of a truck. It wasn't all bad though, there were tons of new and interesting people to meet and diverse opportunities to be had… sort of. She was still kind of stuck here competing in a game like everyone else, practically trapped like here against their will, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least have some fun in the meantime.

As she got up from her bed in some grey sweats and a pink tank top with a bunny symbol on it, the mech pilot couldn't help but sigh.

"_Still feels weird acknowledging there are actually… other versions of earth out there. Feels like something out of an old mmo, especially why we're all here and all,"_ the South Korean native thought as she let out another tired yawn. It wasn't as if she had anything against these people from other universes or even the more openly hostile or prejudiced groups, she didn't exactly know any of their history or have enough of an impression to form her own opinion on them, well… at least most of them.

She'd gotten to meet a couple of different people hanging around the lab whenever she would go to work on her mech, Tokki. She'd usually found herself workshopping ideas with that Stark fellow every time she'd go down there. It was nice enough but she couldn't help but feel so… out of place. There was always this weird sense of inferiority following her around whenever she was near anybody. She'd already dealt with similar feelings when she first started working with the others in Overwatch but it just seemed to magnify now that she was here in the games. "_I feel like there's so many people here who outclass me that it doesn't even seem like I have a chance,"_ She mused dejectedly as she gathered her supplies for the bathroom.

As Hana was on her way to take a shower she found herself looking at all the hallway occupants she'd past. There was this one African American man with a goatee talking to a red headed woman who had literal feathered wings sprouting from her back. She also ended up passing an anthropomorphic raccoon dressed in a blue and red uniform brandishing a gun while he hung onto a walking tree. "_Might not actually be the weirdest thing I've seen lately,"_ she mused.

After finishing up in the bathroom, the nineteen year old girl found herself dropping her stuff off in her room before she lazily dragged herself to the lab near the heroes main room.

As she entered the room across from the kids' and adults' respective lunch rooms, she was greeted with some rather familiar sights. The giant white and red robot that looked like an ambulance was currently toiling away at some devices with symbols on them that she definitely didn't understand.

Off to the side the purple bandana wearing anthropomorphic ninja turtle named Donnie was currently amidst a conversation with the half machine half man member of the superhero group Teen Titans known as Cyborg. The two were probably going off on some new ideas for inventions as usual. "_Now all they need is that little boy with the brunette themed ice cream swirl styled hair and the weird fox kid then they'll have a genius quartet of technobabble of which I will probably be put to sleep by,"_ Hana mused.

As she made her way over to her parked mech she ended up passing a whole assortment of individuals working on whatever gadgets or gizmos they could come up with to keep their mind occupied. The Fentons and that Hatsume girl where excitedly talking about some new invention ideas for tearing up ghosts as usual while others did much the same save for the part about their inventions being ghost pilot ended up walking by her fellow overwatch member that genetically enhanced super intelligent gorilla, Winston, working with some red headed girl on a glowing green sword that probably belonged to Genji, the cyborg ninja probably off doing some yoga or meditating while they worked on his weapon. She also saw Mei working on her ice gun with Snowball, her robot, accompanying her as usual.

Hana just lazily waved at then which ended up causing Winston to wave back as she passed by. She walked by a few more different people, none of which she rarely knew until she eventually made it to the little corner where she stashed her mech. She would have just preferred to keep it in her room where she could work on it interrupted but the dorms provided little space and she heavily doubted anyone wouldn't make a fuss about her keeping a highly weaponized mech where they couldn't readily see it.

It wasn't as if there were many set rules here, just that some of the more stuck up contestants decided it best to keep things orderly whether everyone agreed to that or not.

As she walked up to the pink bunny like mech she waved a hello to the fit ponytailed blonde woman in a blue form fitting bodysuit she came to know as Samus Aran who like everyone else here, was from a different dimension.

Hana just lazily waved to the woman working on her red and gold power suit as she walked over and proceeded to lean on her pink bunny themed mech.

"Howdy Hana, sleep well," Samus asked as she went back to work on mech after waving. simply gave a noncommittal hmph which caused the other woman to snort in amusement. "So it's going to be one of those days today, huh," she responded semi-sarcastically.

"Just got a lot on my mind is all. Feeling sorta… out of place, I guess," the brunette murmured. "Why's that," asked the ponytailed blond, which felt like a slap in the face to , seeing as she found it to be painfully obvious. "I don't know, it's just… with everything going on…," Hana trailed off as she gave a vague gesture, as if that would explain things.

"I hear ya," came a new voice, to the surprise of the two ladies. It was a dark haired brunette man with a goatee dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. This was none other than the world famous Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron-Man. Genius, billionaire, playboy who just so happened to be the mentor/superhero ally of Peter Parker. "Being in this place, while not totally dull, definitely leaves much to be desired," he continued.

"Maybe we should throw a party around here, might liven up the joint," he finished. "Need I remind you Mr. Stark that we are all currently trapped here," Samus remarked dryly. "Sorry that I wanted to bring up the mood Commander Ripley. Just wanted to make the best of my time here," the billionaire replied sarcastically. "And besides with the super mad scientists running around this place like me… well I'm sure we'll all have this thing figured out in no time," Tony added, giving the blond a confident grin.

Samus just rolled her eyes in response while just snorted at the man's rather confident demeanor. "Fine don't believe me, just don't get all upset when I say I told you so,"he responded impassively. Before anyone else could respond however, they were cut off by the sound of the speakers throughout the building being operated.

"WELL HELLO THERE, IF IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE GROUP OF FIGHTERS. I Hope you're all ready for another day of CARNAGE AND MAYHEM," the announcer spoke over the radio. "Now I'm gonna let all you cool cats finish up whatever boring thing you got going on because in an hour THE NEXT EVENT BEGINS, and might I remind you… VIEWING IS MANDATORY," he added, causing a couple groans throughout the lab. "Like I said you kiddos got an hour to finish up because we only got two more contestants to introduce before the real games begin," he chanted. "Anyway go finish up whatever loser crap you're doing then head on down to the arena or Find a tv screen to what cause things are about to get SPICY," John Doe finished.

Those present in the lab just huffed out in annoyance at the interruption. "Well ladies," Stark began, "as much as I'd like to spend the rest of my time pestering you folks I do have other more important things to work on," he said before taking his leave. "Try not to damage anything while the adults are out kids," he added as he was walking away.

"He could try maybe being a little less condescending," Samus huffed lazily with crossed arms once he was out of earshot. just shrugged before she replied, saying, "could be worse, I guess," not having much else to add and not being sure which person she ment. "Listen I just woke up so I'm gonna go see if I can find myself something to snack on," Hana spoke pointing towards the door. "No problem. Hey maybe if we're lucky we might be able to find a seat together before things get too crowded," the bounty hunter suggested. "Here's hoping," Hana replied before she waved off her newest acquaintance. "Hopefully whatever happens today won't be the thing to finally drive me up a wall," she grumbled to herself as she left to grab herself a coffee.

* * *

Time passed on the Contestant's Island and to where it eventually came time for the next scheduled event of the mysterious Curator's contest. Many of the off duty contestants could be seen in crowds rushing to get to one of the portals that led to a viewing area. While this was going on our friendly neighborhood wallcrawler was unfortunately being subject to the whims of the crowd as he was being pushed to and fro by uncaring pedestrians, much to his chagrin. It would seem that the crowds even kept our poor webslinger's feet from even touching the floor.

"_Well, at least it's not interdimensional vampires coming to steal my life points this time,"_ he mused as he was being shoved by some unknown giant of a person who probably wasn't human. In truth, the teen, who while wearing his mask, was actually dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, was just content that his latest misadventure hadn't proved to be perilous so far. Sure he could definitely do without the people he'd never met trying to kill him but that was to be expected no matter the circumstances given the life he lived. "_You know, Uncle Ben did always say us Parkers have pretty rotten luck,"_ he thought, still struggling in the crowd only to be interrupted by an elbow to the face. Luckily the crowd seemed to move forward without him leaving him on his butt though thankfully without risk of being trampled.

"_I can't help but feel like my favorite Snowcone and all the other little league superheroes just left me to fend for myself,"_ he mused, rubbing his head. While he was grateful for his friend Iceman and all the other teen heroes from his universe explaining the general gist of things going on here, he felt like most people here saw him as more of an afterthought than anything else. "_Guess wherever I end up things always seem like high school, not that I'm even finished high school, or you know halfway through it,"_ he observed.

"Need a hand," came a familiar voice. Peter looked up to find it was none other than one of his friends, a red headed girl in a yellow and black costume by the name of Angelica Jones or as her teammates on the X-Men called her, Firestar, who was currently outstretching her hand for Peter to grab. "Thanks," he replied as she helped him up. "You looked like you could use a hand," she stated. "I had it under control," came Peter's confident reply which only served to cause the girl to roll her eyes. "C'mon, we don't want to miss the show," she added enthusiastically, as she pointed at the portal in the now empty hallway. Peter simply nodded before the two friends made their way to the portal.

"Uh hey, Angelica," Peter spoke up, causing the ruby haired teen to turn to him in question. "I uh…," he started fiddling with his fingers. "I just wanted to say thanks, for you know keeping my secret identity on the down low. I uh… I appreciate it," he finished. The girl just smiled at her awkward friend before saying, "don't worry about it bud, it's really nothing. Besides, haven't you helped me out tons before, it's the least I could do." Peter just rubbed his neck awkwardly at receiving the compliment, but smiled behind his mask. "Well… just… thanks, it means a lot," he replied. "Anyway let's get going, let's not miss the big event," she uttered, adding a mocking voice which caused the webhead to snicker.

As they exited the portal they were greeted to the sight of what looked to be a very large viewing area that looked almost exactly like a movie theater only it seemed to be able to fit a colosseum's worth of people. The people gathered there seemed to have split off into their own separate groups that each group of seats seemed to be separated by, and judging by the way his spider sense wouldn't shut up, it was pretty clear that was due to some unseen tensions in the room. Peter could have told you that however just judging by the fact that both the groups of giant alien robots known as Autobots and Decepticons were currently forced to occupy the same room together, though they were at separate ends of the room. And what a situation that was for the webhead.

Not only were there giant robots that seemed to have seating tailor made to fit their size but they also just so happened to be living incarnations of the toys of fictional characters that Peter could distinctly remember playing with as a kid and they were actually there in the flesh… or metal so to speak. "_Still can't believe that Optimus Prime is real and I'm actually in the same room as him. If I wasn't so overwhelmed with everything I'd probably be geeking out right now,"_ the teen hero mused. "_I wonder which version he's the most like. Is he a lot like his classic G1 version or does he share a lot of qualities with the latest shows. I hope he's not like the version from the Michael Bay movies cause you know… ew,"_ Peter continued excitedly only for his musings to be cut short with a pat on the shoulder from Angelica.

The webslinger turned to face his old classmate only to find the girl pointing at a group of seats which upon further inspection seemed to show off a slew of other familiar faces to the wallcrawler. He could actually pick out a few of his friends in the superhero community sitting in a large booth waving down to him and Angelica.

Even though he had already seen them along with a few of their classmates from the Xavier School during breakfast, Seeing Iceman and Kitty Pryde waving at him did end up bringing the teen some mild sense of comfort. What didn't provide comfort were the few people sitting in the group that he definitely didn't expect to come across. Not only was his superhero successor, the Miles Morales of another dimension present, but also the other spider themed hero who just so happened to be his childhood friend who passed away in his universe.

That was just one of the fun things about going on a multiversal adventure where your or more accurately other versions of you are at the center of it.

Peter ended up just walking up to the booth, ignoring any looks and vibes he got from the other viewers despite how uneasy those present made him feel. "_Gotta love my supercharged anxiety. It's my most useful superpower,"_ he thought sarcastically. "_Can't even watch a movie or do my homework without my spider sense yelling at me that I'm about to be killed by a random fly,"_ Peter mused as he and Angelica made it to the booth their friends were occupying.

As the two made their way through the rows of Angelica ended up sitting next to Iceman or Bobby Drake as he was more commonly known which left Peter to sit next to her landing himself in the seat right next to his dead best friend. "_Alright Pete, just act normal, nothing weird going on here… except for the fact that your best friend is actually alive and sitting right next to you… sort of… not really. This Gwen is still from another dimension so just be chill,"_ he tried ordering himself between calming breaths, hoping that would end up making the coming conversation more bearable.

Peter just cleared his throat loudly enough to get her attention and when she turned to him, he proceeded to place his hand on her shoulder and in the deepest voice he could muster, he slowly said, "hey."

He wasn't sure but judged by the way her mask's lenses scrunched up, which… hey, they can also do that, she was probably looking at him like he'd lost his marbles. "Uh Yeah… you good Pumpkin Pete," she asked slowly. Peter, feeling beyond embarrassed, just let go of and began rubbing his arms as he anxiously sputtered, "Uh Yeah… yep, totally fine. It's just weird seeing you again and all… and it's still hard to think of you differently when you're just… you know I'm gonna shut up now," he finished before defeatedly slumping in his seat.

The blond girl dressed in a white loose fitting band t-shirt and black jean shorts just patted him on the shoulder as she said, "no worries man. It's okay to get mixed up… besides you realized your mistake and like you told me last time we met, it's kinda hard not to think of each other as our alternate universe counterparts when we both have so much in common."

"_Oh yeah, that's right. The Peter Parker from her universe died when she got powers. Jeez, it must be super hard for her to even sit next to me,"_ Peter mused somberly. It was a strange set of attributes the two super teens shared. Both teens had gotten bit by a spider that gave them the same set of superpowers on their respective eighth grade field trips, and both teens had ended up losing their universe's counterparts who just so happened to be each of their childhood best friends due to the superhero lifestyle they led. Peter couldn't help but find it ironic, thinking that maybe the universe, or in this case multiverse, had it out for all spider based vigilantes for some reason.

"Uh... you two good," came another voice to the seat on Gwen's right, belonging to none other than a African American teen with a bushy head of hair in a jacket and shorts known as Miles Morales. The successor of another Spider-Man from a whole different dimension. "Uh Yeah Miles, we're good," Gwen answered. "Well good. You guys were starting to remind me of old P.B. and J." Peter couldn't help but groan at Miles' nickname for his other alternate universe counterpart. "Please, never let me end up like that guy," Peter whined.

"Wanna share with the rest of the class," came another voice from the row behind them. "Oh geez… hey Mr. Stark didn't see you there. Nothing to worry about. Just talking about you know spider… hero… stuff," the Queens webslinger replied after quickly turning to face his mentor. Another voice, to Miles' left piped up, "I don't remember being included," which belongs to Peter's sister/clone Spider-Woman, really his life was weird. "Do you guys maybe wanna quiet down? I know I might be a little old but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to talk in the theater," said the buff blond man in a blue dress shirt and khakis sitting to Mr. Stark's right, Captain America or Captain Steve Rogers as most World War II history books would call him.

"Sorry Mr. Captain… Mr. America…Captain… sir," Peter replied quickly, dredging the prospect of getting on his idol and the first superhero's bad side. "Oh so you listen to the Capsicle when he asks you to do something but if I just want you to get something from a table a few feet away Underoos, it's an issue," the billionaire taunted his mentee. "Sorry Mr. Stark. I'm pretty sure it's like a law that you have to listen to Captain America, besides… your old and you need the exercise," Peter quipped back. "Is that actually a law," Captain Rogers questioned, causing Tony to sigh in defeat. "I'm not that old kid and I would like to let you know that your sazz isn't needed or earned given your record."

Peter never got the chance to snark back because another voice to the booth to their right shouted at them, "Hey, could you goddamn extras be quiet already." He also heard someone in a different booth mutter, "mama mia," under their breath which was weird because people only said that if they were imitating a certain video game character, then again he was served breakfast by a talking sponge so who knows. He just decided it would be best to quiet down for now and not annoy people.

"Yeah… uh thank you young Mr. Bakugo Explosion Pants, was starting to wonder if I was ever gonna get the attention of you wacky little viewers. GEEZ… I mean the ADD in this room is just off the charts. It's a wonder how some of you can even manage to put your pants on every morning," came the ever familiar condescending voice.

"Anyway, I just gotta say that you lot of losers are in for a treat today. We only got two more contestants to introduce before the REAL GAMES BEGIN," he added, enthusiastically as ever. "_Noooo, that doesn't sound ominous at all, disembodied voice,"_ Peter mused. "And That's purposefully so my little eight legged wonders," John responded. "_Wait he heard that? Did this guy just read my mind,"_ questioned the now alarmed webhead.

"Anyway, for all of you newbies, of which I'm referring to a very specific individual," the announcer started, only causing Peter to grow more nervous at having to be the center of attention. "If you didn't already guess, the super awesome magic at my disposal allows me to change up the arena however I like. So if you were wondering why the colosseum looks more like a movie theater today, probably because you're you know boring, then there's your answer… nerds," John remarked dryly only for Peter to whisper "Rude," in offense.

"So for the less initiated I got a very special event coming up next, a show that's guaranteed to knock your socks off," John announced enthusiastically. "And just so I don't have any whiners saying I didn't warn you, just prepare yourself if you might be a little sensitive, what's up next might be as much as a test for you as it is for our little fighter here," he added, only for the screen to turn on, signaling the beginning of the event.

* * *

In another booth, a few rows below, another group could be seen watching the screen with much interest despite the circumstances. This group was none other than team RWBY, team JNR, and assorted associates who were much more accepting of the current situation, seeing it more so as a nice break rather than something to get worked up about. The black haired, red highlighted teenage huntress Ruby Rose was one such individual, sitting in between her teammate, the white haired Weiss Schnee, and a new friend she made, the shy yet lovable farm boy known as Oscar Pine.

Ruby was currently herself looking at the screen, bouncing in excitement at what might come, much to the amusement of the other two members of RWBY, her sister Yang, who sat to rows down from Weiss, and Blake, the cat eared Faunus whose smile was a little more subdued then her friend.

"Ruby, could you please stop squirming in your chair, it's getting rather annoying," Weiss groaned. "Sorry Weiss, the girl with raven and red dyed colored hair said as her bouncing lessened, though not to the amount the white haired girl would have liked. "No need to have such a hissy fit Ice Queen, let's just be happy to enjoy this vacation while we can," the blonde bruiser known as Yang replied. "Gotta say I agree with Yang on this one," Oscar added. "It is pretty nice not having to run or fight for our lives all the time, so I'd say it counts as an improvement," came the quiet voice of Blake.

Weiss only found herself sighing in agreement as the black screen slowly zoomed out to show what appeared to be the inside of a cave.

"Well isn't that just the most average looking cave I've seen today," spoke the blonde known as Jaune Arc, only to have his friends react by giving him questioning looks. "What just providing some commentary," he defended, only to get bemused shrugs from his friends.

As the view on the screen changed, it panned around an area of the cave to show off a small tribe of little green pointy eared midgets with yellow eyes scattered around the camp.

"Wait are those supposed to be… some kind of goblins, like from one of those fantasy games" came a voice behind the group's booth, much to Weiss's annoyance.

The brief moment of calm was swiftly interrupted when two daggers had ended up burying themselves in the eyes of each goblin sending them offscreen with a trail of liquid red following behind them. This obviously caused a bit of an uproar for some of the crowd members with more delicate sensibilities as they responded with shouts of, "Yikes!", "Holy Hot Rockets!", "Jeez!", "My Word!", and, "Such Violence Is In No Way Suitable For An Audience That Contains Children!," among others.

In a booth near the front, Shao Khan could be seen chuckling to himself at how sensitive some of the other contestants were acting at the mere sight of blood. "_These combatants must be truly weak if a simple drop of blood can so easily upset them,"_ he criticized.

"Well I bet that came as a bit of surprise to some of you folks but what an introduction from our next contestant," came the announcer's voice again as the screen panned to reveal the person who threw said daggers. As the camera panned up to reveal a man in dingy yet sturdy grey armor carrying a round shield whose face was obscured by the ribbed helmet with a red hair like cloth that extended out the back. "That's right folks, our next contestant might seem rather controversial, the man that brings vengeance upon the most dastardly of foe, the mythical silver ranked warrior himself, the Goblin Slayer."

The shot of the armored warrior was met with a few whistles and comments such as, "so manly," and, "I like where this is going."

"_Well I see someone's been taking notes out of the Punisher certified handbook of handling your enemies,"_ Spidey noted, uneasily just as the man onscreen proceeded to pull out a sword.

"_So cool,"_ Ruby thought to herself just as the screen switched to reveal the faces of three terrified goblins as well as two dead ones with daggers sticking out of their eyes and blood oozing from them. The three goblins attempted to charge their shared adversary only to be swiftly cut down by the bloody slashes of the Goblin Slayer's sword. He then proceeded to finish the three of by stabbing one in the eye before he ran his sword through the head of another right after stomping on the third, crushing its head beneath his foot. "_How… barbaric,"_ Weiss mused in disgust, her face contorting into a grimace.

"Looks like our famous champion Orcbolg isn't pulling any punches today, as expected when it comes to his most hated enemy," the announcer noted, as the man onscreen pulled the two daggers from the goblins' corpses and wiped off the blood with a spare cloth before pocketing them.

As he continued into the cave, he came across another small horde of five or so goblins celebrating over what could only be a bloody dismembered corpse. Before the goblins could fully react to the presence of the newcomer, the slayer tossed a nearby longspear he had grabbed and ended up impaling one of the goblins with it, skewering it right in its mouth.

Before the other goblins could react, the slayer ended up punting another one, sending it flying across the room and right into the cave wall. Just as another of the goblins launched themselves at him, the man countered their effort by quickly swatting it away with his shield before he proceeded to slit the throat of another with a swing from his one handed sword, leaving it to spray blood from its wound as it fell. Just as another goblin had attempted to grab ahold of the warrior's back he ended up pulling it off without much effort before slamming the poor creature into the ground, making sure to finish it off by beheading it using the blunt force of his shield.

As the other goblin that was kicked across the room regained its composure, it proceeded to let out a battle cry as it charged at the silver ranked warrior only to be silenced by the two knives that were swiftly embedding themselves in its eye and stomach thanks to the armored assassin. Once the creature stopped moving, the Goblin Slayer redirected his attention to the remaining goblin who was now cowering in fear after seeing its brethren slaughtered.

Choosing the smart option, the lone goblin opted to flee the scene only for the armored man to end up producing a pair of throwable bolas that he proceeded to wrap the creature up with, temporarily disabling it.

"Running will only get you so far," came the first words of the mysterious Goblin Slayer's raspy voice as he sauntered over to his prey, brandishing his bloody sword as it attempted to shimmy away. "Now… join your brothers in the pits of hell you foul goblin," he added menacingly, spitting the creature's name in disgust just before he silenced the monster by burying the blade of his sword right in the back of its head.

Nothing was said throughout the audience. A small portion of the younger audience hadn't exactly been accustomed to such violence, though that only counted for a select few, many found themselves currently trying to keep their cool and hopefully not spill their breakfast.

There were however a couple few in the groups who reacted very violently. It seemed that they had a hard time keeping the breakfast inside, much to the dismay of those around them.

The room's shared attention was briefly interrupted when one overzealous girl decided to jump up in her seat and shout, "Woo, yeah! Get those monsters! Make 'em bleed!" Thankfully before the girl could make anymore of a scene someone nearby chose to intervene and pull the girl back into her chair.

"_Well, at least there's someone here who seems to be enjoying themselves,"_ Spidey noted wistfully despite the circumstances.

* * *

Back with the Goblin Slayer, it seemed that his previous tangle with the goblins didn't go unnoticed. It seemed that at one of the entrances to the cave area stood a rather large looking goblin that could probably stand toe to toe with the slayer who had a visible roundness to him that only served to emphasize his size as he was surrounded by more of the smaller goblins, each of them carrying some sort of hand crafted weapon.

The slayer paid them very little heed as he plucked his sword from the head of his previous victim before turning to face them. "More of you, and you brought a hobgoblin as well, can't say that it'll make much of a difference," he stated, brandishing his sword despite the blood dripping from it. "Now then, who's first," he questioned threateningly. He got his answer when one of the goblins hurled their spear right at him, which he caught with very little effort, not even flinching when the tip nearly met his faceplate.

It seemed his dismissal of their efforts only enraged the jade creatures as they all chose that moment to charge at him while shouting incoherently in rage.

The slayer however just seemed undaunted as he quickly dispatched the four charging goblins by batting all of them to the side with the handle of his new spear. He proceeded to flip it in his hand as he reared it back just before tossing it, like a trained quarterback. right into the unsuspecting mouth of another goblin who was promptly pinned to the cave wall, blood seeping out the mouth from the wounds in its currently speared maw.

The rest just chose this time to rush the slayer, the smaller ones obviously further ahead of the big lumbering hobgoblin.

The one goblin that came at the slayer, swinging with a makeshift club was easily avoided with a sidestep to his right before the goblin slayer decided to punt the creature into a pile of his brothers. Making sure to grab the club as it flew out of the goblin's hands, the slayer proceeded to bash the head in of another charging goblin with one blow before slitting the throat of another.

He ended up dodging just in time to avoid the two fisted slam of the hobgoblin just in time and while the attack only made contact with the ground, the slayer took the opportunity to slash at the creature's calf. The large hobgoblin then proceeded to swing its fist as it turned around in retaliation. The dedicated hunter merely ducked under the blow and delivered another slash to its shoulder and raised his shield just in time to block the attack of the hobgoblin's other fist and due to the impact of the blow the slayer was briefly seen skidding to the left.

Just as the silver ranked warrior turned to his left he saw a group of five goblins rushing him and dealt with the closest one by cleaving its head in twain with an overhead slash of his sword. He then proceeded to free his sword from the goblin's skull by kicking the corpse straight into the fast approaching horde of goblins, knocking two of them over.

He then ended up swiftly slicing the throat of a goblin just as he was backing up with a backhanded slash before he restored his balance just in time for another to kick his shin, unfortunately for it, the part their foot connected with was the metal shin guard so it wasn't very effective and the Goblin Slayer proceeded to dispatch the tiny green monster with a backhanded swat of his club, sending it flying across the cave.

He then proceeded to dodge another smash from the hobgoblin by leaping to the side and ended up right next to one of the corpses. Thinking quickly, the slayer placed his sword down and went on to pull out the two throwing knives from the corpse and just as the lumbering overweight hobgoblin turned to face him, he threw the two knives straight at his head where they both ended up embedding themselves right in the monster's eyes.

Just as the poor hobgoblin screamed in agony, the slayer attention was brought to the two lesser goblins, marked with their sibling's blood, leaping towards him only for them to be easily dispatched when he batted them away with a one handed swing of his club before grabbing his sword.

Just as he stood up another goblin who was bleeding from the nose profusely came charging at him as it was shouting but it still did little to intimidate the warrior as he just ended up tripping it before slicing open a large gash on its back. He went on to make sure the goblin wouldn't cause any more trouble by stomping on its legs, breaking them under his heel with a sickening snapping sound that made many watching in the theater quiet themselves in shocked disturbance that was accompanied by the creature's pained screams.

Just as the obese hobgoblin came charging at him, the hunter easily dodged by rolling to his side, making sure to knick the monster with his blade as he ducked under its sluggish swing, leaving the blind creature to carelessly tumble over itself as it ocassionally would scream or grunt in pain due to its wounds.

Before he could attempt to rid the world of the now blind hobgoblin, the slayer's attention shifted when he heard the shouts of the two other goblins who were charging at him from his left, blood still marking their faces. He ended up dispatching one with a simple backhanded slash that left a fatal gash starting from the bottom of its stomach all the way up to the top of its neck.

Though the other goblin had narrowly moved out of the way from its partner who was flung back by the force of the warrior's attack, it seemed to be too shocked at seeing another one of its brothers easily dispatched that it simply froze, most likely out of fear judging by its face.

The Goblin Slayer however just stood looking down at the creature, towering over it menacingly. The poor thing could only whimper in fear at the sight before it, soiling itself in the process but the Goblin Slayer was without mercy for the cowering creature who slowly backed away from him. He just chose that moment to strike by bringing the club down on top of its head and went on to bash it a couple more times until it was rendered inert.

As he finished dealing with the poor creature he turned just in time to leap back away from another slam attack from hobgoblin's fist. The warrior then took a few more steps back to gauge his opponent. The fat beast with only a brown loincloth to cover its shame could be seen making wild swings of its arm as it roared in frustration at being blinded. There were obvious cuts that littered its body from the slayer's attacks and its leg was also sluggish as blood seemed to just pour from its wound. The two knives were still enlodged in its two eye sockets leaving the monster in a rather sad looking state as blood poorer from its eye sockets.

"What a pitiful disgusting creature," Goblin Slayer spoke in disgust. "Hopefully the others of your kind will end up putting up more of a fight," he added, dropping his club and placing both hands on the handle of his sword before charging straight at the creature and within moments the slayer's weapon had lodged itself into the hobgoblin's stomach, with the creature's only response being a pained whimper.

He wasn't done though as he proceeded to twist the knife in the monster before pulling on it, creating a new gash that went across the hobgoblin's chest, then delodging the sword from the creature as it tumbled backwards now with it innards slipping from the bloody openings in its stomach as it painfully grasped at its stomach. The hobgoblin only hobbled for a few moments before it succumbed to injuries and fell backwards landing with an ungrateful thud, now dead from its injuries.

* * *

Somehow, predicting this outcome or at least something similar, one of the contestants had been able to procure a couple of buckets that they passed around and just in time as many of the viewers proceeded to empty the contents of their breakfast right into said buckets.

"Oooohh man, talk about a blood bath," came the shout of a very familiar voice at least to the web head who could do nothing but groan in exasperation at knowing a certain mercenary was currently occupying the same space as him despite how tense the whole scene made him. However, another voice belonging to a woman seemed to mimic the thoughts of some of the other contestants when. "Jeez, that was… excessive," she spoke, clearly out of breath, most likely because she also had to make use of a bucket.

Peter couldn't find it in himself to do much but react after the whole battle, so it came as a bit of a surprise when he felt a hand being placed on his, so much so then he bounced in his cheer and snapped his attention to see it was Gwen Stacy doing her best to reassure him. "You good," she asked simply as she removed her hand from his, "you seem… jumpy," she finished, tilting her head as she spoke.

"Uh yeah… yeah," Peter replied. "Just wasn't really ready for…," he started, gesturing towards the screen, "all that." The spider themed teen just chuckled lightly as she responded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that could be said for a lot of us," she added, pointing her other hand to the side, obviously gesturing to Miles Morales, who was currently shaking in his seat with his arms wrapped around a bucket.

"Man what a crazy display we just had here folks. Gotta say they way this silver ranked warrior mows down his opponents, I mean… it's an art," shouted the announcer excitedly. "_I mean, I guess,"_ thought Danny who was just sitting uneasily in his seat.

* * *

Though the show didn't seem to be stopping any time soon as the Goblin Slayer turned to look at the cave whole that the hobgoblin and its sibling crawled out of. Taking a nearby torch that was held up on the cave wall, the slayer proceeded on his mission undeterred, not even bothering to wipe the blood from his sword.

He just moved forward, torch in one hand, bloodied sword in the other with the screen's view following him until he seemed to enter a new room that was out of focus. At least it was out of focus until it revealed another disturbing sight. The camera panned to show three naked women, chained up with blood marking them and scratches all over. It was hard to tell given how haggard and dirty they looked, what with their hair draped over their faces and the scratches littering their bodies. What clothes the woman did have on was obviously not fitting given that it was just the remnants of what was probably torn off their bodies.

* * *

The atmosphere in the theater had immediately shifted when the sight had come onto the screen. It had gone eerily quiet when the screen showed the three dirty women, mercilessly chained up with only a single phrase uttered that seemed to summarize the shared thought throughout the theater. "Oh my stars and garters." Well, maybe not as elegantly worded but you get the idea.

Team Rwby and the younger hunters of Remnant didn't seem to be faring any better than the rest of the room. Though their shared demeanor had been somewhat laid back at the beginning of the show, the moods quickly shifted to match the rest of the audience that found the sights disturbing, even going so far as to have some of their members join the ranks of individuals who ended up barfing up their breakfast straight into a spare utility bucket.

* * *

It was hard to tell what the eponymous Goblin Slayer's reaction given his face was hidden and his stoic nature, but as he sauntered forward, his thoughts on the matter would soon be known. "You vile creatures," he glowered dourly, just as the light from his torch had ended up reaching a trio of goblins who turned around to meet their current disturbance, all huddled around the prone form of another naked woman who seemed to be in much of the same condition as the others.

"That fiends such as you would dare to commit such vile atrocities," the knight started, his voice now gaining a dangerous edge as he tightened the grip on his sword's hilt. "That such foul actions are innate to your species… is nothing but a blight on the world," he spoke, continuing his rant as he sauntered over to the goblins menacingly, the screen even panned to show the goblins looking somewhat frightened. "It's why abominations such as you and any who would willingly associate with those of your kind shall perish," he finished darkly and when the slayer appeared back on screen, now towering over the goblins, an ominous red glow could be viewed coming off of where his eye would be were his face not shadowed by his helmet's faceplate.

You could even hear a few audible gasps coming from the audience, oddly enough, when they caught sight of the knight.

He didn't even waste a moment as the slayer had already descended upon his prey, jamming the burning end of his torch right into one goblin's eye right before burying his blade into the brow of another. He easily pulled out the sword just in time to quickly decapitate the third goblin, not at all bothered by the other's blood spray. He was now left will one screaming goblin, burned in the eye, but he didn't immediately attack the creature much to the surprise of others.

Sheathing his sword and walking over to grab the creature by its neck, it became obvious the slayer wanted to get his hands a little more dirty for his next kill. Not much could be deduced by the struggling creature at first but the slayer's became all too clear as the goblin's struggles became more erratic and it started gasping for ear.

For an agonizing moment all that could be seen was the sight of the menacing knight applying more and more pressure onto the poor creature's neck as it struggled for freedom and air until suddenly there was a sound of sickening cracking with the slayer's hold on the goblin getting suddenly tighter. It was mere milliseconds before you could see blood seeping from every orifice of the goblin's face as it abruptly stopped fighting, its hands dropping lazily to the side as all the life seemingly drained from its body. It ended with the man simply tossing the corpse to the side haphazardly, not giving much in the way of fanfare for the now discarded corpse.

* * *

The theater seemed eerily quiet after witnessing the slayer's recent brutality. Not much could be said to truly evoke the sheer astonishment that some of the audience felt at such levels of brutality.

* * *

Much to the surprise of everyone, what happened next didn't evolve anything too crude as the Goblin Slayer just went on to check the pulse of each woman deducing who was still alive. He even went on to close the eyes of the one woman who died so that it would look like she was just resting. Finding a wooden wheelbarrow, the slayer gently placed the three survivors inside, giving them each a large tarp to cover themselves with before he began pulling on it with his free hand presumably to bring them all to safety given his next words. "I'm sorry you've been through… such events. I… promise to get you all back to safety. These goblins won't hurt you anymore," he stated, sounding far less straightforward as he did in battle, the glow from his eye noticeably absent.

The room was once again eerily quiet as the silver ranked warrior simply pulled the three survivors out of the cave. No one really seemed to have much courage to even speak after everything they witnessed. There were a group of four however that just looked on at the man in appreciation, pride swelling in their chest at seeing their friend dutifully carry out such a mission. Eventually he made it out of the cave, his torch long since abandoned and was greeted with the sight of another man as he pulled the traumatized victims with him. The slayer's interaction with the bearded man was brief as he just simply thanked the man for providing his services, even promising to take the victims off his hands and bring them some help as he wheeled them back to a nearby town.

The slayer just nodded before the man placed a few coins in the warrior's hands, thanking him for his services once again before the warrior departed leaving the three women in his care.

Back in the theater things were still quiet as the audience all just seemed to absorb everything that had just happened including the stoic warrior's brief interaction with the man who paid him. The silence however was briefly disrupted when an all too familiar voice came over the speaker, causing quite a few audience members to jump in their seats. "Well there you have it ladies and gentleman. Looks like the man of the hour completed his task and took down his enemy with such stylish brutality, AS EXPECTED FOR SUCH A FEARSOME SILVER RANKED WARRIOR," the announcement came.

"I'm sure you're all eager to see what other surprises are in store and I'm betting a couple of you losers probably need to take a break before our next match," the announcer continued enthusiastically. "Just make sure not to swarm our latest competitor, fights should be kept on the field after all. I'll give you little puppies a ten minute break for you all to do whatever before our next match begins, and remember ATTENDANCE IS STILL MANDATORY," the announcer finished, with his last lines earning a couple of groans from the audience. "Oh don't be such a sour puss folks, we only got one more intro match before things start heating up so don't get too comfortable. After all THE GAMES ARE JUST BEGINNING."

* * *

**There you go ladies and gentleman, your next chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed I would like to see more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait and the shorter chapter since its been a bit but I hope you're all doing well in these crazy times and staying healthy. Anywho I would like you all to know that I read over your comments and appreciate the feedback and I might just a have a few special suprises in store that might coincide with your own ideas so please keep it coming.**

* * *

Instruments of Destruction

For one Izuku Midoriya, if you were to ask him how he currently felt he'd most likely say that he felt anxious. Now mind you, that wasn't exactly a new thing, in fact anxiety just seemed to be a constant state of being for him for most of his life, though the intensity at which he felt it now wasn't something he was accustomed to, at least not so much recently. He could probably infer that to be the fault of the most recent match in this strange contest, if you could call it that. He couldn't help but let out a dry chuckle when he found himself reminiscing over some of his fellow classmates rather animated reactions to the whole thing.

I mean right when the knight had actually appeared on screen, Kirishima had been one of the first to comment, the redhead saying something about the armor being manly. Though who could forget Iida's rather lively reaction when the first hint of blood had shown up on the screen, infact Izuku did find himself agreeing with his friend's assessment. While he hasn't been here long, Midoriya had been abducted and forced here long enough to at least get a good gage of some of his fellow contestants, at least the ones that were relegated to the kids room that the adults and some of his teachers had set up.

The age range in the group varied pretty wildly from eighteen year olds to kids who could be ten or even younger. The thought of someone younger than him had been forced here and ended up having to experience so much violence just made him squirm. It didn't help that it reminded him of some of his own experiences like the attack at the USJ or that time he, Iida and Todoroki confronted Stain. These were the kind of experiences that he wouldn't really wish on anyone or at least hoped he could prevent from blindsiding others, after all its part of his duty as a hero.

The fact that some of his classmates, more specifically Mineta, who'd also ended their fair share of situations with him, like the USJ and the attack at their training camp, still ended up having some rather violent reactions to the viewing. Thankfully Yaoyorozu, being the genius she was, had been able to produce some buckets with her quirk for anyone who couldn't keep their breakfast down. Seeing what kinds of things he and everyone else was in for with this contest just made his already high anxiety levels skyrocket whenever he gave just a little bit of thought to this place and the contest.

Taking everything and everyone into account, it just made for a very awkward situation, and yes the irony that he of all people was calling something awkward was certainly not lost on him. This place however it worked just ended up leaving him with way more questions than answers and while he did find himself pretty amazed at the sights and abilities of everyone around him, it didn't help him answer any of the mysteries or questions that arose for him when he had been dropped into this reality. At least he still had access to some notebooks if he ever needed to jot something down.

"Ah, young Midoriya, didn't expect to see you here by yourself." Speaking of mysteries, Izuku reacted almost immediately, jumping in his seat before relaxing and addressing his idol and mentor properly. "Hi All Might, sorry. Guess I was just lost in thought," he responded shyly as he twiddled his fingers. "Worry not young Midoriya, I was just hoping to check in on you and see how you're faring," the blond skeletal man responded, placing a reassuring shoulder on his successor as he kneeled to get his face level with the boy.

"I'm not really sure All Might. I mean I'm a little worried about why and how we're all here, not to mention that there's all these new people from different universes who also seemed to be trapped here just like us." The man could only sigh as he responded, saying, "Yes well with everything going on, it can be… a lot. I guess we all have to adjust our realities to fit these current… circumstances" he agreed. "It's just I really don't know what I'm supposed to do next. I know I'm supposed to be looking after everyone, but I just don't know how I'm supposed to go about things and who I'm exactly responsible for, not to mention that some of the people here that we're all supposed to be peaceful with don't seem to be the most upstanding citizens."

All Might or Yagi Toshinori as he was named, only snorted in understanding at the boy's thoughts before he replied. "Yes well, you're not alone. Try not to worry yourself after all you're still just a hero in training and take this to heart young man, there are still pros here on standby that are working to address your concerns. Perhaps you should narrow your focus to just your classmates and their well being, it might give you some peace of mind," came the bony man's sage response.

Izuku could only smile, hoping that his expression would convey his thankfulness to his mentor and retired pro hero. "And after all despite my last fight at Kamino Ward with All for One, I seemed to once again be able to tap into the embers of One for All," the man added, standing up before a puff of smoke overcame his figure. Midoriya briefly covered his eyes before turning to get a good look at his mentor as the smoke dissipated to reveal his form. No longer did the man look like the living skeleton he appeared to be moments before. Now a towering giant of muscle that stood before the boy, sporting his dazzling iconic smile as he stood the young man in all his glory was the previous number one pro hero, All Might.

"I'm not sure of why or how this happened but it seems I'm once again able to tap into my powers with one for all in fact I'm pretty sure my time limit I can hold this form has even been extended to five hours," the retired pro hero announced in the booming voice befitting his form before a brief puff of smoke encapsulated his form before dissipating to reveal he reverted back to the skinny man before.

"I've come to ask your assessment on the matter and whether One for All and your ability to tap into the quirk has been affected in any way," he finished, evenly.

Midoriya couldn't hide his surprise as he looked to his mentor, realizing what he was asking. "_I didn't even think of that. With All Might now able to use his powers again despite the fact that he passed it on to me it would stand to reason that if he's able to tap into the power of one for all that my ability to use the quirk would be affected,"_ the jade haired teen mused only to be snapped out of his reverie when All Might muttered, "You're doing it again."

Izuku's head snapped up just in time to see his smirking mentor, his already large eyes going wider before he frantically squeaked out apologies of, "Sorry, Sorry! Didn't know I was doing it again," clearly embarrassed that he'd been mumbling his thoughts out loud again. "It's quite alright my boy, just thought you should be more aware. Just try not to spend all your time stuck in that head of yours," Toshinori reassured and despite himself, Izuku found himself returning it.

* * *

Eventually, the time came and everyone had ended up back in their seats ready for the next match. Peter however didn't end up joining them because he proceeded to pass out in his chair after the last match or more accurately, he was using one of his proven methods whenever he was faced with a traumatic experience that threatened to shake up his world view, ignore it and take a nap. Okay… maybe not the best idea but it did get him this far.

His nap however came to an abrupt end when his interdimensional pal Gwen elbowed his ribs to wake him up. "Huh, wha… uh Flame On," came the teens' jumbled shout much to the amusement of his fellow viewers. The teen in question whipped his head around in question as his allies were all snickering at his expense only for his brain to immediately catch up with its current predicament.

"Oh… hardy, har har. You caught me. I'm just a giant fantastic four fanboy and you've all discovered my enormous crush on Johnny Storm," he retorted tiredly to his boothmates.

"Don't let us stop you, why don't you share all about your man crush on flame brain," Iceman spoke, using his usual nickname for his fellow superhero. It even got a few chuckles from the other members of the booth. "_At least Johnny isn't here to see this. He'd probably hold it over my head for all of eternity,"_ Peter pouted as he sunk into his chair, crossing his arms in embarrassment as Gwen gave him a reassuring pat despite her giggling. "Nothing wrong with having a crush on the Human Torch of all people. Guys got the looks of an actual supermodel," came the magical super teen known as Wiccan only for his green skinned boyfriend to butt in, saying, "you know I'm right here."

"Not saying there is, at least if you haven't met the guy," Bobby replied. "Dude seriously might've actually fried his brain with all those flames."

"Wow Bobby, you're just gonna talk about our fellow super friend like that when he's not even here to defend himself… for shame," the original webslinger tutted ironically, doing his best to sound like an overly disappointed teacher. "Well for a guy who's got the right degrees to be an astronaut, you'd think the guy would be a lot smarter than he is in person," the ice themed mutant responded as he casually reclined into his chair only for one furry blue mutant to interrupt his tirade.

"I don't believe you have much room to talk Mr. Drake considering the outlook of your very own grades for this semester." The auburn haired boy's cheeks only turned a bright shade of pink at the reply just in time for most of the teens in the booth to mockingly hiss in pain or childishly go "oooooh," before they all replied in unison, "I don't care what universe you're from, that's gotta hurt," leaving the teens to laugh to themselves as their friend turned an even brighter shade pink.

The ice powered teen just replied in his usual cocksure tone, saying, "Yeah whatever," though he wasn't willing to go into more depth about his frustrations with school especially when some of his teachers were currently sitting right behind him in the same booth.

"I know what you mean though. I don't know what it is but for a famous superhero you gotta admit, guy's a bit of an airhead," Peter replied as his giggles subsided. "I don't think you're one to talk either, especially about whether someone else is an airhead or not," Firestar of all people replied. Peter's eyes and lenses widened at the remark as he let out an offended gasp before responding, "what are you talking about, I'm like one of the smartest students in my grade. I even have the GPA to prove it."

"You're smart I'll give you that fellow web warrior but let's just say in my experience, while most Pe… er versions of you in the multiverse are high in IQ points, they often make up for it in their lack of common sense," Gwen supplied with a playful smirk.

While he wasn't sure if he was giving his interdimensional friend the a passive aggressive look because of her near slip up or for her criticism on his character but the web slinging teen chose to let both slide as he further sunk into the chair, refolding his arms as he quietly retorted, "I've got plenty of common sense," speaking with all the cadence of a grumpy toddler who'd just been proven wrong. "I can't believe you would betray me like this," he returned to Gwen sorrowfully, clenching his fist to sell the over dramatic sharade.

Gwen gave him another reassuring pat just as Mr. Stark replied from the row behind, "oh don't worry underoos. We all know just how smart you are since you know you're still my intern." He proceeded to follow that up with a semi-sarcastic comment of, "besides kid we all love you the way you already are so it's no problem."

Much of the booth snickered at his mentor's subtle dig. Peter's only response was to smirk behind his mask before saying, "oh yeah, I can totally feel the love tonight, it's all around me," gesturing wildly around the booth, which got a few more chuckles from the group, mostly from the non-adults. As per usual the conversation came to a close when the familiar speaker came on much to the frustrations of others from what the ol' webhead deduced.

"Welcome Back My Lovely Little Competitors. I'm so glad you all made it back on time for our Final Intro Match." Peter couldn't help but snort when someone from another booth replied with an incredibly dry, "wooooo."

"Hey no need to sound so glum chum, I'm sure the next few matches will be quite the ride for you, my valued viewer." Peter didn't know why but that comment sounded vaguely like a threat, at least to him. His thoughts on the matter were cut short when the lights in the theater dimmed and the screen turned on where he was greeted to semi-familiar sight.

* * *

It seemed to be just some regular old city but when he looked to the sky the web slinging super teen was in for quite the shock. The night clouds seemed to show off a dark shade of green instead of blue but the most shocking thing was the giant metal contraption in the sky that was vaguely star shaped with a giant glowing red circle in the middle of it. There was also a glimpse of some pretty futuristic looking metallic grey towers with glowing red highlights around the whole city that seemed to match the big thing in the sky.

Peter heard multiple gasps of breath coming from all around the theater while some of the people in his booth hastily sucked in their breath at the sight and he really couldn't quite blame them. While it was a nice visual Peter was all too glad that his memory of life before kindergarten was pretty fuzzy. He didn't think Mr. Stark or any of the other heroes who were present during the infamous incident of New York found the visual to be very appealing.

Thankfully no alien monsters seemed to descend from the sky to rain terror upon the city below. Someone down below even commented saying, "You remember them putting any of this new shit in town before we got here," before being shushed by their neighbor.

He wasn't able to pay them any mind when the camera panned to show the streets below because of some of the store options and billboards that caught his eye as well as some of the pedestrians whose wardrobe choices were unique to say the least. He had no idea what a "**let's pretend"** was but he guessed it was probably like some kids store if the giant pink bunny mascot was anything to go off of. He also found the billboard screen with the words a "**murder brawl"** catching his eye and couldn't fathom how something like that couldn't even be advertised.

"I feel like some of these people would be charged with indecent exposure if they walked around like that back in my day," came the semi-judgmental tone of Captain America. "Don't pin this on us Captain Spangles, I don't think this is really the norm for dressing in the twenty-first century," came Mr. Stark's snappy reply. Peter found himself silently agreeing with the war veteran at least a little bit when he saw a woman wearing heels, fishnet stockings, and some zip out bathing suit under her red leather jacket. There was also the fact that she was toting a gun in plain view of everyone that was also cause for alarm.

He didn't get to observe much else as Gwen had chosen to block his view with her hand despite being the same age as Peter. He only swatted it away as he said, "Ha ha, very funny."

The whole atmosphere in the room seemed to change immediately when an actual hover car that matched the metal star in the sky came crashing on screen, causing a couple shouts from the audience as well as the young vigilante to jump in his seat.

The camera quickly turned to show even more surprises just as the announcer with all his infinite wisdom added, "Oooh, things are getting good."

While there was one hover car destroyed there seem to be more working gathered around the area as they formed a line with floating tanks and airships of similar design. The weird part however were the baje colored aliens of varying sizes with black pauldrons brandishing futuristic shields as well as a large assortment of guns.

Peter could barely take it all in as every single entity was facing away from the screen pointing their weapons on the cloud of dust that was at the center of the street a few meters away. The street even looked pretty banged up as fire and debris littered the area between the small army and what was probably their unknown opponent.

The crowd got a second surprise when it quickly panned to one of the aliens brandishing some kind of rifle as he spoke over some unseen speaker, shouting, "By order of the Zin Empire, we demand you to drop all your weapons immediately," before panning back to the smoke which obviously gave no response.

A few brief seconds passed till a shadowed figure appeared, walking forward in the mist.

* * *

The next few seconds however ended up being a shock when some unseen hilt the person was holding ignited into a red blade of energy, one that made Peter's jaw literally drop.

As the audio picked up some mechanical breathing, the only coherent thought that Peter was able to utter mentally was, "_No Fu... Fudging Way."_

It seemed the young fanboy's suspicions were correct when the masked boogeyman that stepped out of the smoke was the exact same one that he'd seen on his TV thousands of times whenever he'd begged his Aunt or Uncle to watch it with him. It was unmistakable as he stalked forward brandishing his iconic lightsaber at his foes

Peter could hardly believe his own eyes. "_Is… is this real, am I dreaming,"_ came the thoughts of the teen's frazzled mind just before smacking his face with both hands and proceeding to turn his head back and forth around the booth to gage everyone's reactions. Good thing he was wearing a mask or else a fly might've chosen that moment to fly right into his mouth.

"Why Is Nobody Reacting? Am I seriously the only one seeing this right now," Peter whisper-shouted to the group at large. "Dude, whats going on with you," was the reply he got from Bobby who was giving him a confused look.

Peter just palmed his head in exasperation. "Dude, are you not seeing this. That's literally Darth freaking Vader," he barely whispered as he pointed at the screen. "Why Is Nobody Else Freaking Out About This Right Now," he added, obviously confused at everyone's lack of a reaction. "I mean yeah dude, whatever. You like Star Wars," Bobby replied just before Steve asked Mr Stark in a whisper, "what's a Star Wars supposed to be."

Peter felt the necessary reaction was to facepalm in this situation before sitting back down and his voice finally adopting a whisper as he spoke to his friends. "Seriously how are you guys not freaking out about this. That's Darth Vader, a fictional character that's apparently real. How is no one else finding this completely crazy," he added disbelievingly.

"Dude, are you about to have another nerdy freak out like you did yesterday when you found out about Optimus Prime," Kitty asked, clearly amused. "That was totally different," he defended. "How, I mean don't you spend your free time fighting giant lizards," came Firestar's semi-interested reply. "I was tired, and how does this fact not make you totally question all the rules of science and reality."

Bobby just gave a noncommittal shrug, while everyone else just didn't answer. "Seriously this isn't setting off red flags for anyone else," Peter asked, genuinely confused. "I mean I guess it's kinda weird. Still not that much a shock after seeing some other Sith Lords in action," Miles supplied.

Peter just threw his hands up in exasperation with a reluctant, "fine I guess it doesn't really matter. Sorry for freaking out," while someone else in the theater shouted at the group to, "Quiet Down," at the same time before he proceeded to slump in his seat and cross his arms as Gwen just gave him a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Back on screen however, things were quite tense as the alien army continued to aim their rifles in Darth Vader's direction with the cyborg seemingly unfazed by it all.

"I will not ask again cretin, lower your weapons and…" only for the soldier to be cut off mid sentence as he clawed at his throat while being levitated off the ground. A quick cut to Vader showed him holding out his hand in the air as if he was crushing the soldier's throat only to bat his hand away which caused the same soldier to go flying into the air and over a building much to the shock of his other allies. It seemed the shout of another to "open fire," was all the encouragement needed as they began blasting away at the Sith Lord. Unfortunately for them, those energy bolts from the blast were easily deflected by a few directed swipes of the man's lightsaber, ricocheting right back at the soldiers to kill several on contact.

As more soldiers of the zin empire continued to fire, Vader continued to deflect blast after blast, lowering the number of soldiers by the dozen in mere minutes. Though some of the soldiers were lucky enough to simply be unbalanced when said redirected blasts connected with their shields.

Seizing an opportunity, Vader's free hand reaches out before pulling right back in a quick and fluid yanking motion causing one of the shielded soldiers to be pulled in his direction due to what seemed to be the sith's telekinetic powers only to be immediately run him through when he was in range of the dark lord's saber. Removing the blade from the beige alien's stomach, leaving the lifeless corpse to drop to the ground with its newly cauterized hole, Vader just stood there stoically, staring ominously at the rest of the platoon.

One the soldiers took command, immediately shouting at the closest tank to, "Obliterate Him," but the effort was for naught. Darth Vader had simply ripped off the tank's cannon thanks to the force only to throw it straight at a nearby group of zin, crushing them on impact.

Up above, two aliens on hover bikes were arriving to back up the rest of the troops only to find themselves both crashing into each other when Vader willed it so with a flick of his wrist. As the two vehicles fell to the ground in the aftermath, another tank took the opportunity to fire on him but the cybernetic sith was prepared and easily used the force to move one of the nearby hover cars in the trajectory of the tanks blast, causing the vehicle to blow up right in front of him, yet the Sith Lord simply stood in place, undaunted and unscuffed.

A couple of shielded soldiers chose that moment to charge on the Sith Lord. The first one attempted to bash Darth with his shield only to miss when the Sith sidestepped the attack in a blur of motion. Without looking, Lord Vader sliced open the soldier's back just as he had caused the other one, who was converging on his position, to lift their riot shield above their head thanks to a simple rising motion of his free hand.

The next few seconds were nearly a blur as the Dark Lord flawlessly twirled the hilt of his saber so that the blade was facing forward and impaled the defenseless zin soldier standing before him. Unsheathing his weapon from the soldier's abdomen, Darth Vader took the opportunity to send the body flying right into another pack of soldiers who were charging at him with a simple force push.

About three of them were able to roll out of the way of the attack with one even proceeding to fire at the Sith after rolling himself right into a kneeling position. Unfortunately Vader simply reflected the rifle bolt with a swat of his saber as if it were a tennis ball, killing the soldier who fired it when it hit him right between the eyes. The other two attempted to rush him but Vader was prepared.

The Sith Lord dashed forward just at the right time so that he could diagonally bisect the closest soldier by the chest before decapitating the other that stood in front of him.

The battle however was far from over when a few orange balls of glowing energy had manifested right behind the functioning tank before a seemingly endless amount of soldiers came pouring out of them. The dark lord however didn't choose to make a move as more tanks and other vehicles had flouted up behind him with the attention of surrounding him, even having more sphere portals appearing to back them up.

For a moment Vader seemed to completely change tactics when he turned off his weapon and clipped the hilt to his belt as he silently watched the surrounding army. There even seemed to be more forms of soldiers judging by the new ones with more lithe frames and jagged spikes protruding from their shoulders. They even appeared to possess some form of telekinesis given how they all ended up lifting up pieces of debris without touching them.

Darth Vader just eyed the specific soldiers behind his mask before quickly delivering his thoughts. "How quaint," came the deep baritone voice of the darkside user before he crouched down and extended his arms out as if he were trying to grasp something that would fall from above.

It went unnoticed at first but the surrounding area began to visibly shake as if there were an earthquake, much to the surprise of those surrounding the Dark Lord.

Even the invisible cameras that the audience was watching from joined in as the shaking just intensified.

Though if one was really paying attention, they probably would have noticed how even the smallest pebbles of debris that surrounded the Sith Lord, began to slowly rise as he still remained motionless in his crouched position. There were even cracks that started to form just as random objects like trash cans, street signs, and even bigger pieces of debris began to float off the ground. There were even chunks being ripped from the ground due to Vader's telekinetic attack that began to rise with a couple soldiers and vehicles unwillingly joining them. Even street lights ended up getting ripped from the ground due to Vader's force technique.

* * *

Not much was actually said throughout the theater but one whispered comment could easily summarize the feeling of most of the viewers. "Holy whoa."

* * *

For the few soldiers that weren't being lifted up by the force, they could only stare in awe at the power being displayed before them. They'd end up getting another surprise just as all the objects reached a height above the buildings. As Vader only outstretched his open hands, pointing them at the untouched area of soldiers and vehicles, everything he had lifted with the force came hurtling towards them at near blinding speeds.

A couple things happened next. First and foremost, all the things Vader had been levitating came crashing down on the unsuspecting soldiers below with many getting crushed under debris or fallen vehicles. Others found themselves being ripped apart by the smaller pieces of concrete, acting as makeshift bullets that were tearing through their bodies like rounds from a machine gun.

Some of the bodies falling came crashing down onto the vehicles and people below. There were even some vehicles that fell right on top of the other tanks and cars. The next chain reaction was started when one of the poles from the street light impaled a tank in the right spot that caused it to explode.

Many people in the audience could only gape as more and more of the vehicles began to explode, one after the other, when they came into contact with the other fiery bursts.

As his cape flapped in the wind, Darth Vader only stood stoically as he looked ahead to the explosion before him.

The results of everything that happened after the smoke cleared from the massive explosions were eerie to say the least. It was at first hard to see but eventually everyone got a taste of the aftermath when they saw the first body. The lone alien was simply laying on the remains of one of the hover cars with his mouth and eyes wide open, his face a pretty clear summarization of a creature in great pain, at least the part of his face that was still intact. It seemed the whole left side of his head was nothing but a charred mass of flesh, without any details to discern any facial features from the corpse.

As more smoke cleared it seemed that the rest of the area was in much the same grisly state of disarray. Bodies were piled on top of each or even somewhat buried under larger piles of debris or even vehicle parts. Some bodies were just laid out on top of things as they just bled out from their wounds. There were even an unlucky few who had the misfortune of finding themselves impaled on random areas of metal or debris. The burns on each of the corpses varied.

Most of the vehicles however either had areas of themselves now completely crushed or removed as they were scattered through the area.

There was a cut back to Vader as he slowly walked closer to the results of his mayhem before stopping midway as he spoke again. "A noble effort but as always the power of the dark side proves triumphant against all."

His moment was only interrupted when rustling noises came from the ground. The camera panned just as Vader looked to the disturbance only to find one soldier looking like nothing more than a charred corpse with blood pooling from its mouth just weakly crawling towards the man of the hour. The soldier continued to crawl leaving markings of his blood behind him as he dragged himself across the ground until he got close enough so that he could weakly grab the Sith Lord's ankle, groaning as if they were trying to voice their defiance at this loss.

Vader only stared at the poor creature, his expression unreadable as he continued. "As I said, the efforts of your armies were noble," he ended up igniting his blade again as he looked at the helpless soldier. "But as with all things there is a natural balance of power that cannot be ignored."

It wasn't visible, but it was pretty clear by his motions with his saber and the sudden lack of groaning that Vader had just used his weapon to mercilessly put down the poor soldier. "The strong will always conquer the weak." It almost sounded contemptuous when Vader spoke before simply deactivating his blade and stowing his weapon.

* * *

Midoriya couldn't find it in himself to speak after witnessing such mayhem, unsure of what he could even add of value that would help to articulate his own thoughts on the carnage on screen.

Much the same could be said for the rest of the audience who was silent as well, though the reasons obviously varied. Thankfully, or not depending on who you ask, the ever present narrator began to fill the silence.

"Well, Well Lovelies, if That wasn't a beautiful show of power here ladies and gentlemen by our very own Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader." Midoriya got the distinct impression that the guy might be clapping. "Honestly, why don't we all just Give it Up for Such a Tremendous Show of Action here Today people." Much to his discomfort, Izuku found that most of the room did seem to clap as instructed, he even found himself meekly joining in though he learned that was probably more so due to his social anxiety urging him on rather than anything else.

The screen proceeded to unceremoniously shut off when the clapping subsided. "Now then my fair contestants, why don't we take about an hour break where you all scurry off to find something to stuff those Greedy Little Faces of yours and since we don't have anymore Contestants that'll be joining us That means That when we get back The Real Games are gonna begin! So Check your TVs Folks because most of you Kiddos are about to be in for a Wild Ride in our next event."

Midoriya didn't really respond, in fact no one did, though judging by the anxiety he felt he knew that he didn't like whatever ominous idea the announcer was proposing. Though one thing was definitely for certain, It seemed that once lunch had passed everyone should probably get ready, because the real competition was about to begin.

* * *

**So I'm just gonna use this space to clear something up before things get to confusing. Since this is my story and I didn't want to be completely dragged down by continuity I decided that for some of the more long running franchises like Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and so on are gonna be my own adapatations with things mixed in from different versions I like such as the MCU, Video Games, Cartoons and etc. I'm doing this because as far as I can tell a few of them have a history a well... confusing continuities. *cough*cough* Marvel *cough* DC *cough*. So yeah hopefully it'll be less confusing and It'll make it easier for me to be a bit more creative with some things. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and are remembering to stay safe out there in these wild times. I also hope you'd liked to come back because I think Mr. Midoriya was right when he was implying things are really heating up. I hope you have a good day and thanks for stoppping on by.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! and with a brand new chapter just for you guys. I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it and I hope everyone's staying safe while the world is pretty much going crazy around us. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Playground Panic

Danny had been having quite the weird day so far. Even ignoring the whole vague and ominous warning he got from Clockwork yesterday he had been treated to the latest events in these messed up gladiator games run by who knows.

Obviously the first one wasn't all the pleasant seeing what could basically be described as one man tearing his way through goblins leaving nothing but blood in his wake. Honestly it pretty much looked like something out of a horror movie. Then the second match with the Darth Vader guy where he basically took out a small army with his freaky levitating powers. Oh and also there was some guy ranting about how he wasn't an actual person so that was… weird.

The weirdness only culminated at lunch when one of the screens basically confirmed that every teenager present was supposed to be a contestant in the next match. Everyone had been given directions so they could find where to go so without much else to do Danny chose to join in on the action. Though he made a specific effort to appear at the meeting place as Danny Phantom, after all he still had a secret identity to keep and who knows what half of these guys are thinking.

Considering that a good chunk of these guys looked like they stepped straight out of a comic book he couldn't really be sure that he was at least happy to have Sam, Tucker and Jazz along who'd taken the liberty of procuring some ghost weapons that his parents were happy to provide. Then there was Valerie, the girl he dated who unfortunately made it a point to hunt his secret identity down because as far as she was concerned, Danny Phantom was just like any other dirty no good ghost. He caught her dressed up in her new sleek black and red armor and when they made eye contact, she only glared before turning back around.

Things only got weirder when you noticed his cousin/clone Dani was also hanging around her despite also being half ghost though Valerie did seem to be fine with her ghost half for some reason.

So now here he was stuck in this big round room surrounded by people who were mostly strangers about to be thrown into whatever chaotic mess the announcer had planned for this big event.

As he got a good look at the competition who couldn't help but notice the whole host of interesting characters around. The guys from that one hero school were all here dressed up in there own costume all waiting anxiously for what was coming. There was also a group of four green turtle people who were carrying around ninja weapons as well as some bald kid with arrow tattoos on his body. The Spider-Man guy was also there as well. He was surrounded by a whole bunch of his friends one of which looked like some dude completely covered in ice with another who had metal skin. So things just obviously seemed to be getting weirder.

He didn't really get why all of them were stuck in this next match but then again maybe if he wasn't a c-grade student he'd might've noticed a theme with everyone here or something but all he could tell was that there were probably at least a hundred people here.

His thought process stopped there when Bakugo of all people decided to speak, or shout, what everyone was probably thinking. "C'mon already! When is this damn match gonna start? I didn't come here to waste time around these damn extras!"

Before he could even think to butt in, a hand was placed on his shoulder from Sam to get his attention that his friends were here. He decided not to bother with the obnoxious blond besides he was already going at it in an argument with one of those turtles guys with ninja gear. "_He's probably fighting the one with the red bandana again,"_ Danny noted absentmindedly as he turned to his friends. "Hey guys what's the problem."

"No problem dude, we have to be here too you know," came Tucker's response. Though Sam decided to elaborate, "We just came to check up on you before you know whatever happens… happens," she spoke only to be interrupted by the announcer himself.

"Alrighty then Kiddos, Let's Get this Party started since everyone's here for the Big Show." Another voice chose to interject asking, "Yeah and what exactly is this big show." Unfortunately for everyone they were about to get that answer with the announcer's next reply. "Well my young friends, sorry to say I can't just spoil it for you but I'll be happy to show you."

Just then, everyone in the room was treated to the next biggest surprise of the day. The first thing Danny noticed in the moment was the lack of feeling under his feet and the room's sudden lack of floor and the ghost child found himself joining his fellow young contestants as they all simply fell into the pit. For some reason he couldn't even use his ghost powers to escape the trap by flying away. The only thing he could do was succumb to gravity, listen to the frightened cries of his fellow competitors and watch his vision diminish as they all fell into the darkness below just before the floor above them closed up.

* * *

Currently, the viewing room was completely silent with the only thing to summarize the current mood there being shock. A certain middle aged man named Tenzin was finding it incredibly hard to stay calm at the moment considering three of his children had just so happened to be in that room with the avatar, master of all four elements, and her friends.

The situation was just completely baffling to him. How could Avatar Korra simply allow everyone in the room to simply fall like that, she could airbend and so could his three children for that matter. Why had they simply allowed themselves to fall when airbending themselves out of the way of this trap would take such little effort.

These were among the many questions swirling around in the bald air bending master's head. Though that did little to distract Tenzin from his growing anxiety since he was quite obviously worried for the safety of his children, be they surrogate or blood related as well as that of the other youngsters forced into this situation. The room's current silence didn't help matters. As always however, the announcer ended up breaking said silence with another one of his tirades.

"Man, I love using that trick on people. Classic," came the announcer's voice as he snickered through the mic.

Tenzin couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rising. "_Is he serious, he's just treating this like some kind of game. Those children are probably in danger and he's treating this like it's some childish activity."_ It seemed like the seasoned Airbender wasn't the only one thinking along those lines, in fact a raven haired man in blue with a red cape and red boots ended up verbalizing his shared feelings of unease at the situation.

"What in the world did you even do to those kids, announcer," came Superman's incredulous response that almost sounded threatening. The announcer simply brushed him off, saying, " don't get yourselves in a tizzy, I didn't Kill em if that's what you were thinking. This is all just part of our next challenge my Dear Viewers." He was however cut off when a blue skinned woman with orange hair in some kind of white space suit with green accents decided to interrupt. "What do you mean, what have you done with them."

It wasn't hard to miss the threatening edge of her voice tone but the man at the mic simply brushed her off as well. "Jeez, obviously some of you guys must be really excited about what comes next but maybe take a chill pill before you go hog wild on me," came the man's slightly annoyed voice just as the oddest thing happened.

The screen that they had all been watching the events transpire on, which had cut to black at this point, began to change before their very eyes. It was hard not to be at least interested as they watched the screen morph due to some unexplained power as it split itself into many different parts until it stopped to reveal a whole bunch of smaller screens. "Now if you would please pay attention I'd be happy to explain things for you," the announcer returned condescendingly.

When no one chose to speak up the man decided to continue just as the many screens turned on to show a map of a maze of some sort. "Now as I said before I didn't kill any of our little competitors, honestly that would just be wasting precious resources of entertainment." Tenzin found himself scowling at how the man was referring to those children but chose to remain silent. "Now, if you see this map here then you'll know that this is a little maze I set up that just so happens to be the place where I dumped all these kiddos."

He didn't even realize it at first but the man with an arrow tattooed on his head let out a breath at hearing that, believing his children to be safe. "See the reason being besides the obvious is that each of those little competitors have been dropped in random locations around this maze and been given the simple objective of getting to the center of the maze so they can grab the treasure and find a way to the exit."

Another woman this time a red head in baggy black street clothes spoke up. "So you're telling me you brought us all here to watch these kids go on a stupid scavenger hunt." Now that he thought about it, Tenzin also found it hard to believe that this was all there was to it as well. "In a sense. While the objective here is to get the treasure and get out the maze with said treasure to win there's no way there weren't going to be Caveats, after all what's Entertainment without a Little Drama." Though it made some semblance of sense to him, Tenzin couldn't help but feel his sense of worry creeping up again and he was willing to bet he wasn't the only one.

Though any complaints had gone unspoken because a scraggly long raven haired man dressed in black with a grey scarf chose to speak up. "What exactly, in this situation, are these caveats your speaking of?"

He couldn't see him but Tenzin got the feeling that the announcer was just grinning at hearing the question which only ended up worrying the man more. "Well I'm glad you asked Mr. Eraserhead. See like I said before the point of this little shindig is for the kids to possibly get to the treasure and make it out of the maze but what's any game without a challenge," came the rather tedious monologue. "What kind of challenges," the Eraserhead man spoke, his voice gaining a more dangerous edge.

"Well that's simple really since the kids are all Split Up around this Little Maze it's honestly up to them if they decide to work together or even go out trying to win this match themselves, Though with what's Lurking around so many corners of the Maze I wouldn't be to sure of the odds of going solo actually working out for you."

At this point, despite his growing sense of dread, Tenzin ended up being the one to question the narrator. "What exactly are you referring to when you say is lurking around every corner of the maze."

Again, Tenzin got the sense that the mystery man was grinning when the many monitors turned on as he answered. "Well my dear friends this isn't just some simple scavengers hunt to test the navigation skills of these youngsters. Patrolling all around the maze are a variety of dangerous opponents some of which you might recognize and their express purpose is to eliminate our dear sweet maze runners and make sure they can't escape with their most sacred treasure."

Tenzin was starting to get the picture now and what he was getting he didn't particularly like especially with some of the many faces or possibly lack thereof that were appearing on the screen. "Yes my dear Ladies and Gentleman, some of your Multiverses' most Dangerous Characters, Criminals, Monsters, Supervillains, Terros of the Land are all right there in that maze with only One objective in mind. To keep the Treasure from leaving the maze by Any Means Necessary."

Tenzin couldn't help but feel rather dreadful at this so-called challenge, especially when one of the screens panned to show off some of the more dangerous individuals from previous matches when the announcer went through his monologue. He felt helpless in this situation and given how they all seemed to be helpless to the whims of this madman didn't help things. The only thing he could do was watch along and hope that these children made it out unscathed.

* * *

During times like these, Peter Parker couldn't help but find himself questioning his own validity as a superhero, not that he didn't already regularly do that anyway. But falling into and falling for some basic supervillain's floor trap that he could have easily subverted if his web shooters decided to work didn't really do great things for his self-esteem or whatever was left of it anyway.

He'd often feel worthless for a little bit but he decided to do what he'd pretty much always done in situations like these, he'd get up and try to make the best of whatever wacky situation came his way. Uncle Ben and Aunt May didn't raise no quitter after all, despite how tempting that option might be.

So hauling himself into a sitting position while rubbing the back of his neck, the webslinger returned to consciousness and decided to take stock of the situation. As his vision cleared however he was greeted to the sight of two other teens, knocked out, that were sprawled out in this unknown hallroom area with him.

Taking a quick scan of his surroundings to notice he was currently stuck in a very dark and ominous hallway that was very reminiscent of a tomb, Peter decided that it would probably be best if he were to get the two unconscious guys up and not leave them here to fend for themselves.

So he just walked over to the two unconscious people and proceeded to shake the closest guy's shoulder so that he would hopefully wake up.

As he hurriedly shook the green haired teen awake while repeating, "hey, wake up, hey dude, c'mon, wake up already," hoping it would rouse him from his sleep, his ever present Spider Sense decided to kick into overdrive so Peter, being the reasonable person he was, chose that moment to hop up out of the way as the now conscious teen attempted to sweep the other's leg with a swift kick from his red sneaker. It missed and Peter simply landed a few feet away unharmed.

"Uh hi, Spidey Sauce here. Not that I'm not all for you kicking me into a fine paste but could we possibly hold off on that for a couple minutes," the webhead added sarcastically. When the freckled teen who attacked Spidey got a good look at him his face flashed a quick expression of confusion before settling on curious. "Uh What are you even talking about and why did you even bring me here," the teen asked whilst scanning the area.

"Bring you here? Wait, dude I was kinda hoping you'd be the one to explain what's going on here," Peter replied which just made the other teen who was none other than Izuku Midoriya, dressed in his latest hero costume look up in alarm. "Wait, you're not responsible for leading people into that room with the floor trap?"

"Uh Yeah, no. Think I would remember setting up a big trap like that and besides what kinda supervillain would want to fall into their own trap," Peter joked. "Wait a minute, now I recognize you. You're that spider guy who had that fighting match yesterday," Midoriya observed as his posture relaxed to which Peter replied with a quick correction of, "its Spider-Man, and please, feel free to remember the hyphen between the r and M," his posture doing the same.

Izuku just raised his eyebrow at the teen's antics before he rebuttals, "well you can call me Izuku Midoriya or Deku since that's my hero name. Anyway do you have any idea where we are right now?"

"Sorry but no, last thing I remember was falling into that pit and next thing I know I'm waking up next to two strangers." Peter responded, gesturing to the bald boy with blue arrow tattoos and monk style clothing, groaning next to where Midoriya stood.

The two teens were treated to another surprise when the waking bald teen decided to interject, saying, "does anyone have the number of the saber tooth moose lion that ran over me."

"I'm sorry, The Who," came the webhead's ever elegant reply as his mask's lenses flawlessly changed to match his expression… again.

As the other kid got his bearings, the surprise was evident on his face as he looked at the two other teens. "Um… hey, so who are you two and what are doing here? Actually what is this place anyway," the bald teen asked as he boosted himself off the floor with an unexplained burst of air.

"Well I'm Spider-Man and this is Midoriya or Deku and we were kinda hoping you could tell us since we don't really have a clue."

The bald teen just gave the two a curious look before answering, "Oh, well hello, I'm Aang. Sorry that I can't help you guys, I kinda just remember falling into some pit before waking up here."

"Yeah that kinda sums up our experience two," Peter replied while something caught Midoriya's eye. "Hey… what about that, I think it might be helpful."

The two other boys just turned to where the green one was pointing, a glowing sign a few feet away that said, "**Instructions; Right Here,"** with a literal matching arrow that pointed to a plaque right under it.

The wallcrawler's only response that accurately conveyed his mild shock in that moment was simply, "huh… that was convenient. Can't believe I missed that," before the three walked over to the plaque and were regaled with the rules for their current match.

After they all finished overviewing the only thing Peter could mutter in response was, "well that felt like a bit of a deus ex machina if I've ever seen one."

"So…," Peter started again, interrupting the silence as he turned to Aang and Midoriya, "You wanna team up." The two gave him a curious look and then each other a side glance before Aang was the first one to respond. "Sure. I don't see why not. Could be fun," came the cheery Airbender's reply.

"I guess it would be pretty logical to team up since none of us know where we are plus all the tactical advantages of working together," Midoriya mulled over in his trademark mumble before looking at the two a giving a firm answer. I accept. I'll work with you to beat this challenge."

Peter, briefly caught off guard by Midoriya's random mumble storm, decided to just ignore it and say, "All right then. We got a team together for the match," he replied excitedly before his demeanor sobered up as he asked, "so… now what?"

It would seem that he'd get the answer to his question immediately when his spider sense alerted him to the newest presence in the hallway.

"I believe I can answer your question, little ones."

The three teens all turned in alarm to catch sight of the person who spoke in such a deep guttural tone and were greeted with quite the sight. A ten foot tall bipedal furry alien that looked like a cross between a monkey and a pig was standing a ways off with a shoulder pauldron and body belt carrying what looked to be some kind of warhammer.

"_I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say judging by that sneer he's got going on, Mr. Fuzzy here isn't exactly friendly,"_ came Peter's immediate thought as his posture stiffened and it seemed like Aang and Midoriya were thinking along the same lines judging by how they also tensed at the sight of him.

Midoriya ended up being the one to break the silence when he asked, "Who are you, what do you even want with us." It wasn't all that hard to notice the more wary edge the teen's voice took when speaking.

The man or monster just gave the teen an annoyed huff before saying, "I am Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes… and is it not obvious, ignorant one," he spoke while he brandished his hammer and took a step closer.

The three teens seemed to respond in kind, each taking up their own battle stance, Aang brandishing his staff, Midoriya powering up as the lightning of One for All spread over him like an aura, and Spider-Man crouching low, getting ready to leap into action.

The chieftain wasn't very concerned and just continued on with a snarl and a rather ugly grin. "I have come because I have a mission of my own to fulfill. I have been tasked with exterminating pests."

* * *

For the young huntsman, Ruby Rose, being in situations that went way over her head weren't exactly new experiences for her. Considering what she got up to with her friends from home, it wasn't exactly that hard to tell.

Yet life never ceased to surprise her despite all the curveballs it threw with this whole contest business being one such curveball or balls so to speak. While at first she welcomed the change of pace as a nice mini vacation the reality… or lack thereof in her situation was starting to set in. Any other day she would have probably been stocked at meeting an actual superhero, especially one decked out in a super cool black and blue sci-fi power suit named Blue Beetle who was able to turn his arms into laser cannons and fly around like the aforementioned insect.

That would probably be the case if Ruby and her new companions weren't currently locked in a battle with a huge grotesque monster the size of a townhouse that they were fighting while trapped in this dark creepy maze.

Currently she was using her trademark weapon, Crescent Rose, the transforming gun scythe, to fire round after round of bullet ammunition at the headless monster while her other allies relayed their own attacks. Like she said, Blue Beetle was firing at the monster while zipping around the attacks from its one slightly over-proportioned arm that held a sickle as their weapon.

Her other two comrades weren't capable of such versatility. The one girl with long blue hair, dressed in a regal navy blue fantasy adventurer outfit called herself Lucina was currently forced to stand on the sidelines with her sword while Blue Beetle and Ruby were currently occupied..

Likewise an anthropomorphic teenage turtle named Leonardo, dressed in ninja gear who had a blue bandana mask wrapped around his eyes and wielding two katanas, was also relegated to the same situation at the moment while the two other teens went to work on the one-armed beast.

The creature only continued to swing wildly as Blue Beetle dodged its attack while the young huntress continued to focus her fire on the large bulbous area with two other sickles popping out of the malformed growth that made up its left torso.

"_I think I'm actually starting to miss those last shows with the Goblin Slayer guy. I mean yeah everything about that fight in the cave was pretty messed up but at least he had cool armor to look at,"_ came the complaining thought of the raven and red dyed hair teen as she continued to shoot the monster with her rifle. "Hey, you mijos wanna maybe hurry and come up with a plan so we can get rid of this thing," came the nervous and pointed shout of Blue Beetle as he narrowly dodged another attack from the two story tall creature.

That seemed to stir the ninja turtle and the warrior princess into action as Leo replied, "Just keep it focused on you, we'll handle the rest. "Not like I haven't been doing that already," came Beetle's very audible complaint.

Leo ignored it and gave Lucina a brief instruction that Ruby didn't really pay much attention to since she was so focused on the big bad monster before she heard him shout, "Alright, Go," to which they both proceeded to charge the giant, Leo wielding his dual katanas, and Lucina her sword. As the young princess went for the legs, Leo proceeded to leap into the air and latch on the monster's knee with his blades.

He then went on to scale the tormenting monster, ignoring its howling protests as it attempted to shake the young ninja off. Leo held on for dear life as the giant attempted to rid itself of the green nuisance that was currently clinging to it. It only got distracted when Lucina made another cut to its lower leg as she narrowly avoided getting stepped on.

At this point Leo had been able to nearly reach the top of the monster and was level with its head or face now, which just so happened to be to his left. So he proceeded to carry out the next motion of his plan and impale the blade of his katana right into the eye of the monster's face covering. When the only response he got was a piercing scream blood pouring from its wound, Leo proceeded to go for the other eye, still clinging to the other blade that was sunk into the monster's flesh which gifted him with another howling in pain from the undead giant.

When the thing didn't go down he just repeatedly stabbed the creature's eye in the hopes that it would eventually collapse. Seizing an opportunity, Ruby chose to activate her semblance, which was thankfully still working and launch herself at the giant in great speeds, leaving a flurry of rose petals behind her.

Coming out of her petal burst form and letting out a war cry, she briefly transformed her weapon into its scythe mode and attacked its knee before giving its calf another slash as she zoomed right under its legs. She then launched herself again with her semblance and proceeded to cut open the monster's back while running up its back before using her semblance again to safely land.

With Leo still going at its face, the monster could only slowly stumble around lazily. Blue Beetle took the opportunity to transform his arm cannons into one singular laser cutter and simply fired on the giant beast which caused it to stumble right into the wall. Leo chose that moment to jump off as it fell over landing stylishly on the ground next to his teammates while the giant just fell forward, dead, leaving up dust when it made impact with the ground.

Though when he landed he was greeted to the comically grossed out faces and groans of discomfort from Ruby and Lucina who were just uncomfortable at seeing the teen covered in the monster's blood.

Even the Beetle went on to comment when he landed near the group, saying, "hey hermano, you wanna get something to wash on the grime off."

They were all swiftly caught off guard however when the sound of shrieking caused them all to swivel around and face the source of the new noise.

They were unfortunately met with the sight of a small army of men turned into swamp monsters, with pincer-like claws for arms and bug-like hooves for legs. The most disturbing part however was the chest openings they had that led all the way up to their pincer mouths.

The four teens despite their fear just chose to make a stand and so they brandished their weapons as they ready for their next foe. Leo ended up interrupting the tense atmosphere when he responded to the teen bonded with the alien super weapon. "Yeah maybe later but I think we're all a little busy right now."

* * *

Ben Tennyson could probably accurately describe his current mood with one word annoyed. I mean being stuck in a random maze with people you don't know is sure to be a bit of an adjustment for anyone.

"_At least the watch is actually working now,"_ the teen thought, now changed into the swole crimson alien form who Ben liked to call Four Arms. With four green eyes to match his number of arms, he was currently dressed in a black and green undershirt and black pants with a green belt that held the omnitrix symbol from his watch on it. He also currently towered above his newest allies, standing at ten feet tall.

Unfortunately for him, the fact that his watch could turn him into different aliens didn't seem to jive so nicely with the rest of the group.

The pink haired ninja girl, Sakura, had been the most vocal, outright calling him names like monster and demon when she'd seen his new look. In a way she sorta reminded him of his cousin Gwen who was probably wandering around this maze like them right now.

There was also another girl who for some reason had vines for hair and was dressed in some ancient Roman style robes, Shiozaki Ibara, who had even decided to comment about how he was so brave for using such a villainous quirk, whatever that meant.

At least the one ginger girl dressed in a shirt and green cargo pants, Kim Possible, wasn't just constantly referring to him as a hideous abomination.

As they continued their trek throughout the labyrinth, Ben was once again subject to the group's or rather Sakura's constant criticisms as he walked at the group's front. "Ugh… how can we even trust this guy? I mean he's probably just leading us all into a trap as we speak!" The transforming teen could only sigh in response for what felt like maybe the eighth time today since he got here at hearing the ninja girl's ramblings.

"You know I'm right here and I can still hear you," the young hero added. "I wasn't talking to you, you dumb monster," Sakura snapped. The tetramand transformed teen just did the closest approximation of rolling his eyes that he could in this form as he gave another sigh in response.

They were all greeted to another surprise when the wall nearby ahead of them burst open. Once the dust settled however they four teens set their sights upon the giant nine and a half feet tall reptilian man in black pants that had just busted through the wall and was standing before them threateningly.

"See I told you he was leading us into a trap." Ben however just interrupted the ninja, not in the mood to deal with whatever rant she had planned. "Would you give it a rest already, that wasn't me."

The next couple of seconds were silent as everybody stood their guard facing their next opponent who locked eyes with Ben. "Finally, some meat I can sink my teeth into," the monster growled much to everyone's surprise. "Yeah I'm not too likely to serve myself up for dinner pal," Ben quipped, getting ready to fight as his allies did the same.

They were then greeted to quite the shock when a shadowy hooded figure simply materialized out of the floor brandishing a sickle as he stood beside the large reptilian man saying in a rather growly voice, "you do not have a say in this matter little girl."

Surprisingly, it was actually Kim that spoke up. "Look pal, I don't know what your whole deal is but you've got another thing coming if you think we'll just let you walk all over us."

"So be it." Ever the impulsive thinker, Ben chose to quickly address his allies before acting, "I got dibs on big and gruesome over there, you guys get the horror-movie reject," and before any of the girls could object, he charged straight for the large crocodile man, though that sound behind him might just be Sakura badgering him about whatever but he paid any attention to it. The monster in question seemed to accept the challenge with a satisfied grunt and made his own roaring dash for the four-armed teen before they would eventually clash.

* * *

Being the Avatar, Korra of the southern water tribe had seen her fair share of crazy things but this situation definitely might still be pretty out there in comparison.

Being stuck in some tomb where you're forced to find your way out is one thing, but fighting a five foot eight lizard man in a bandana with pink hair and a sword that honestly just looked like a whole bunch of weapons had been glued together was something entirely different. There was also the fact that he wasn't entirely alone in his current pursuit of the Avatar.

Thankfully the same could be said for Korra as well. As she briefly sent a rock she'd stomped out of the ground with earthbending straight for the lizard man who called himself Spinner with a twirling kick, she couldn't help but idly wonder what kind of mess she'd ended up getting herself into this time.

Thankfully the rock did the trick when it made contact with Spinner's sword, knocking him off balance before he could even make a charge.

Right now however she was just feeling glad that she had backup because the white trench coated ginger guy in a bowler hat was pointing his weird cane-gun at her and before he could fire, a webline was shot onto it before it was promptly yanked out of his mitts.

She glanced just in time to see Miles Morales, dressed in his black and red spray painted Spidey suit, gripping said cane just as he decided to comment. "Hey, you should watch where you point that thing man. You could go poking somebody's eye out."

The ginger haired guy, who Korra discovered was named Roman Torchwick, simply growled at the boy with clenched fists before spitting his response. "Hey you little runt, why don't you give that back. That thing looks a little too complicated for you don't you think."

Miles for his part just acted like he was considering the option when he crossed his arms and tapped the handle end of the cane to his chin. "Hmm, let me think about it… nah."

Their opponents didn't seem to take too kindly to the young wall crawler's flippant response and retaliated when a raven haired woman in a green and black jumpsuit named Shego shot a blast of green plasma fire-like energy straight at his spot on the wall.

With a surprised yelp, the young Spider-Man simply jumped out of the way in time and ended up landing right behind Korra with a roll landing in front of a green skinned boy in a purple and black jumpsuit.

"Still keeping it," Miles taunted much to Roman's annoyance. To Korra's right, a blond boy in white armor stepped up, brandishing his sword and he held out his shield in defense. "What are you doing here Torchwick, and how are you even still alive in the first place," the young huntsman known as Jaune Arc growled with considerable venom.

"Hey calm down over there blondy boy and to answer your question well it's pretty simple really, the news of my death's just been greatly exaggerated."

Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to elaborate more since Shego cut him off while her fists lit up with plasma energy. "Cut the theatrics Torchwick, we aren't here to chat."

"Yes, I have grown tired of sitting around tovarich. Let us dispose of them already," a large heavy set rhino man dressed in a yellow undershirt, camo pants with an ammo belt practically yelled in his very thick Russian accent.

"Man, and I thought the Rhino kinda acted like a Russian stereotype," Miles murmured. Unfortunately the 7 foot 8 man named Rocksteady took offense to that, judging by the audible huff from his nose that was very reminiscent of an angry bull.

He even growled at the kid before telling him off. "I will show you stereotype, little pest!" With that, Rocksteady simply roared as he charged straight for the teens.

Korra however wasn't all that dazed and when the raging mutant got in range, she simply planted herself in a steady stance and raised her two fists into the air with much gusto. Unfortunately for the military man, this just meant that the water tribe Avatar had simply formed a wall of stone for him to crash into.

"_Good thing the ground is still made of something I can bend,"_ Korra mused but her thoughts were interrupted by the Russian man's amusing complaint, "Dah, my nose," causing the group of teens to chuckle.

The moment of amusement didn't last too long, because Shego came hopping over the barrier with her athletic skills and dexterity.

Korra, taking the initiative, chose to earthbend some obstacles in her way with a couple stomps but the enforcer wasn't all that fazed when a bunch of jagged rocks came jutting out the floor. She ended up using them as platforms jumped off of, adding in a couple midair front flips for style.

With a quick raise of her fist, Korra caused a much larger jagged strip of rock to rise from the ground. Just as the raven haired spy landed on the space, the Avatar gave a sturdy stomp and pulled her raised fists back causing the ceiling above to come crashing down but Shego still avoided the attack by leaping forward.

With her fist raised, the mercenary's fist glowed with the familiar plasma energy, rearing for the attack. Though surprisingly, a green bull in a purple and black collar came charging at her just before she landed.

Though she wasn't at all perturbed by the shapeshifting teen called Beast Boy and simply used his literal bull head to bounce off of. As she neared Korra, Shego took a swing at the Avatar with her glowing fist but Jaune came to the young woman's defense and held his shield up to block the attack, though the force from the punch just sent him flying back into the elemental bender.

Before Miles could do anything, he was caught off guard when he saw Rocksteady come crashing through the rock obstacles with Torchwick on his rear. Though before the Rhino mutant could charge straight for Miles, Beast Boy came outta nowhere, now morphed into the form of a gorilla, came at the large thug with both fists raised to bash the rhinoceros mutate who blocked the attack with his arms.

Roman just chose to get out of the way and went straight for Miles, clearly wanting his weapon back judging by the angered shout of, "give that back you little brat!" The crime lord briefly came to a halt when he was caught off guard by the sight of Jaune charging at him with his sword and shield.

As those two duked it out, the young Morales turned to find Shego and Korra in a battle of their own. Shego was currently throwing an array of kicks and punches powered by the glowing fire of her plasma energy to which Korra narrowly ducked and dodged each of them. She continued to do so and as she swiftly ducked under an overhead kick from her the pale skinned woman just as the young Spider-Man ensnared her foot in a web line. Using the opportunity, Korra ended up twirling her arms in a swift gathering motion before throwing them out in a pushing movement which caused the other woman to be flung back by the force of her airbending.

She even ended up skipping off the floor a few times before her back made contact with one of the jutting strips of earth. The short haired bender found herself smiling at her little victory.

Just as Shego began to pick herself up off the ground, she was met by the surprise of Rocksteady and Beast Boy, still in his gorilla form, wrestling each other. Shego had to jump forward as the two came crashing through the rock strip.

Korra, ever the bending expert, chose to kick up an arc of flame straight towards her opponent, but Shego simply slid under it before she continued running towards the teen in blue.

The skilled teen ended up kicking up a wave of solid earth in a twirling motion before punching forward to blast a funnel of air at her opponent. Unfortunately Shego easily rolled over the arc of earth before leaping into the air, narrowly avoiding the air blast.

Flipping right over the avatar with a smug grin painting her lips, the mercenary charged up a single blast of hot plasma straight for Korra who just narrowly shielded herself with some earth bending but the resulting explosion still knocked the teen off her feet.

Though once again, Shego was caught off guard when an electrified punch from a very invisible opponent came straight for her. It was lucky that she leaped to the left when she did and missed Miles's attack, just as his energized fist made contact with the ground while he regained visibility. "Aw man I thought I really had that one," the teen groaned, now carrying Torchwick's weapons on his back thanks to his self-made web straps.

Letting her fists glow again, the woman just smirked. "Gonna have to do better than that bug boy," she teased. "Hey, that's Spider-Man or Kid Airachnid to you crazy lady," Miles pointedly replied before rushing her. As he pressed the attack, fists glowing with electrified energy, he took swings and acrobatic kicks at Shego who easily ducked and dodged his attacks even blocking a few with her arms.

As the two continued to duke it out, a small pillar of rock formed behind Shego and she bumped into it. Miles ended up pressing his advantage with another venom strike, though the woman ducked under the teen's electrified fist. She then proceeded to deliver a plasma powered uppercut to the webhead which launched the kid into the air.

Korra then chose to intervene by sending a funnel of flame straight for the wavy haired mercenary. She ended up rolling away before she sent a ball of concentrated plasma straight for the battle hardened Avatar. Thankfully the water tribe native just formed a wall with earth bending that blocked the attack before punching forward to send it straight for Shego who ducked out of the way causing it to smash into the other pillar.

Before Shego could make a counter attack, Miles restrained her hand with another web line from his kneeling position. He even webbed her other hand to make sure she didn't try anything.

Shego just pulled against the young hero's webs trying to get him off balance before she just jumped straight into a full body twirl that caused Miles to come sailing forward with a surprised yelp.

Though he still easily landed right next to the Avatar who just gave him a short glance over before focusing on the supervillainess. Rearing her fist back with a powerful stomp that cracked the floor, Korra simply punched the air forward, and sent a small human sized wave of rock straight for Shego.

Though the mercenary's smirk only grew wider as she also reared back her hands, charging a ball of plasma energy before sending it straight for the rock formation, shattering it on impact.

The debris eventually cleared and both the webhead and the avatar got another glance of feminine figure walking through the smoke. "Well if that's all you got gotta say I'm disappointed tough girl."

Korra just grit her teeth at the back handed compliment, not really in the mood for exchanging pleasantries. "_I'll Show her not to mess with the Avatar."_ The rumble from behind didn't even seem to distract the young bender from her beliefs.

* * *

Kara really didn't care for this whole competition nonsense going on, as she'd previously made clear with her cousin. She also really didn't care for having her powers suddenly turned off so that she'd be dropped into a stupid maze for the sake of "**entertainment."**

"_Guess whoever runs this big show has access to a red sun generator or something,"_ she mused grumpily. At least she'd been lucky enough that she had the option of company during this whole trial.

Her company in question was a pretty odd bunch though. Two of them had the exact same power of turning their skin into metal while the other had this superpower which involved getting his skin hard. Thankfully, she was definitely a mature enough kryptonian teenager not to make a joke about that… definitely. His outfit also didn't help her think of matters not related to… such topics.

Still she didn't really know what to make of the three guys she was currently running through the maze with, and yes she does mean running and not flying. Though she could probably blame that on the fact that none of her new teammates could fly like her since her powers were also back for some reason.

As the quartet ran throughout the halls of the maze they ended up screeching to a halt when they came upon their first unexpected obstacle after turning to enter the hallway.

The floor ahead was completely covered with lava. "Oh come on, how are we even supposed to get across this gap now," the silver haired semi-shirtless boy named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu groaned. While she may be ignorant of earth customs, Kara still couldn't help but find the fact that the dude's first and last names were just repeats of itself to be a little odd.

Tetsutetsu's friend, the spikey haired practically shirtless guy named Kirishima, was the one that ended up giving them an alternative. "Hey, we could always just turn around and go another way."

"Huh… hey look," he added pointing across the mini ocean of lava. Standing across from them was an entirely different group, the likes of which Kara had never seen before. Besides the darkly dressed cowboy looking guy with a red bandanna, sunglasses, a skull belt buckle, light olive-green skin and necklace with a knife attached at the end of it, there were a couple other odd customers in the group that Kara didn't recognize.

There was the 7 foot something tall roided anthropomorphic bulldog with purple fur, dressed in a tank top and black pants with comically oversized arms and tiny legs, carrying two giant submachine guns on his back with spiked black wristbands who kinda looked like he had a mustache with the way his face fur was shaped, almost like a letter M.

Kara couldn't help but snort derisively at the sight of the poor guy's rather cartoonish looking body.

Standing at the front of their group in baggy green and black martial arts outfit was a long haired man with a mustache that went down the sides of his mouth and judging by the smirk on his lips, he was probably somewhat responsible for the obstacle that stood in their way.

"Not that this whole lava pit isn't cool or anything but is there actually a good reason you decided to put this big obstacle between us, whoever you are," the girl of steel shouted, trying to address the four men standing across from her.

The dog who could also use his fists to walk, actually ended up being the one to respond. "Doesn't really matter little girl, we're just here cause we got some annoying brats to kill, that's you by the way," the bulldog responded with a couple chuckles in between. "Anyway kiddos, name's Muggshot and these are my new friends. If you give up now we might even go easies on ya," he added in a stereotypical street thug-like accent.

"Not a chance," responded Kirishima as he skin hardened like a rock. Before anything else though, the fourth member of Supergirl's party, the large metal skinned guy called Colossus, decided to interject. "Well tovarich, I did not expect to see you here. Though I wander what trouble you seek to cause today," he added in his booming voice to the last member of the group across the lava.

If the girl of steel thought that the Muggshot guy looked like a mountain of muscle, then she didn't really know what to say about the huge roided guy that stood at the back of their group. Standing at 9 foot 5, was the swole fellow in brownish red sleeveless armor with a matching helmet that honestly looked like a bowl.

There was something disconcerting about the way the guy grinned in recognition at the sight of one of her party members, but maybe that was because of the way his helmet was cut out to have holes for his mouth and eyes. "Well if it isn't the tin man himself. I've been waiting a while for our rematch," he responded cheerily, sounding like every big bruiser stereotype imaginable.

"Yes comrade, I still doubt that it will end favorably for you,"Colossus or Piotr responded evenly as he stretched out his arms and muscles. She barely the ugly sneer on the face of the guy who Colossus called a comrade.

"Maybe you forgot who you're messing with tin can, after all I'm the Juggernaut and nothing can stop me," the giant added with a rather over dramatic and rage fueled flair.

"_Why do I get the feeling that we're gonna be here for a while,"_ the kryptonian complained, readying herself for a fight as she started to float off the ground.

* * *

**And there we have it the next chapter in our crazy littlle saga. I hope you enjoyed all the twists and turns I added in this one and I hope that you stay tuned to find out what happens next. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back! Yay, I say to the cheers of literally nobody or maybe not and I'm actually not a bad writer like I thought. Still I hope you're all staying safe in times like these. Anyway I hope you enjoy what's next.**

* * *

Uncommon Encounters

Yagi Toshinori, also known as All Might couldn't help but feel nervous about the current situation. To say that some of the individuals he'd seen on the screen could pose a challenge for his students would be a bit of an understatement.

Not only did the lot of those that were hunting the children look rather formidable, there were some members among their ranks III that he unfortunately recognized, like for instance the supervillain Muscular who had become known recently for his role in the murder of the water hose heroes. He also wasn't the only member of All for One's despicable League of Villains that was skulking throughout the maze that both class 1-A and 1-B had been dropped into.

While this mysterious announcer was playing all of this off as if these children got to play a fun game in a maze, the former number 1 hero couldn't help but compare the whole thing to a tomb.

It didn't help that there were also so many screens to pay attention to since everyone was scattered throughout the maze. Though the announcer was polite enough to provide each seat with a pair of headphones that let them listen in on what was happening, the chairs even had a little menu that let you switch audio between different perspectives.

He knew it was a little selfish but he couldn't help but keep his focus on his successor young Midoriya. He just had to hold out hope that his fellow U. A. teachers and pro heroes present could keep an eye on the other students.

Toshinori couldn't help but be thankful for Aizawa's presence. The man was observant and having him around meant that the students had another watchful eye on them since he was usually looking out for them despite his reputation as a harsh and unforgiving teacher. It was like he could always cut to the heart of the matter and somehow knew all the right questions to ask.

Though it wasn't as if any of his other fellow pro heroes were lacking in that department, Aizawa just seemed to have a good eye for this sort of thing. He could only hope that would be enough for his students while they faced whatever trials were ahead.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki didn't honestly know what emotions he was feeling at the moment besides frustration. Maybe it had to do with this unbeatable labyrinth he'd been thrown into or maybe it was just the knowledge that his dad was probably watching him.

Right now though, he didn't really care since he was currently fighting for his life against people he'd never seen with people he'd never seen. He honestly didn't know if there was anyone here that he could actually trust, not that it mattered since he'd be walking right back into the grubby little mitts of Japan's number 1… or formally number 2 hero once this match was over. Though Todoroki decided not to focus too much on his father right now even though he could certainly feel the ache of the scar on his right eye.

Quickly calling upon the power of his quirk, Todoroki erected a complete wall of ice that nearly touched the roof of the hallway just by planting his right foot on the ground. Though it didn't last since it immediately shattered into pieces by the explosion of this… Combustion Man, at least that was what the one guy, Sokka, called him. Unfortunately it would seem Combustion Man was the least of their problems.

The young hero in training was briefly caught off guard when a rather anthropomorphic feline woman came leaping at Shoto with a roar as she intended to bury her claws in the boy.

Thankfully before she got too close, the strong orange haired girl in a green and purple spandex came running towards him from the side and delivered a powerful punch to the side of the Cheetah like woman's face that sent her winging to the side.

At the moment Shoto couldn't help but feel thankful for the interference of Caitlin Fairchild. His hesitation nearly got him skewered but she stepped in to save him from that feral lady anyway. Turning to his right to face the woman who skipped off the floor he readied himself for a fight since the strange woman simply stood back up as if the punch from Caitlin hadn't been more than a mere scrape.

Looking at her now though, Shoto couldn't be more glad that his classmate, Mineta, hadn't been dropped in the same area of the maze he was in since she very much didn't appear to be wearing any clothes. He shuddered to think what depraved acts the warped boy would end up performing if he was here right now. He was still thankful that her fur didn't actually reveal anything though since it covered her from head to toe.

As the woman glared at the two teens before her with her golden and menacing cat-like eyes, she couldn't help but snarl at them, specifically Caitlin for getting in her way.

"You have some nerve little girl for you to get in the way of me and my prey," came the woman's surprisingly elegant British accent as she brushed her arm over the place she'd been hit.

"Sorry but I can't say I'm a fan of watching you tear my new friend to shreds here," Caitlin replied, jerking her thumb to Todoroki in response.

"Oh how truly noble of you child," the odd woman stated sarcastically, her long tail swinging about behind her. "But I'm afraid that this won't end well for you," she added, brandishing her incredibly sharp nails threateningly.

"See if you were smart you'd know my reputation and thus not to mess with me, after all I have fought a literal Amazon before."

"Is that supposed to scare us," Shoto interjected coldly. "Oh you poor fools, you have no idea who you're messing with, do you," she questioned and before Caitlin or Kat could

interrupt to state otherwise, she finished her little tirade. "Allow me to educate you on why I bear the name Cheetah!"

With that, the former archeologist leaped straight for the two teens but Caitlin rapidly intercepted her with a tackle.

Before Shoto could aid his new ally, he found himself having to create another quick ice wall, albeit slightly smaller, so he could shield himself from another one of Combustion Man's explosive blasts that came straight from the eye tattoo on his forehead.

It was a good thing too, since the ice shattered anyway from the explosion from the mysterious assassin's assault.

Todoroki simply got his footing before turning his head to quickly address his allies. "A little help would be nice," he shouted back to them only to get an answer he didn't like from the dark skinned teen with a short ponytail in blue.

"A little bit busy here Mr. Not-jerkbender," Sokka replied before taking another swing of his machete at the giant wolf like shadow monsters with bone armor that were slowly advancing on him and the orange skinned alien girl with white and blue head tails, Ahsoka, who was doing much the same with her two green lightsabers.

"Why do you feel the need to call me that. Wouldn't heroes be known for bending jerks in a manner of speaking," Shoto replied seriously before sending a powerful stream of fire from his left side straight for the little cliffside Combustion Man and his friends stood on.

"Pretty sure that's not what he meant," Ahsoka added before using the force to push one of the shadowy wolf monsters that stood in front of her, sending it flying back as it connected with others behind it where they all went sailing back into a wall.

The monochromatic teen didn't quite get what the water tribe boy was trying to say but he supposed it was similar in a way to when Bakugo would call him Icy hot, though at least Bakugo's nickname made more sense since he had both Ice and Fire abilities.

Unfortunately he'd been distracted and another one of Combustion Man's allies chose to take advantage of that. Just as he turned to face them, Shoto had gotten tackled immediately by another anthropomorphic animal-person, though this one was male that resembled a snow leopard and had the decency to wear pants.

Before the leopard man could lay another hand on him, Shoto elbowed him in the face and covered his shoulder in a thick coating of ice. It did the trick as the well built martial artist let go of the teen and backed off while hissing in pain as he grabbed his ice covered shoulder.

Just as he stood up, Todoroki chose to throw a few more flames at his opponent to get the guy to back up but was stopped by the explosion to his far right.

Ignoring the Combustion Man's attack, Shoto prepared to block his other foe's next attack with his fire as he charged at him only for Cheetah to come sailing out of nowhere and fly straight into the unaware leopard, knocking them both over.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, little kitten," the purple pantsed martial artist sneered as he carelessly pushed the auburn haired woman off him. "You would be wise to show some respect, Tai Lung. It's not smart to make an enemy out of me,"Cheetah growled threateningly at her momentary ally as they both stood back up and faced Shoto and Caitlin.

Again, Combustion Man ended up firing his explosive eye beam at the teens but Todoroki put up another small wall of ice to block it. Using the shattered ice remains as cover, Shoto held out his left arm and let loose a torrent of flame at the two felines, hoping that would be enough to deter them.

* * *

Throughout the viewing theater, many of the guests were just finding themselves oddly entertained by the many battles being shown to them. At least that was the vibe had been getting watching this whole shebang.

She couldn't help but be taken in by all that was shown to her, though she'd admit that it was a little hard to keep track of when the screens split into six and they got headphones to tune into specific channels that could also switch perspectives. She knew that things could get a little messy but honestly she was just enjoying the experience, pretty much like watching a movie or esports tournament.

Thankfully no one she knew was actually participating in this big challenge so she didn't feel the need to be all that worried. Though she still couldn't help but feel bad for some of these contestants especially the ones that looked like they were too young to be here but that was just the nature of things, not like she had any say on who gets to be here. She at least hoped they wouldn't get seriously hurt, though judging by the whole situation it seemed pretty unlikely.

"Feel bad for the unlucky fella that has to go up against some of these folks," came a slightly distorted voice. Hana turned to her left to get a good look at the greying masked vigilante who'd spoken those words.

With a face mask that doubled as a tactical visor, the man in a blue and white coat with red outlines that fit the rest of his tactical gear style just kept his gaze on the screen.

"What do you mean," the international celebrity couldn't help but ask. "Nothing major, just that a lot of these guys seem pretty vicious, it'd probably be best to steer clear," the vigilante added, not bothering to soften the blow of his assessment leaving Hana to her own devices as his rather ominous words swirled around in her head.

* * *

Dick Grayson, also known as the hero/vigilante Nightwing wasn't all that thrilled about the current situation. Maybe you could chalk that up to being trained and raised by the world's greatest detective who seemed to have a not so secret obsession with his self-imposed war on crime. Maybe that was because he'd caught a glance of some of Gotham's most wanted who seriously belonged in Arkham Asylum not this outrageous game show or maybe he just inherited some of his old man's/adopted brother's sense of paranoia but honestly who could really blame him.

The individuals he was currently surrounded by didn't really help. Though he'd admit having a crazy blonde girl with some pretty wacky magic wand and another one who had these weird headphone jacks that were actually a part of her wasn't exactly the worst companionship he could ask for. No he'd probably have to save that for the raven haired woman with two sais wearing a slightly revealing purple figure hugging outfit in a matching mouthguard and her traveling companions.

"Well well, what do we have here? A bunch of helpless little birds for me to cut down," the woman hissed in a scratchy voice.

Nightwing just tightened his grip on his two batons as he gave a steady reply. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think any of us plan on going down that easy."

"The name's Mileena boy, not that it will matter for you," she replied snappily as she brandished both her sais.

"Ooooh, why not? Is it because you're getting a new name change to go with your identity since you're going off the grid," Dick's new magic wielding teammate, Star Butterfly… no like… seriously, questioned excitedly.

"What… no You foolish brat, I'm here to kill you," the assassin replied in annoyance.

"Can't say I'm a fan but we all make mistakes," Dick cut in before promptly charging at the trio sent to kill him and the girls.

Though he was met with some resistance when the silver haired teen, Mercury or something, launched himself straight towards Nightwing, using his gun boots… because that was a thing.

Though the former boy wonder could definitely say that wasn't the weirdest turn of events because before the other teen could even reach him he was intercepted midair by an actual narwhal with wings that just came souring past Nightwing and crashed into the silver haired teen with a resounding oof, leaving everyone present simply… well, I mean… how do you think they reacted?

Dick turned back to his teammates with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open just in time to see Jirou with a similar expression on her face looking at Star who was actually in the midst of giving herself a congratulatory fist pump. Her other hand held her uh… magic wand toy with the star emblem plastered on the globe-like scepter part of it slowly losing its color.

"_I guess that was her doing,"_ the black and blue bird-themed vigilante mused lamely before he forced himself to turn back towards Mileena and her other cohort. He did it just in time too because Mileena's other ally had just broken out of their stupor and was gunning straight for him.

Nightwing ended up narrowly avoiding the punch thrown by the wild red haired figure in a gray martial arts gi when he sidestepped out of the way of the man's punch."_Perhaps the silver haired guy wasn't the best target to go for,"_ the former sidekick internally dragged out, judging his teammate's decision before he proceeded to duck and dodge a multitude of blows coming from the menacing red eyed man.

Dick even quickly ducked under the man's kick that was aimed at his head and with a swift kick of his own, aimed at the man's ankle, the young hero had knocked the other martial artist's balance out from under him, leaving the man to topple to the floor before the teen rolled himself back towards his team and out of harm's way.

This just ended up serving to make the Mileena woman angrier given the low growl she'd let out. "Never trust such idiotic and useless men to do a real woman's job," she berated with a hiss and brandished her two sais before heading straight for Dick.

"Anytime you two wanna help out would be greatly appreciated," the young vigilante admonished causing his two teammates to snap to attention, giving each other quick glances of surprise before joining the fray. It was just in time since both the silver haired guy and the spooky looking martial artist had gotten back up and were heading straight for Nightwing.

With a transforming glow of energy, her trusty wand had been turned into a mace so Star ended up leaping straight for the street fighting master known as Akuma with the plan to bash his head in with her weapon, much to his surprise. I mean you'd probably be surprised too if you saw what looked like a girl in a stereotypically cutesy outfit that looked like it'd been puked on with rainbows was heading straight for you with a mace and a battle cry as well as a mad look in her eyes that could probably make even the most hardened of viking pillagers blush, cause you know… life just be like that sometimes.

Jirou and the silver haired kid Mercury were in a very similar situation, judging by how the sonic based hero in training was rushing at him with the express intention of delivering her own barrage of taekwondo moves that the other teen could only barely dodge in time, due to his slight level of surprise.

Nightwing didn't have time to be glad that the two girls had finally decided to jump in though since he had his own problems to deal with. He had only raised up his batons just in time to block the attack from Mileena and her daul sais. "What's the matter, am I too much woman for you," the assassin playfully suggested.

"Oh don't worry lady I'll let you know when I'm actually feeling a little more than whelmed," the teen replied before pushing her away just enough so that he could get a swift kick in the stomach that sent her stumbling back.

"_Just hope some of the team and the other titans are faring okay,"_ Dick mused before he charged back into battle.

* * *

Being a literal Cyborg with your body composed of some heavily reinforced alien metal didn't necessarily mean that you were averse to pain as Victor Stone, the aptly named superhero, would freely attest. Of course being flung into a wall by some four armed gladiator looking reject named Goro wasn't at the top of his priority list either, but… here he was.

"Hey pal, could you maybe watch the paint next time, I just had myself buffed man," the Teen Titan added with his hand and knees currently placed on the ground while he referred to his metal chassis. He looked up just time to see the unwelcome sight of Goro looming over him with a menacing grin. Luckily the four armed creature had his attention focused on the part-cybernetic teen so he remained blissfully unaware of the electrified fist that was heading for him until it made contact with his face as it launched him to the side.

Vic couldn't help but smile in appreciation at the incredibly buff man/kid dressed in a red super suit with a hooded white cape and a lightning bolt on his chest that marked him as the hero Shazam, or whatever the dude was going by these days.

The childish hero couldn't help but find himself beaming as he floated in the space where Goro had been previously, no doubt feeling prideful at delivering that surprise attack to the large 8 foot warrior. "Man! Cyborg, dude did you just see that!? I totally just came swooping in and I was like Blow and then he was all like Blaaah," the superhero found himself dramatically reenacting his previous attack as before turning to his ally, still floating midair as he rapidly bounced in excitement.

"Not to break up the excitement," a new voice spoke up, causing the two boys to turn their heads to address it. They were greeted with the sight of Spider-Woman, in her maroon, black and yellow costume dodging the repeated slashes of the green blade belonging to the dark ghostly knight that was attacking her. "But could we maybe focus less on congratulations and more on getting out of here alive since we have all these jerks who want to dice us up into ribbons," the cloned teen found herself shouting as she ducked under another swipe of the Fright Knight's blade.

For a moment she was also unaware of the smoky black mist that seemed to have a mind of its own as it traveled behind her before it steadily began to take on the physical form of an armored man in all dark colors, who was also armed to the teeth wearing a hooded black trench coat and a mask that was very reminiscent of a raven's skull, but that wasn't the actual cause for Cyborg's sudden state of alarm.

No, that was more so due to the fact that he had one of his dual shotguns pointed directly at the girl's head. Acting fast, the former quarterback found himself pushing Shazam out of the way while he transformed his other arm into an energy hand cannon that he used to blast the spooky looking assassin away before he could harm Spider-Woman.

She'd been only slightly surprised when the man behind her was blasted away so she just addressed Cyborg with a simple, "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I had that one handled," just before jumping over another swipe from the ghostly warrior's sword.

"Didn't look that way to me," Vic added and before he could properly take aim to get a shot off on the knight guy he had to quickly roll out of the way when Goro came back around and tackled Shazam. The cybernetic hero didn't have much time to think on that because his gaze only traveled forward just in time to see a glowing lime green ball of plasma energy ram right into his own chest and send him flying a few feet back.

Groaning as he picked himself back up and absentmindedly rubbed his head, Cyborg was greeted to quite the treat when he caught sight of the oddly familiar figure that had just blasted him with their hand cannon. A slightly armored man in purple robes with a black cape and a hilariously big three barreled cannon stood in front of him. It honestly just threw the teen off to get a look at his latest opponent.

It wasn't the man's ridiculous horned helmet or the goofy electrified Z emblem on the man's brooch that stood on his silver cowl. No, it was probably just the fact that Vic just so happened to recognize this figure after seeing him on the same exact screens he used when watching movies.

"I'm not the only one seeing this… right," Spider-Woman managed to drag out amidst her dodging of the Fright Knight's repeated attacks, seemingly also sharing in the same astonishment that had just overcome Cyborg.

"Pitiful fools, you will all fall before the Might of Emperor Zurg, just as all those who've come before you have," the self proclaimed emperor declared haughtily before pointing his blaster at the younger cyborg. Though the not-so fictional character's weapon stopped charging due to some commotion just before he found himself ducking with a yelp as Goro who'd just been blasted with a funnel beam of electricity came soaring overhead.

The young cybernetic hero just dodged out of the way of the behemoth, "_not looking to get hit by him a second time,"_ he thought just as he caught a side glance of Spider-Woman ducking under another one of the Fright Knight's slashes, though this time the slash let out a similar shaped wave of green energy that nearly seared her hair.

Victor turned back to the toy-emperor just in time to see him scold Shazam for his intrusion. "Who would dare think to interrupt me?!" Zurg just turned to a very cheerful looking Shazam who just happily waved at him as he said, "Hi there Mr. Toy Story guy, nice to meet ya and uh… that was me sir… sorry about that just had to take out the trash you know."

That only seemed to enrage the foul tempered ruler before he proceeded to charge his blaster to blast Shazam. Vic didn't have the chance to intervene since he simultaneously found his head at the opposite end of a shotgun barrel. "You really should check who you're messing with before you start making enemies punk," the gun holder threatened in his ominously deep voice.

Vic swatted the gun away just in time for the shot to go wide and delivered a staggering gut punch to the death-themed assassin before going for the two handed bash for the assassin's head and another left hook to the man's chin before finally finishing it off with a blast from his hand cannon that sent the other guy reeling.

He turned just in time to get a glimpse of Shazam being shot at only to have his head grabbed by the ever persistent Goro. Thankfully Spider-Woman intervened with a web line attached to the hand gripping Cyborg's head. He caught that same mercenary sneaking up behind her again while the Fright Knight went for another violent slash at the red suited heroine so Vic chose to intervene and blast the grim-reaper knock off away.

Thankfully the girl dodged it just in time to say, "hey watch where you're pointing that thing, you could poke somebody's eye out." She then proceeded to backflip over the swipe from the Reaper's gun and landed on his back before she kicked off him and pushed him straight into the Fright Knight.

Though our fair cybernetic hero didn't see all that since he was too busy being thrown to the ground by Goro. Before the four armed monster could body slam the cyborg-teen, Vic ended up blasting him midair with one of his cannons.

Now with his opponent on his back Vic chose to take the opportunity to tackle his foe before he could fully pick himself up and deliver a series of rapid punches to keep him preoccupied only that didn't last. Right when he was about to deliver another blow to Goro's face, a large, muscular, purple clawed hand reached out and grabbed Cyborg's arm before his punch could connect.

Before he could even react, the young titan felt himself being pulled off of Goro and flung like a ragdoll right into another wall, though this time, his landing probably resembled a crash more so than anything.

Vic just got to his knees, and looked up as the dust settled to get a good look at his newest opponent. He caught sight of his 8 foot tall opponent who appeared to just be pure muscle who had a beak as well as his brain visibly exposed with two vacant eyes attached to it with the only thing it was wearing being brown cargo shorts. The mass of muscle just let out an unholy sounding screech which just left poor Vic with only one complaint. "_Man, looks like todays probably gonna be a rough one isn't it."_

* * *

Ben Tennyson couldn't stop himself from feeling a little joyful at his current situation. Sure no one really likes being abducted and forced to participate in some crazy game show but if it gave him the chance to let off some steam then who was he to argue.

Currently fixed into his ten foot tall alien form, the four armed teen was currently wrestling with a nine a half foot tall reptilian man who he'd never seen before. As Ben or rather four arms struggled against the giant reptilian, pushing against the monster's shoulders with his two top arms while the two-armed mutant did the same, he couldn't help but quip when he smelled something. "Uhhh, jeez ugly, you ever heard of breathments?"

This only served to anger the monster as he argued back. "I choose to savor the taste of whatever meat I come across." Four Arms just smirked and replied with, "oh I'll give you something to savor," before he delivered a double uppercut with his two bottom arms and grabbed the monster's free one as he flailed back before clocking him right across the jaw.

As the reptilian mutant stumbled back, he simply growled as he got his footing before brandishing his claws and charging at Ben with a war cry. The four-armed hero just ducked under the swipe of the man-monster's claw and shoulder checked him to get him to back up again. Ben even took the opportunity of his foe stumbling back to give two right hooks from his right arms before delivering another powerful blow to his opponent's gut.

Behind Ben, the three girls were currently wrapped up in their own fight of sorts with the strange shadow like figure that continuously swung his sickle. Kim, who stood at the front, was currently doing her best to dodge this enemy's attacks while she guarded Sakura and the vine girl as they all backed up.

Her efforts proved futile however when Shiozaki ended up bumping into something or rather someone behind her that caused her to immediately swivel only to be greeted by the sight of an exact copy of this shadow creature that towered over her. "Going somewhere," came the figure's menacing voice as it just stared down at the girl.

The only words to come out of the girl's mouth as the second spectral assassin attempted to behead her with his sickle were a delicate, "oh my," before she'd been pushed out of the way by Sakura who delivered a powerful punch to the hooded monster's gut that sent him tumbling back. "What do you even want with us, you big creep," the ninja teen hollered as she stood in between Shiozaki and the dark assassin, meanwhile Kim was having a not so fun time evading the other copy's attacks since the trio had decided to stop moving.

"You may call me Bi-Han child, and as to what I intend for you… well, isn't that obvious," the emotionless white eyed assassin supplied before he ran and took a swing at Sakura. Thankfully the pink haired teen was able to duck under his assault and before Bi-Han could attempt to bury his weapon in the poor teen's skull, Shiozaki intervened by restraining him with the strands from her plant-like hair.

"I am not so easily restrained, little girl," Bi-Han informed ominously before that copy collapsed into a shadow as it merged with the floor. The shadow simply traveled to their side before it split in two and reformed into two different copies.

That all ended up being ignored when Ben and his foe came tumbling by since the shapeshifting hero had just tackled him. "Four," Ben called out as he took hold of his opponent with all four arms and spun around before tossing him straight through the wall that hadn't just been damaged.

When the dust settled Ben and his allies were greeted to quite the surprise. On the other side of the wall which now had a gaping supervillain sized hole in it were three teenagers looking back through the whole with varying amounts of surprise covering their faces. The one raven haired girl in fishnets, who looked like she was ready to perform in a magic show of her top hat and wand was anything to show for it, was the first one to break the silence. "Wow, is that Killer Croc," she exclaimed pointing towards Ben's downed opponent.

"Killer who," the ginger haired girl in a pink blouse and blue and pink jacket questioned energetically. Before the other girl could answer a yellow haired boy with black electric themed jacket interrupted when he exclaimed, "wait wait wait wait wait, is that you Shiozaki," he added in surprise. "Kaminari," the vine girl questioned in surprise.

Before anyone could do something else, Croc ended up picking himself up off the ground as he simply turned to tower over the other group of teens when he spoke. "Well well well, if it isn't my lucky day. I get to stumble into one of those justice brats for me to sink my teeth into."

As Kaminari got closer, he couldn't help but whisper very loudly in the magic girl's ear, "Hey Zatanna, you wouldn't happen to know this guy would you," he questioned anxiously. "I mean besides the fact that he's a big bad guy from my universe who has a reputation of eating people, Sorry not really," the young magician responded.

Kaminari's attention was easily diverted however when he caught sight of Bi-Han and found himself pointing at the assassin while he exclaimed in wonder, "holy crap is that Noob Saibot."

Despite the situation, Ben couldn't help but snicker as he looked at the shadow assassin, "Your name is Noob," the young watch bearer teased before he continued to snicker. "I would watch your tongue creature. Croc, take care of our latest guests," Bi-Han or rather the noob commanded threateningly. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever Mr. Spooky," Killer Croc responded as he stalked towards the three teens. Before Ben could even make a move to stop the guy, he was sent flying when yet another new arrival appeared and clocked him straight in the jaw.

Ben turned in surprise to see a blue eyed yellow twelve foot tall double horned robot with black stripes and two car doors for wings guarding the three new teens. "Sucker punch! Nice moves, you adorable little iron giant you," the orange haired girl with the heart shaped hole in her shirt cheered while she was suddenly seen gripping a large grey hammer that she procured… somehow. "Um… yeah, what she said. Thanks for the assist Bumblebee," Zatanna added awkwardly.

The robot in question just gave the girl a thumbs up and sounded out a few beeps and bloops as a response which Ben didn't even try to understand. The three copies of Noob Saibot which had promptly stopped their assault on the three girls, simply narrowed their eyes at Zatanna and her group. "Very well," the assassin echoed as he stuck out his sickle in a pose. "I shall defeat you myself," the duplicates replied as two more emerged from the floor.

"You so sure about that," Kim of all people butt in as she, Sakura, and Shiozaki readied themselves for a fight. The copies all swiveled on a dime when they also heard Ben cracking all of his arm's knuckles for added measure with a grin. Even Kaminari was sporting a smile as he made a show of electricity coming out of his hand while his friends looked ready to fight.

Bi-Han simply narrowed his eyes. Being ever decisive, the specter chose to have his clones remerge with him as he threatened the teens, "You all may think you've won, but this is only the beginning."

He then began to sink into the floor, to their surprise, while he uttered his final words. "This was nothing more than a test, little heroes and you will not survive against what is to come. Soon you very souls will belong to me." Just like that the dark phantom like assassin was gone but not before pulling Killer Croc into another whole of darkness that surprised the group.

Kaminari, ever the goofball, ended being the one to break the silence. "Sooo, I guess we won," he questioned pleasantly. "I mean if you wanna go and ignore the big bad shadow monster's ominous warning then sure, you could call that a win," Zatanna teased, which just caused Kaminari to give her a vaguely perturbed look. The hammer wielding girl's posture just slumped dramatically as she whined, "aw, but I wanted to fight more bad guys."

"Well, looks like that's a wrap folks," the omnitrix wielder proudly proclaimed as he dusted off his two sets of hands. "Oh don't think any of us have forgotten about your involvement in this you big red jerk."

Ben couldn't help but frown and sigh at the possibility of being subjected to another one of Sakura's long winded rants, despite everything that just happened. "_Jeez, I also kinda miss fighting bad guys right about now."_

* * *

Being the half-ghost teen that got his powers after getting zapped when he turned on an interdimensional portal in his parent's basement, Danny was used to seeing some strange things, after all the ghost zone was filled with all types of weird creatures and monsters.

Still, he really wasn't prepared for what or rather whom life decided to throw his way. Ghosts were one thing, a talking dish sponge who lived in a pineapple under the sea was another. Also there was another kid in violet with buck teeth who also just so happened to be accompanied by two fairies with green and pink hair called Cosmo and Wanda, you know cause that's normal.

Then there was the other kid who apparently knew Timmy and his fairies, or highly advanced computer programs as he put it. With a hairdo that just looked like a chocolate ice cream swirl on his head was none other than Jimmy Neutron, self proclaimed boy genius, who also just so happened to be aware of interdimensional travel so… yay. Honestly with the group that the youngest Fenton currently found himself united with, he sorta felt like he stood out as probably what was the most normal one there.

"_At this point, I probably wouldn't be surprised if we all just ended up having to fight actual toy robots or something,"_ mused the ghost teen.

Danny didn't get much of a chance to think about it any further since the ceiling in front of the quartet came crashing down seemingly out of nowhere, knocking everyone on their butts. When the smoke from the debris cleared, the four young heroes were greeted to sight of a rather rotund looking anthropomorphised crocodile with crazy eyes, wearing a red cape and a golden crown standing at the center of the impact and towering over the four adventurers at eight feet.

"Well, well, what do we have here," the alligator...person queried in a surprisingly elegant voice, much to Danny's surprise and slight disturbance. That was when he felt a familiar chill run down his spine, causing him to let out a shaky breath.

"I do believe we have been granted with some worthy prey," came an ominous echo, one that poor Danny had the misfortune of recognizing just before two familiar figures seemed to appear out of thin air.

The first one was a bulky looking metallic gunmetal grey character that wore a black tank top and pants and ammo belt over his torso and his usual shoulder pouldron, though Danny didn't need any of it to recognize the self proclaimed ghost-zone's greatest hunter with his stupid skull face and flaming green mohawk.

He was also privy to his foe's current ectoplasmic partner, Technus, rocking that same mullet that Danny recognized as going out of style decades ago, dressed in his stupid grey cape and black trench coat and wearing the same pair of shades.

"Skulker, Technus?! I thought you and everybody else agreed that you wouldn't go after me till we got home," Danny exclaimed, clearly agitated.

"Well you see child… that little truce we had was outdated, so we're going with this much radder idea in mind," Technus replied with a maniacal grin. "Yes, now that our gracious host has allowed us some leeway for this competition, it would seem that the great hunt is back on ghost child," Skulker added with a clenched fist as two blades came protruding out of his gauntlet.

"Well, lucky me then," Phantom remarked dryly, finding it unfortunate that he hadn't had the forethought to grab any ghost weapons before heading out for this match. That didn't mean he wouldn't make do though. Acting quickly, the currently silver haired teen thrusted his fist out and fired off a beam of ectoplasmic energy that caught Technus by surprise and sent the green ghost flying."Too bad that means the same goes both ways," the teen added with a grin of his own.

"Oh wow. That was incredible. You were able to fire off a single ray of ectoplasmic energy on command and used it to attack that other supernatural creature," Jimmy exclaimed in astonishment, leaving Danny feeling a little… uneasy. "Oh please, would you care to demonstrate such a fascinating ability again," the ice cream haired boy queried.

"Uh… sure," came the half-ghosts ever intelligent response but as he turned back to press the attack, he had to duck just in time to avoid a slash from Skulker's blade. Danny proceeded to deliver an uppercut as a counter attack to get some distance between him and his foe.

The big croc guy ended up charging at Danny with a boxing glove he'd whipped out of nowhere only to be stopped by the a… Spongebob guy who was wearing two red foam hands when he delivered a leaping kick to the rotund alligator's gut. "_This is definitely gonna take some getting used to."_

Unfortunately, the young halfa was too distracted to notice Skulker flying straight towards him and ended up getting tackled right into a wall which left a visible crack. "I do believe it's past time I collected my prize, whelp," Skulker sneered as he held the poor teen by his neck, looking to gut him with his arm blades.

Danny, ever the sarcastic teen with his hands on his opponent's arm, just responded with a simple, "Dude, chill out," and an added smirk before activating one of his powers that emanated from his gloved hands and slowly began encasing his mechanized foe in a full-body ice prison before he fell to the ground, unshattered with an ever present scowl on his face.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the sight just before being pulled through the air into the grasp of Technus who just held him by the cuff of his outfit while cackling. "It seems that once again ghost child you are powerless against I, Technus, Master of All Things Technological. Prepare to meet your…," the ghost's monologue was kindly interrupted by another laser blast that sent him flying with a yelp.

Danny just swiveled in confusion to see that the kid Timmy who was missing one of his… fairies had been the one responsible given the smoking barrel of the green rifle he was currently holding which also had a face… weird. "Oh boy, that was fun Timmy, let's do that one again. It really felt good to let that one out. Sweet release," the rifle added in the voice of one of Timmy's fairies. "That's… you know what, I'm just gonna go with it," was the only response Danny came up with before he turned back to Technus. "Also if you were gonna say that I'm about to meet my doom then I gotta warn you dude that you're starting to sound like the Box Ghost."

Technus sat up and glared at phantom just as he shook his fist and ranted, "you dare to compare me to that amature. I'll have you know that there's no one in all of the ghost zone that's as hip as me."

The ghost teen could barely comprehend the smug grin on his enemy's face and just decided to focus by shaking his head before firing a blast with both his hands. Technus easily dodged out of the way, with his legs turning into a wispy ghost tail as he floated. "Looks like you've missed again ghost boy," he taunted with a cackle which only seemed to annoy the young halfa even further.

Changing tactics, Danny decided to surprise Nicolai by throwing some self generated ice daggers at him though Technus simply put up an ectoplasmic shield to block the attack.

Before Danny could even react the mad genius of a ghost was able to send an energy beam of ectoplasm generated from the portal straight for Phantom. The blast sent him flying right back into the wall, leaving another visible Danny shaped crack on it when he made contact.

As his butt landed on the ground, Danny looked up to see Technus floating above him. "Ooo, looks like someone's in desperate need of an upgrade. Too bad that you'll never get the chance," the ghostly geek mocked.

Though the two spectral beings were treated to another surprise when something began pulling at Technus.

"Wait, what? No it can't be. I will not be trapped again by…" the ghost yelled only to be cut off when he got sucked into a thermos like a vacuum held by Timmy of all people.

"Huh…I guess that worked," the buck toothed boy responded commonly. "Of course it worked. I just had your holograms generate something that could contain that conceited specter," Jimmy added, walking up behind him. "You mean you just asked me to wish for something to trap the ghost," Timmy responded tiredly.

"Um, where'd you guys get that Thermos," Danny interrupted, still reeling from what just transpired. "I… uh wished for it," was Timmy's awkward response which just got Danny to raise an eyebrow. Though before he could make a comment the three had the attention refocused on the very tired, large bellied crocodile toppling over on the floor with a certain sea sponge standing atop him wiping… sweat?… of his brow. "Hoo, that was fun. Thanks for the work out Mr. Cruel," Spongebob added with a smile and a laugh just as he stepped off the alligator whose only responde was a hushed, "it's K. Rool you imbecile," as the sponge just happily trotted over to the frankly flabbergasted group of young people.

"Did you just, you know what I'm just gonna stop asking questions. Just seems easier that way," Danny concluded before grabbing the thermos and turning around to walk over to Skulker still encased in ice.

Without so much as a sweat, Danny cracked a whole in the makeshift prison and put the opened end of the thermos at it which proceeded to suck Skulker right into it before capping it. Though he did get to her the annoyed complaint of Technus coming from the thermos. "Oh come on… you couldn't have at least gotten him a different thermos. It's cramped in here.

"Be silent, whelp unless you wish to feel my wrath you moronic glitch," came Skulker's hasty reply. Danny just chose to tune out there oncoming bickering, not really in the mood to get involved in any ghost infighting as he walked back to the group.

"So, are we all good," Danny wagered to the group who just nodded save for Timmy who simply responded saying, "you know you could have just asked to hold the thing instead of ripping it from my hands," referring to the thermos he held. Danny just shrugged with an awkward, "Sorry," in apology before they all headed off deeper into the maze onto whatever awaits, leaving the dazed crocodile behind.

* * *

**There you go. Sorry if that chapter ended on a little bit of an abrupt note but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Anyway I'm glad you stopped by and hope you have some good times ahead. See Ya.**


End file.
